Golden Star
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: Um grupo de amigos forma uma banda que se tornou um fenômeno Mundial. Fãs histéricas e jovens apaixonados, é a febre Golden Star conquistando o mundo. Muitos romances muita histeria, altas azarações e muita música...
1. Golden Star

_Estádio Central: Hong Kong-19:50_

Filas...Filas e mais filas eram vistas em volta de todo Estádio Central de Hong Kong. Formadas por crinaças, jovens e até mesmo, adultos. Filas formadas por meninas nervosas, ansiosas, histéricas e sonhadoras. E por meninos que suspiravam ao verem dezenas e mais dezenas de fotos com os rostos das principais integrantes da atual banda do momento.

Dentro do Estádio era possível ver milhares de meninas felizes, sem conseguirem controlar a emoção de estarem presentes num evento que vai marcar a história não só em Hong Kong, mas no coração de cada uma delas.

A grande cobertura começou a ser fechada e gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Crianças choraravam desesperadas sem saber o que estava para acontecer. Mal sabia elas que faltava muito, mas muito pouco para um lindo sonho, se tornar realidade. Essa é a febre que não tem fim. E essa febre só tinha um nome:** Golden Star.**

O grande palco (luzes de várias cores iluminavam o local. Os cantos do palco eram decorados com estrelas de seis cores diferentes, cores que correspondiam cada intregrante. Pôsteres com fotos no estilo anime, eram vistos por todo o palco. Nas laterais do palco telôes mostravam Golden Star escrito em kanji com uma estrela dourada ao lado. No fundo do palco , um grande telão mostrava imagens de estrelas douradas com a palavra Golden Star no centro) que se encontrava no centro não era ocupada por ninguém desconhecido, nela estavam apenas a equipe técnica testando os holofotes e os microfones.

"_Estamos aqui no Estádio Central de Hong Kong, e como pode-se ver filas e mais filas cercam todo o estádio. O show da banda Golden Star, programado para 20 horas, será transmitida ao vivo, via satélite para você daqui do maravilhoso Estádio Central de Hong Kong."_

Com um sorriso para a câmera, a reporter olha para trás onde viu um grupo de adolescentes (umas sorriam, outras davam tchauzinhos e uma cantava alegremente), resolveu ir até elas, entrevistá-las:

"_Oi! Você está feliz por está aqui?" _perguntou a reporter para a ruivinha

"_Sim, muito." _disse não contendo a emoção

"_Qual é o seu Star favorito?" _perguntou sorrindo

"_Shoran" _disse sem conter os risos

"_E porque?"_ perguntou curiosa

"_Ahh, porque ele é lindo!" _suspirando

"_E você, qual é o seu Star favorito?" _esticava o microfone em direção a loirinha

"_Sakura, ela tem uma voz tão linda" _disse sorrindo

"_E você, qual é o seu Star favorito?" _perguntou pra morena

"_Yue" _suspirou sonhadora

A reporter se virou sorrindo de frente para a câmera.

"_Aiai... Como vocês podem ver, é a febre Golden Star dominando o mundo. Confira agora um especial, que fala sobre a história e os integrantes dessa famosa banda, na volta estaremos com Golden Star no palco! Já, já voltamos, fique aí!"_

Asian Mtv:19:55

_Fundo musical: Catch you, catch me (Instrumental)_

"_A **Golden Star **é uma banda formada por seis pessoas. Três lindas meninas e três talentosos rapazes._

_**Sakura Kinomoto** (vocal e pandeiro), **Tomoyo Daidouji **(vocal, teclado e flauta), **Meiling Li **(vocal, chocalho e pandeiro), **Shoran Li **(guitarra/violão e vocal),** Eriol Hiragisawa** (piano/teclado e violino) e **Yue Tsukishiro **(bateria)_

_Eles são os: **Golden Star**._

_A idéia de formar a banda surgiu de Tomoyo Daidouji, japonesa, nascida em Tomoeda, Japão. Tomoyo teve aulas de canto desde os cinco anos de idade, mas foi aos treze que ela conseguiu ingressar uma das escolas mais conhecidas do Japão, a escola primária de Tomoeda. E ela queria que a banda não fosse tradicional, como as outras, que tocavam apenas músicas japonesas. Mas sim, uma banda que tocasse vários ritmos e que cantasse músicas em várias línguas._

_Foi aí que conheceu, sua colega de turma e agora melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto (também japonesa e nascida em Tomoeda). Foi numa de suas aulas de canto que Tomoyo descobriu que Sakura levava jeito para cantar, assim como ela. Tomoyo em entrevista para a revista: ** "The Sun" **explica como foi que descobriu o dom de Sakura,- "Foi num dia em que a professora de música havia escolhido Sakura para cantar uma música muito difícil chamada **Sen no kotoba** da cantora Koda Kumi, no começo cheguei a pensar que ela não conseguiria e não é que ela conseguiu. Até eu mesma fiquei surpresa com a maravilhosa voz de Sakura"palavras dela. Não é que deu certo?_

_No meio do ano letivo, as duas conheceram Eriol Hiragisawa, estrangeiro, inglês, que veio da Inglaterra. Ele tocava piano, e foi aí que Tomoyo fez uma proposta a ele para que ela, ele junto com Sakura, formassem uma banda. Em entrevista para revista **"Stars"** Sakura conta qual foi a reação que teve ao ouvir Eriol tocando piano, - "Lembrar da primeira vez em que ouvi Eriol tocar piano, nossa era como viajar num sonho e não querer voltar. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade"disse. E não é que o sonho se tornou real?_

_Com o incentivo do irmão de Sakura, entrou na banda um grande conhecido de Tomoyo e Sakura, Yue. "Falar do Yue é como falar de um anjo que caiu do céu. E esse anjo faz acelerar milhares de corações" disse Meiling ao canal **"Asian MTV"**_

_Poucos dias depois, veio Shoran Li, estrangeiro, chinês e melhor amigo de Eriol. Shoran nasceu em Hong Kong. E junto de carona veio sua prima, também chinesa, Meiling Li._

_Shoran era, o que podemos dizer, dono de uma voz que enlouquecia qualquer pessoa. "Quem não se apaixonaria pela aquela voz?" -disse Tomoyo a revista** "MTV**". Na mesma entrevista, Sakura disse: "A Meiling tem uma bela voz. É como se houvesse entre ela e a música, uma linda sintônia. Uma linda história de amor" É Sakura, é a linda história de amor entre vocês e todo o mundo._

_Estádio Central: Hong Kong- 20:00_

"_Nossa, quanta comida gostosa, olhem só esses bolinhos!" disse uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos e de lindos olhos verdes, após abrir a porta e entrando indo até a mesa pegando os tais bolinhos._

"_É mesmo Sakura-chan e me parecem serem muito gostosos" diisse uma menina de longos cabelos e olhos violetas_

"_Está na hora de matar a fome, tá na mesa pessoal" entrou uma garota correndo até a mesa de comida atacando os diversos salgados_

"_Credo Meiling, nem parece que é minha prima" disse dentro da sala, em tom de deboche_

"_Sou sua prima por que tenho o mesmo sobrenome que você,o metido a gostosão" disse de boca cheia_

"_Gente, calma temos um show pra fazer, por favor não briguem" disse um rapaz de óculos de cabelos e olhos escuros vendo a discussão_

"_Eriol, cala a boca"disseram os dois _

"_O que você acha disso, Yue?" perguntou Sakura apontando_

"_Se quiserem se matar, que se matem. Mas,desde que estejam longe de mim" disse fechando a porta, indiferente _

"_Credo, Yue!" disse Tomoyo incrédula_

"_Ei, Sakura! Deixa esse bolinhos pra mim!" disse Shoran_

"_Não Shoran, esses bolinhos são meus!" disse puxando a vasilha cheio deles para sua direção_

"_Não, são meus!" puxando_

_Ficaram nisso até que, naquele instante, vários bolinhos iam numa só direção , todos olharam para onde eles iam. Sem acreditar no que viam, arregalaram os olhos, e a única coisa que pôde ser ouvida foi um "Ai, meu Deus" vindo de Sakura. O mesmo aconteceu com Tomoyo e Meiling, as duas olharam horrorizadas a cena, enquanto Eriol olha seu rélogio contando os segundos que faltavam para o bolinhos acertarem seu alvo_

"_5...4...3...2...1, Bingo!" disse baixinho _

"_CHEGA!" gritou Yue largando o livro no sofá._

_A cena era cômica e merecia um Oscar, parecia uma cena de Guerra. Vários bolinhos espalhados por toda parte. Ao olharem para Yue, viram bolinhos na blusa, na calça e na página do livro que ele lia. Os quatro se assustaram com a ira de Yue que estava com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. _

"_Parecem duas crianças brigando!" disse sério e continuou " Só quero ver se vão continuar assim até o dia de vocês se casarem" disse indo até o guarda roupa._

_Todos ficaram em silêncio, cada um olhando um para cara do outro até começar uma explosão de gargalhadas._

"_Aiai... o Yue mandou bem" Meiling com lágrimas nos olhos, vendo os dois pimentões_

"_É mesmo" disseram os demais, exceto Sakura e Shoran que se viram um de costas para o outro._

"_Isso não teve graça" disseram Sakura e Shoran juntos_

"_Pessoal, faltam 15 minutos!" disse uma garota pondo a cabeça para dentro e vendo a algazarra, decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo._

"_O que houve aqui?" perguntou vendo a bagunça_

"_A Naoko-chan, foi nada demais. Apenas houve uma "pequena" guerra entre aqueles dois ali". disse apontando para o casal de pimentões_

"_Sakura, porque está tão vermelha?" _

"_Hahaha, não foi nada Naoko-chan" Tomoyo sorrindo balançando a mão_

"_Chiaru!" gritou Naoko vendo-a entrar_

" _Termine de maquiar as meninas mim, enquanto eu vejo se os meninos estão prontos?" disse para menina de cabelos curtos e pele clara_

"_Claro, Naoko-chan" sorrindo_

"_E então, já sabem as músicas que cantarão nessa turnê?" disse Naoko conferindo as roupas e os cabelos dos meninos_

"_Gente, cadê o Yue?" perguntou Rika_

"_Estou aqui" disse_

"_Yue, perfeito como sempre" disse Naoko ao vê-lo arrumado_

"_Bem, voltando ao assunto das músicas, já foram escolhidas, não é mesmo Eriol?" disse Shoran_

"_Mas ,tem que ter a nossa música como a de abertura!" disseram Meiling, Sakura e Tomoyo_

"_Respondendo a sua pergunta Shoran, foram escolhidas sim. E meninas, não se preocupem. As músicas já estão aqui e vejam qual é a primeira que irá abrir o show?" disse Eriol entregando um papel para Shoran_

_**Músicas:**_

_1-Shooting Star -Mika Chiba_

_2-Big girls don't cry -Fergie_

_3-Freaky -Koda Kumi_

_4-Sen no kotoba -Koda Kumi_

_5- London Bridges -Fergie_

_6- No pares -RBD_

_7- Groovy -Sakura Tange_

_8- Eien to basho -Utada Kimura_

_9- Catch you, catch me -Sakura Tange_

_10- Anata to ireba -Sakura Tange_

_11- Depois do amor -Perlla e Belo_

_**(Como eles são de uma banda que cantam músicas de vários ritmos e idiomas eu resolvi misturar as músicas, e pode ter certeza, todas elas são lindas. Para quem quiser baixá-las, o nome dos cantores estão no lado)**_

"_E então, quem concorda com essas músicas?" perguntou Shoran olhando para todos_

"_Quem concorda levanta a mão" pediu Sakura_

_Ao ver que todos concordaram ela disse:_

"_Nós concordamos, Shoran"_

"_Bem, agora é só esperar, subir no palco e fazer o show!" disse_

"_Meninas!" chamou Naoko_

"_Oi Naoko" responderam juntas_

" _Vocês se maquiaram e esqueceram de trocar de roupa" disse _

_Todas sairam correndo indo em direção ao guarda roupa, onde pegaram as roupas que estavam devidamente separadas e se trocando no banheiro._

"_Não acredito, como elas podem demorar tanto para se trocar" disse Shoran impaciente_

"_Digo o mesmo, meu amigo" disse Yue_

"_Mas, o que compensa meus amigos é o resultado, o resultado" disse pondo a mão no ombro dos dois_

"_Demoramos?" Perguntou Meiling agora pronta com uma mão na cintura saindo pela porta do banheiro_

"_Uau! Meiling você está, linda!" Exclamou Yue_

"_Yue, cuidado pra não babar!"disse Meiling rindo da cara de bobo do Yue _

"_E cadê a Sakura e a Tomoyo?" perguntaram Eriol e Shoran juntos_

"_Estamos aqui" respondeu Sakura_

_Todas usavam uma combinação de microsaia e top. Meiling usava uma blusa de alça recortada acima dos seios por cima do top (estilo meita taça branco) vermelha e uma microsaia de babados preta e bota de salto branca. Sakura usava uma microsaia pregueada rosa com babados, um top preto frente-única com gliter e bota preta. Tomoyo usava top rosa claro estilo meia taça e microsaia jeans e bota azul jeans claro._

"_Meninos?" chamou Tomoyo_

"_Sim, Tomoyo" responderam os três bobo com a visão_

"_Acordem, por que agora, o show vai começar" disse sorrindo_

"_É isso aí galera, vamos lá!" disse Sakura_

_Estádio Central: Hong Kong -20:30/ Camarote_

"_Touya, Senhor Fujitaka" disse um jovem de olhos puxados e cabelos arrepiados_

"_Olá, Yamazaki" respondeu Touya_

"_Por aqui sim, as Senhoras Yelan e Sonomi estão os esperando" disse_

"_Yamazaki, você viu a Mizuki?" perguntou Touya procurando com os olhos_

"_Ah, sim. A Kaho está conversando com o Yukito e as irmãs do Shoran naquele canto" disse apontando_

"_Pai, vai indo falar com a senhora Sonomi e senhora Li que eu vou falar com a Kaho, ok" disse Touya a Fujitaka_

"_Pode ir filho e se divirta" disse sorrindo_

"_O senhor também" saindo_

"_Pronto, senhor Fujitaka, é aqui" disse Yamazaki_

"_Obrigado, filho" sorrindo_

_No outro lado do camarote..._

"_Oi gente" disse se aproximando_

"_Touya" disse Kaho abraçando-o_

"_Olá Touya, pronto pra ver sua irmã e companhia?" sorrindo_

"_Claro, afinal Yuki, não é só a minha irmã que está na banda. O Li e o Yue também estão, não é meninas?" perguntou para as irmãs de Li_

"_É sim, Touya" responderam sorrindo_

" _Só espero que eles façam o que costumam fazer, um bom show" disse olhando para o palco_

_Estádio Central: Hong Kong- 20:45_

_Os seis estavam juntos numa roda, todos em meio abraços respirando cada vez mais fundo de olhos fechados, sinal de que estavam rezando para que tudo desse certo. Shoran, abriu os olhos dizendo:_

"_Galera, chegou a hora. Então vamos lá, ok? Agora, todos comigo no três. 1, 2, 3!..." _

"_Golden Star!" gritaram juntos _

"_Por aqui gente, e boa sorte" disse a supervisora Naoko guiando a banda com uma lanterna_

"_Valeu, Naoko"disseram juntos_

_Dezenas de fãs esperavam ansiosos, até que no telão central se deu início a contagem regressiva e todos começaram a contar juntos:_

"_10..., 9..., 8..., 7..., 6..., 5...,4..., 3...,2...,1!" coro_

_Uma chuva de papeis picados começa cair, gritos e mais gritos são ouvidos. Apenas dois holofotes iluminavam o palco. Até que pôde ser ouvido sons de bateria e teclado fazendo introdução.Holofotes iluminavam Yue e Eriol, milhares de fãs foram ao delírio ao verem Shoran se juntando a eles. Os gritos aumentaram quando os fãs souberam que a primeira música era **Shooting Star**._

_De repente surge Sakura no centro do palco cantando:_

_**Kimi wa Hizakakae**_

_**Miushinattamama Namida Koboshita ne**_

_**Mamoritai**_

_**Kono ude no naka de**_

_**Mamoritai**_

_**Kanashimi kara eien ni**_

_Milhares de fãs foram a loucura ao verem Tomoyo e Meiling aparecerem no telão cantando. O delírio foi tão grande que várias meninas choravam vendo as três juntas._

_**I want to be the Sooting Star**_

_**Kimi no negai o kanaeru**_

_**Nagare hoshi ni naritai**_

_**Kono sekai tyuu de itiban taisetsu na hito**_

"_Vocês!" gritou Sakura esticando o microfone para a multidão_

"_**Sore wa kimi sa" cantaram em coro**_

_As luzes se acenderam mostrando todos no palco para alegria dos fãs. A câmera 1, mostrava Sakura dançando junto com Meiling para alegria dos fãs. A câmera 2, mostra Shoran sorindo tocando guitarra._

_No telão, aparecia Yue arrasando na bateria. A câmera 4, filma Eriol bastante empolgado, assim como Meiling e Tomoyo._

_**Minna dareka kizutske**_

_**Soshite kizutsuite**_

_**Moshimo ashita ga miezu**_

_**Tsutaetai**_

_**Atsui kono omoi my love**_

_**Mitsumetai**_

_**Itsumo sobade eien ni**_

_Nesse momento, Sakura canta chamando a câmera 5 em direção a ela, que estava indo até Shoran. Fãs gritavam vendo os dois cantarem juntos em sintonia. Ao verem a cena, Meiling e Tomoyo trocaram olhares felizes enquanto cantavam._

_**I want to be the Shooting Star**_

_**Afureru yume o nozeteku**_

"_Vocês!" gritou outra vez Sakura_

_**Nagare hoshi ni naritai**_

_**Kono sekai tyuu de itiban sunda hitomi no**_

_**Kimi ga suki sa**_

"_Meninos, abaixem só um pouquinho o som!" pediu Sakura_

"_Quero ver todo mundo com as mãozinha lá no alto" disse vendo todos a imitando. _

"_Agora que ouvir vocês, vamos lá"_

_**I want to be the Shooting Star**_

_**Kimi no negai o kanaeru**_

_**Nagaere hoshi ni naritai**_

_**Kono sekai tyuu de itiban taisetsu na hito **_

_**Sore wa kimi sa**_

_A Sakura sorriu vendo todos cantando, fez sinal para que os rapazes voltassem a tocar, continuando a cantar. Shoran e os demais sorriam vendo animação de Sakura._

_**I want to be the Shooting Star**_

_**Kimi no negai o kanaeru **_

_**Nagaere hoshi ni naritai**_

_**Kono sekai tyuu de itiban taisetsu na hito**_

_**Sore wa kimi sa...**_

_No telão aparecia Sakura cantando a última frase da música:_

_**Sore wa kimi sa**_

_As luzes se apagaram junto com a música..._

_Shoran, sabia que a luta deles realmente valera a pena. E tinha uma certeza, que eles não chegaram tão longe se não fossem por eles. Eles que sempre os apoioram, os incentivaram. Se não fosse por dezenas deles..., que são seus fãs._

_Continua..._

_**Gostaram? Bom gente, essa história foi baseada numa história real, quando eu e minhas amigas fomos ver o show do BSB(Backstreet Boys) no maracanã. Pena que o grupo acabou. Eram bons tempo aqueles...**_

_**Só tenho um pedido a fazer: Please, comentem. Mandem reviews. Podem criticar, dar opiniões, dicas, sugestões, elogios... Se não me faltará incentivo para continuar...**_

_**Espero de coração que tenham gostado...**_

_**Kisses...**_

_**Yume-Chan **_


	2. Sen no kotoba

_**Capítulo 2: Mil palavras**_

_Estádio Central: Hong Kong- 21:15_

"_Oi gente! Estão gostando do show?" gritou Sakura no centro do palco_

_Gritos e mais gritos, milhares de fãs choravam emocionados, felizes, sonhadores._

"_Nossa, vocês não imaginam o que estou sentindo nesse momento, vendo todos vocês!" disse sorrindo_

_Tamanha era a emoção, que Sakura fez de tudo para controlar o nervosismo._

" _E tenho certeza que hoje, será um dia muito especial não só para nós, mas para vocês também!" _

_Por um momento, Sakura fechou os olhos, viu sua mãe e ao abri-los disse sorrindo:_

"_Agora, vou cantar pra vocês, uma música que é muito especial para mim. Ela se chama: **Sen no kotoba**._

_E mais gritos foram ouvidos, é a noite promete..._

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong-Camarote**_

"_Touya, essa música que a Sakura vai cantar é..." disse Yukito, mas sendo interrompido_

"_Sim, Yuki. Era a música que a mamãe cantava para Sakura, quando ela era pequena. Como ela dizia quando Sakura estava triste: grandes garotas não choram" disse Touya com lágrimas nos olhos_

_**No outro lado do camarote...**_

"_Meu Deus, Fujitaka! Ela vai cantar a música de Nadeshiko" disse Sonomi surpresa_

" _Sim, Sonomi, ela vai. Essa é a minha menina" disse sorrindo_

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Palco**_

"_E como é a primeira vez que eu vou canta-la, só peço um favor, não riam. Tenho certeza, que onde quer que ela esteja, vai estar ouvindo." disse olhando para cima com lágrimas nos olhos_

_Ao olhar para frente, ela diz:_

"_Mamãe, essa é pra você." _

_E como se fosse um sinal, um som de violão foi ouvido. Era Shoran, fazendo a introdução._

_**Kimi no kotoba wa yume no**_

_**Yasashisa kana**_

_**Uso wo zenbu oikakushiteru**_

_**Zurui yo ne...**_

_Todos pararm para ouvir cada palavra que saia da boca de Sakura. A linda melodia invadiu o ambiente chamando atenção apenas para o palco. Fãs choravam ouvindo Sakura cantar essa linda música._

_**Tabitatsu kimi ni**_

_**Sameta senaka misete**_

_**Kiiteita yo**_

_**Hitori tatakau no?**_

_**Zurui yo ne...**_

_Os outros integrantes apenas olhavam preocupados para Sakura. Eles sabiam que em algum momento ela teria que colocar pra fora tudo que ela vinha sentindo durante todos esses anos. E a morte da mãe de Sakura foi uma das coisas que mais mexeu com ela._

"_Sakura..." disse Tomoyo vendo a amiga_

"_**Kaettekuru kara"**_

_**Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe**_

_**Iji hatte**_

_**Tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite**_

_**Sakebeba yokatta?**_

_**Ikanaide tonamida koboshitara?**_

_**Ima wa dekiru**_

_**Donna koto mo**_

_Apenas Fujitaka e Touya, sabiam realmente o que Sakura estava sentindo naquele momento: saudades. Saudades, de quando eram uma família feliz, os quatro juntos. Saudades, de quando Sakura ainda era apenas uma menina e parecia muito com Nadeshiko, e até joje parace. Hoje, os três são unidos, ajudando uns aos outros. Sakura queria encontrar forças. E era isso o que o coração de Sakura queria, forças para continuar... Sem ela._

_**Ienakata, **_

_**Sen no kotoba wo**_

_**Haruka na**_

_**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo**_

_**Tsubasa ni kaete**_

_**Ienakata,**_

_**Sen no kotaba wa**_

_**Kizutsuita**_

_**Kimi no senaka ni yourisoi**_

_**Dakishimeru**_

_O que se via pelo estádio era milhares de meninas chorando ao ouvir Sakura dizer o que estava sentindo. Até Shoran, sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver Sakura naquele estado. Tão frágil e mesmo assim, ela demonstrava ser tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Meiling já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas ao ver a interpretação da amiga._

"_Nossa, é tão triste ver a Sakura daquele jeito. Por mais que ela diga que é para nós sermos fortes, agora entendo a força que ela tem para não desmoronar, para não sofrer. A mãe dela a ensinou para que fosse uma grande menina" disse Meiling chorando_

"_Grande menina ela já é Meiling. Em mil palavras, Sakura é uma grande menina" disse Eriol _

_**Yume no tsuduki wa**_

_**Kimi wo omoinagara**_

_**Ano hi no koto**_

_**Wasureta furishite**_

_**Zurui yo ne...**_

_Shoran desde o início estava ao lado de Sakura, não apenas para acompanhá-la cantar, mas para lhe dar apoio. Era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento, apoio dos amigos, dos fãs, de todos._

"_**Tegami wo kaku kara"**_

_**Shisen soshita kimo no koe**_

_**Iji hatte**_

_**Tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite**_

_**Okoreba yokatta?**_

_**Matenai yotokata wo otoshitara**_

_**Ima wa dekiru**_

_**Donna koto mo**_

_Tudo o que Sakura queria era que sua mãe a visse cantando a música que ela aprendeu com ela. E naquele momento, tudo o que ela dizia parecia que estar sendo levado para onde sua mãe estivesse._

_**Kikoeteru?**_

_**Sen no kotoba wa**_

_**Menai**_

_**Kimo no senaka ni okuru yo**_

_**Tsubasa ni kaete**_

_**Kikoeteru?**_

_**Sen no kotoba wo**_

_**Tsukareta**_

_**Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi**_

_**Dakishimeru**_

_Shoran continuou tocando fazendo solo de violão. Os fãs continuavam emocionados, mas felizes com a interpretação da Sakura._

_**Ienakata**_

_**Sen no kotoba wo**_

_**Lalala**_

_**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo**_

_**Tsubasa ni kaete**_

_**Kikoeteru?**_

_**Sen no kotoba wa**_

_**Lalala**_

_**Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi**_

_**Lalalalala...**_

_Lágrimas escorriam dos lindos olhos de Sakura, mas um lindo sorriso surgiu ao ver todos aplaudindo para ela. Foi uma bela canção. Sakura agora tem certeza de que sua mãe está vendo esse momento tão único, tão especial._

"_Obrigada!" disse saindo do palco _

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong-21:35**_

"_Sakura, você estava linda cantando" disse Tomoyo_

"_Obrigada, Tomoyo!" disse sorrindo, se trocando_

"_É uma linda música, Sakura" Eriol_

"_Obrigada, mesmo gente. Vocês não imaginam o quanto é importante para mim ouvir isso de vocês. Mas agora, precisamos voltar por que o show ainda não acabou." disse voltando para o palco_

"_Como ela consegue?" perguntou Meiling_

"_Isso se chama força de vontade, Meiling" disse Eriol sorrindo_

"_É isso aí, Golden Star! Vamos lá Yue!" gritou Meiling_

"_To logo atrás de vocês!"sorrindo_

_**É eles sabem que o show tem que continuar...**_

_**Gente, que bom que vocês estão gostando. Vocês não imaginam o quanto estou feliz por isso. Sei que esse capítulo está pequeno, mas no próximo muitas coisas vão acontecer!**_

_**Ah, e por favor, não deixem de comentar, ok? É muito importante...**_

_**Beijos...**_

_**Yume-chan**_


	3. Big girls don't cry

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- 22:00**_

Dezenas de fãs estavam em polvorosa. Fãs ansiosos, histéricos, nervosos e acima de tudo, apaixonados. E o motivo que estava levando os fãs à loucura, estava subindo novamente o palco. Milhares de gritos eram ouvidos, tudo o que poderia ser visto era crianças e adolescentes chorando. Até que surge Meiling no centro do palco, falando:

"_Oi Hong Kong!"_ disse sorrindo

"_Oi!!!!!"_ responderam

Fãs gritavam cada vez mais, desesperados:

"_Uau, é tão bom estar aqui, com vocês!"_ disse sorrindo

Crianças com lagrimas nos olhos, gritavam pelo nome dela: _"Meiling!"_

Tamanho era o nervosismo por estar cantar no lugar onde passou grande parte da sua vida, sua infância. O coração de Meiling começou a disparar, a emoção era mais forte do que ela.

"_Vocês não imaginam o quanto essa noite está sendo especial para nós. E isso é muito gratificante,e sabem porque? Porque, nós não estaríamos aqui se não fossem vocês!" _ gritou sorrindo

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong-22:05- Camarote**_

"_Mamãe, olha lá a Meiling!"_ disse Fenmei

"_É mesmo, a Meiling vai arrasar essa noite mais uma vez!"_ Fanrei histérica

"_Vai lá Meiling, arrebenta!"_ disseram as outras duas

Yelan olhava emocionada para Meiling. Ela lembra com carinho como tudo aconteceu. Ela havia criado Meiling, como se fosse sua filha e hoje ela sabe o quanto Meiling é feliz, sendo cercada por pessoas que a amam. E isso era visto nos lindos olhos rubis de Meiling. E tudo o que Yelan pôde dizer foi um:

"_Boa sorte, minha filha!"_ sorrindo

_**No outro lado camarote...**_

Touya e Yukito prestavam atenção no que Meiling estava dizendo, até que Kaho quebra o silêncio:

"_Olha,Touya ela vai cantar a minha música" _disse sorrindo

**( N/A: Para quem não estiver entendendo, eu vou explicar. Há muito tempo atrás, Nadeshiko e Kaho eram cantoras e elas formavam uma das duplas mais famosas do Japão. Até que após uma turnê, o ônibus da dupla perde a direção causando um grave acidente, Foi nesse acidente que Nadeshiko morreu. Após o acidente, Kaho escreve essa música, em homenagem a ela, mas não tivera coragem de cantá-la. E en E quem canta ela, atualmente é a Meiling) **

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Palco**_

"_Eu e meus companheiros iremos cantar uma música muito conhecida de vocês. Ela se chama: __**Big girls don't cry**__" _

Shoran e Eriol começam a fazer a introdução. Gritos eram ouvidos, até ser ouvida a voz de Meiling.

_**Da Da Da Da**_

_**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**_

_**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown**_

_**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**_

_**Be with myself in center, clarity**_

_**Peace, Serenity**_

Tudo o que se via eram fãs cantando junto com ela. Meiling pôde perceber a magia que flua entre ela, os fãs e a música.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**We got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**_

_**blanket**_

_**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry**_

Todos que a ouviam ficavam maravilhados com a doce voz de Meiling. Por um momento, Meiling se sentiu perdida. Mas ao olhar para trás, encontrou o doce olhar de Yue. E aquilo foi um incentivo para continuar.

_**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone**_

_**I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full**_

_**grown**_

_**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they**_

_**And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay**_

Meiling pensou que por um momento pudesse estar desamparada, mas sabia que não estava só. Pois, tinha seus amigos. E nesse momento suas amigas se juntam a ela, cada uma de uma lado com a mão em cada ombro de Meiling, cantado todas juntas:

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**We got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**_

_**blanket**_

_**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

Meiling estava tão emocionada que por um momento pôde ser visto uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Dezenas de fãs levantaram as mãos balançando de um lado para o outro, foi a coisa mais linda que Meiling pôde ver, todos cantando junto com ela.

_**Like a little school mate in the school yard**_

_**We'll play jacks and uno cards**_

_**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**_

_**Valentine**_

_**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**_

_**'cause I wanna hold yours too**_

_**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret**_

_**worlds**_

_**But it's time for me to go home**_

_**It's getting late, dark outside**_

_**I need to be with myself in center, clarity**_

_**Peace, Serenity**_

Tudo o que ela espera é que um dia, ela e Yue possam se acertar. Possam caminhar juntos, lado a lado, não apenas como companheiros de grupo ou como amigos. Mas sim, como dois namorados. Milhares de fãs continuavam a cantar com ela até o fim, mas num lindo coro:

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**We got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their**_

_**blanket**_

_**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**_

_**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry,**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**La Da Da Da Da Da**_

Meiling termina a canção junto com seus amigos, todos estavam orgulhosos dela. Palmas e mais palmas eram ouvidas. Meiling, dirigiu seu olhar até o camarote, onde viu sua tia e suas primas. E a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi:

"_Obrigada!" disse sorrindo_

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Camarote**_

"_Nossa, Meiling realmente tem uma voz muito bonita Yelan!" _disse Sonomi

"_Obrigada, Sonomi. Estou ansiosa para ver sua filha cantar!" _disse sorrindo

"_Eu também, não vejo a hora de ver a minha Tomoyo, cantar!" _disse_ também sorrindo_

"_Calma, Sonomi. Logo, logo você verá a Tomoyo lá em cima, mostrando o que ela tem de melhor..." _disse Fujitaka

"A voz!" disseram os três juntos

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Palco**_

"_Olá Hong Kong!" gritou Tomoyo_

_Milhares de gritos foram ouvidos. Todos estavam ansiosos para ouvirem a mais nova canção de Tomoyo. _

"_É muito bom ver todos vocês, aqui esta noite!" _disse sorrindo

_Milhares de meninas choravam por verem Tomoyo naquele momento. Tão linda, tão doce e acima de tudo, maravilhosa._

"_Bom, eu tenho um recadinho para dar a todos vocês, nessa próxima canção. Nunca desistam de seus sonhos, nunca deixem de sonhar. Lutem pelo que desejam, tudo o que posso dizer pra vocês: __**No pares!**__" disse Tomoyo_

Eriol começou fazendo a introdução da música ao piano junto com Shoran que estava ao violão. Então, Tomoyo começou a sua canção:

_**Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad**_

_**Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar**_

_**Nada puede, detemerte, si tu tienes fe**_

_**No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared,**_

_**En la pared**_

Todos prestavam atenção em cada palavra que Tomoyo proferia. E todos sabiam que ela estava certa.

_**Si censuran tus ideas ten valor**_

_**No te rindas nunca siempre sale a voz**_

_**Lucha fuerte, sin medidas, no dejes de creer**_

_**No te quedes com tu nombre escrito en la pared**_

_**En la pared**_

Milhares de fãs sorriam com a bela voz de Tomoyo. Alguns tentavam cantar, outros se contentaram apenas a ouvi-la.

_**No pares,**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No pares,**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No tengas miedo a volar**_

_**Viva tu vida**_

Viver a vida. Era tudo o que milhares de corações queriam. Curtir cada momento, como se fosse o último. E aquele show era um momento.

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No tengas miedo a volar**_

_**Viva tu vida**_

Todos sabiam que a vida era muito para ser desperdiçada. Tomoyo sabia disso, tanto que tudo o que ela queria estar perto de quem ela ama.

_**No construyas muros en tu corazon**_

_**Lo que hagas siempre hazlo por amor**_

_**Pon las alas, contra el viento**_

_**No hay nada que perder**_

_**No te quedes com tu nombre escrito em la pared**_

_**En la pared**_

Tomoyo sabia que não tinha nada a perder se não tentasse. Se não tentasse lutar por quem ela ama. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Eriol a encorajando. Aquele olhar... Era tudo o que ela queria. Ter o brilho daquele olhar, só pra ela.

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de sonãr**_

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de sonãr**_

_**No tengas miedo a volar**_

_**Viva tu vida**_

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Camarote**_

Enquanto Tomoyo cantava, Sonomi olhava orgulhosa a filha cantora. Estava tão emocionada e feliz por vê-la lá em cima.

Era tudo o que uma mãe poderia quer ver, sua filha realizando seus sonhos. Ela sabia que ainda faltava um, foi quando seus olhos miravam o jovem inglês ao lado de sua filha e disse:

"_Em breve, ele verá, filha" _disse com um sorriso

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Palco**_

Milhares de fãs cantavam com ela o refrão da música com um lindo sorriso. Tomoyo, estava muito feliz, pois todos estavam gostando de sua canção.

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No pares**_

_**No pares no...**_

_**No pares nunca de soñar**_

_**No tengas miedo a volar**_

_**Viva tu vida **_

Tomoyo termina sua canção sob aplausos, prova de que todos gostaram da nova música da banda.

"_Obrigada!" _disse saindo do palco

Nesse instante, o palco se encontrava totalmente escuro. Apenas um holofote iluminava o palco, até surgir Meiling.

"Bom, gente. Como gratidão por todo o carinho que vocês tem por nós. Nós da Golden Star, temos uma surpresinha para vocês. Espero que gostem!" disse sorrindo saindo do palco

Imagens aparecem no telão central. Era uma filmagem que Meiling havia feito durante uma viagem da banda, mostrando a rotina de cada um.

A primeira a aparecer foi Tomoyo penteando os cabelos em frente do espelho do banheiro, dando um lindo. Depois, no chão do quarto, foi Eriol todo brincalhão com Spi jogando bolinha de meia. Todos os fãs riram com a cena. Em seguida foi Yue, com uma cara arramada ao ver Meiling, abriu um grande sorriso e deu tchau para a câmera. No canto do quarto sentados na cama, estavam Sakura e Shoran. Sakura, escrevendo algo no caderno e Shoran ao lado dela com o violão tocando. Até que Meiling diz:

" _Gente, esse casal não é muito fofo?_" brincando

"_Ahhhh" _suspiro dos fãs

"_Sai, Meiling!" gritaram os dois jogando almofadas_

_No final, Meiling aparece na câmera dizendo:_

"_Espero que tenham gostado_ da nossa surpresinha! Nós também amamos vocês." disse mandando um beijo

Nesse momento, surge Sakura novamente ao palco, animada.

"_Oi gente!" gritou sorrindo_

_Gritos foram ouvidos. Milhares de fãs gritavam pelo nome de Sakura._

"_Hoje é um dia de festa, não é mesmo?" perguntou animada_

_Mais gritos foram ouvidos como resposta._

"_Então, para animar essa festa, nós vamos cantar uma música que é muito, mas muito conhecida de vocês. Foi essa música que nos lançou e o nome dela: __**Catch you, catch me**_

Milhares de fãs gritavam extasiados pois era a nova versão da música que estava nas paradas de todas rádios do Japão, inclusive do Brasil.

"_Vamos lá galera!" _gritou Meiling

Então a música teve seu início com os rapazes fazendo a introdução.

"_Vamos lá Hong Kong!_" gritou Sakura

Então ela começou:

_**Eu só quero e espero**_

_**Ter pra sempre**_

_**Você junto a mim**_

Por incrível que pareça ela conseguiu levantar a multidão ao som dessa música dançante. Meiling e Tomoyo faziam as coreografias.

_**Não me atrevo tenho medo**_

_**De dizer que te amo**_

_**Que te quero assim**_

Os meninos que estavam na platéia enlouqueciam ao verem Tomoyo e Meiling rebolando.

_**Porque?Porque? **__(juntas)_

_**Quero viver contigo a vida inteira**_

_**Te darei meu amor**_

_**Com você quero voar**_

Sakura levantou um dos braços fazendo sinal para os fãs também levantarem. Tudo o que se via eram milhares deles pulando alegres, feliz e cantando a nova versão da música. Até que eles estavam se saindo bem, pois estavam conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo.

_**Nos seus braços quero viver para sempre**_

_**Só te dando o meu carinho**_

_**Para nós pode até parar o tempo**_

_**Tudo eu farei não te deixarei**_

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo,amor**_

"_Vocês!"_ gritaram as três

"_**Quero teu calor" **_coro

Dessa vez foi Tomoyo quem começou a cantar:

_**Eu só quero e espero**_

_**Ter pra sempre **_

_**Você junto a mim**_

E Meiling continuou:

_**Não me atrevo tenho medo**_

_**De dizer que te amo**_

_**Que te quero assim**_

"_Vocês!" _gritou Sakura

_**Porque?Porque? **__(coro)_

_**Quero viver contigo a vida inteira **_

_**Te darei meu amor**_

_**Com você quero voar**_

"_Mas, tá lindo demais!" disse Meiling_

_**Nos seus braços quero viver para sempre **__(Tomoyo e Meiling)_

_**Só te dando o meu carinho **__(Sakura)_

_**Para nós pode até parar o tempo **__(Tomoyo Meiling)_

_**Tudo eu farei não te deixarei **__(Sakura)_

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo, amor**_

_**Quero teu calor **__(Juntas)_

As luzes se apagam junto com a música. E todos sabiam que o show estava sendo um grande sucesso. E esse grande sucesso se deve aos fãs. Sem eles nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Mas todos tinham apenas uma certeza, que o show estava longe de se acabar.

**N/A: Que bom que todos estão gostando, fico muito feliz .**

**Nos próximos capítulos, muita coisa vai acontecer. Como por exemplo, os casais que serão formados no decorrer da história. E que música é aquela que Sakura e Shoran estavam compondo?**

**Isso será respondido nos próximos capítulos, ok?**

**Beijos...**

**Yume-chan**


	4. O mais puro sentimento

Nesse momento, surge Sakura e Shoran no palco. Shoran estava ao lado de Sakura sentado num banco. Tomoyo e Meiling também estavam no palco, cada uma em um lado. Eriol, estava no teclado e Yue na bateria, prontos para a próxima canção.

"_Estão gostando?" _perguntou Sakura

"_Sim!" _recebeu como resposta

"_Bom gente, eu e Shoran vamos apresentar para vocês a música que nós compomos. Espero que gostem, pois essa música fala tudo o que sentimos em relação não só a todos nós(disse olhando para Shoran), mas à vocês também. O nome dela é: __**Depois do amor**__ espero que gostem"_

Gritos foram ouvidos, essa era a mais nova música da banda. E essa música representava o mais puro sentimento de cada integrante da banda. Por incrível que pareça, nem seus amigos sabiam dela, só os tinha vistos compondo-a, e mesmo assim, foi no dia da filmagem de Meiling.

Os dois resolveram fazer uma surpresa para os seus amigos e acima de tudo, para os fãs.

Shoran começou fazendo a introdução e Sakura começou a cantá-la.

_**Eu quero mais**_

_**Um pouco mais**_

_**Depois do amor**_

_**Quero um carinho um abraço me dá por favor**_

No telão, várias imagens apareciam. Imagens das viagens, das brigas, das brincadeiras, dos ensaios, deles quando durmiam e por fim, dos fãs.

_**No meu romântismo**_

_**Não vejo problema**_

_**Te faço um pedido**_

_**Me leva pro cinema **_

De repente, imagens dos supostos casais formados na banda começam a aparecer. O primeiro foi Meiling e Yue. Eles brigando, ela chorando. Ele ao lado dela pedindo desculpas, ela sorrindo.

_**Você não vê **_

_**Não consegue entender**_

_**Eu quero atenção**_

_**Ao invés de prazer**_

O próximo casal foi Tomoyo e Eriol. Eriol ensaiando com a Tomoyo. Eriol rodopiando com ela nos braços, o quase beijo. Tomoyo ficando vermelha ao pegar na mão de Eriol.

_**Me pegue no colo**_

_**Diga que sou sua**_

_**Andar de mãos dadas**_

_**Caminhar na rua**_

O último casal foi Sakura e Shoran. Cenas de discusões, brigas e brincadeiras podiam ser vistas. Sakura e Shoran brigando por bolinhos de arroz, antes do show. Os dois com cara de assustados vendo os bolinhos cairem em cima de Yue.

Todos cairam na risada com a última cena.

_**Ei, não faz comigo**_

_**Eu, preciso do teu abrigo**_

_**Meu bem, por favor faz isso não**_

_**Eu preciso de carinho e atenção**_

_**Ei, não faz isso comigo**_

_**Eu, preciso do teu abrigo**_

_**Meu bem, por favor faz isso não**_

_**Eu preciso de carinho e**__** atenção**_

Ao ouvirem a voz de Shoran, gritos e mais gritos eram ouvidos.

_**Me pede mais**_

_**Um pouco mais**_

_**Depois do amor**_

_**De dou carinho um abraço te dou meu amor**_

_**No seu romantismo**_

_**Não vejo problema**_

_**Me fez um pedido**_

_**Te levo pro cinema**_

**No telão... **

Cenas de Yue roubando um beijo de Meiling foi o primeiro a ser visto e muitos outros.

Meiling ao olhar para o telão, ficou tão envergonhada, que suas faces estavam vermelhas. De repente, Yue aparece ao lado dela a abraçando, arrancando vários gritinhos da platéia.

_**Você não vê **_

_**Não consegue entender**_

_**Eu quero atenção**_

_**Ao invés de prazer**_

A segunda cena foi Tomoyo nos braços de Eriol, aos beijos. Tomoyo e Eriol brincando com Spi. Os dois trancados no quarto e mais beijos foram vistos. Causando mais euforia nos agitados fãs.

No palco, Eriol segurava Tomoyo pela cintura com um grande sorriso e ela com as faces vermelhas, com um tímido sorriso.

_**Te peguei no colo**_

_**Não tá mais sozinha**_

_**Como te adoro**_

_**Sei que agora é minha**_

_**Ei, não faz isso comigo**_

_**Eu, preciso do teu abrigo**_

_**Meu bem, por favor faz isso não**_

_**Eu preciso de carinho e atenção**_

E por último, Sakura e Shoran. Os dois estavam numa grande discussão. De repente, ele a segura pelos braços forçando ela a encará-lo nos olhos. Ela tentando se soltar e ele a segurando, até que a beija.

Os fãs, ao verem essa cena, gritavam, assobiavam, suspiravam. Eles tiveram muitas reações, cada uma mais diferente que a outra.

Sakura continuou cantando, vendo Shoran se aproximar dela, tocando violão. Ele por sua vez beijou sua bochecha, e viu o que mais queria na vida, o intenso brilho dos olhos cor de esmeralda.

_**Ei, não faz isso comigo**_

_**Eu, preciso do teu abrigo**_

_**Meu bem, por favor faz isso não**_

_**Eu preciso de carinho e atenção**_

Sakura e Shoran terminaram de cantar a mais linda e nova música da banda. Sob olharesde milhares de pessoas.

_**No camarote...**_

As irmãs de Shoran e sua mãe gritavam exitasiadas. Nunca tinham visto uma apresentação tão majestosa como esta. Ainda mais vendo que seu filho, Meiling e seus amigos estavam felizes, ao lado de quem eles amavam.

Fujitaka, estava mais do que emocionado. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos por ver que sua menina havia crescido. E como havia, não é mesmo?

_**Do outro lado do camarote... **_

Estavam o trio ternura, Touya, Kaho e Yukito. Todos animados, felizes e emocionados. Até que Yukito quebra o silêncio:

"_Quem diria, o Yue apaixonado por Meiling" _disse Kaho

"_É Yuki, pelo que vejo, você está segurando vela"_ brincou Touya

"_Eu, segurando vela? É ruim, Touya. Você acha que eu vim aqui no show só para ver vocês se beijando?"_ disse apontando para os dois

"_Mas Yuki, pelo que eu sei você não tem namorada_!" disse sarcástico

"_Quem disse que ele não tem namorada?" _perguntou uma mulher

Todos ao verem quem era, menos Yukito, exclamam:

"_Naoko!"_

"_Oi amor!" _disse Yukito

"_Amor?" _disse Touya incrédulo

"_Oras Touya. Fique sabendo que não é só você que tem namorada. Eu vim aqui para ver nossos amigos, sim. Mas, também vim acompanhar a Naoko, já que ela trabalha com eles." _disse sorrindo

"_Não dá pra acreditar! Yukito Tsukishiro, volta aqui!" _disse correndo atrás dele

"_Ai Touya!" _gritou o outro sorrindo

Kaho e Naoko sorriram com gotas na cabeça.

"_É, certas coisas nunca mundam." _disseram as duas

_**No palco...**_

Os casais estavam formados. Todos eles com um grande sorriso estampados em suas faces.

Agora, milhares de fãs esperavam pelo tão esperado momento, o beijo. Todos eles começaram a gritar pedindo para que eles se beijassem.

O primeiro foi Yue e Meiling darem um lindo e longo, beijo. Arrancando vários gritinhos. Depois foi Eriol e Tomoyo. Eles que eram tão discretos, naquele momento de discretos, não tinham nada. Se perderam num beijo devastador. Arrancando palmas de Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo. E por último, o tão esperado beijo de Sakura e Shoran. Shoran que sempre foi tão sério, tão fechado. Naquele momento mostrava um lindo e verdadeiro sorriso. E não se conteve em tomar Sakura nos braços e dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Os fãs não tinha dúvidas, eles realmente, eram a banda mais famosa do momento.

Até que Sakura ao olhar seus amigos disse:

"_Vamos lá galera! O show ainda não acabou!" _gritou vendo seus amigos voltarem até seus instrumentos

Todos estavam em seus lugares, até que Sakura diz:

"_Agora, a música que cantaremos para vocês é: **Groovy!**" gritou sorrindo_

Todos esperavam pelo sinal de Yue:

"_Vamos lá galera! 1,2... 1,2,3 vai!" _gritou

Os rapazes começaram a fazer a introdução da música. As meninas cantavam, em coro:

_**Na, na, na, na (2x)**_

_**Na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

Yue dá a sua famosa batida.

_**Não deve se preocupar**_

_**Se tão sozinho está**_

_**No meio dessa cidade**_

Sakura cantavam enquanto caminhava pelo palco, assim como Meiling e Tomoyo.

_**Espanta o mal**_

_**É que é legal**_

_**Para viver curtir de verdade**_

Tomoyo e Meiling jogavam os quadris de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem espantando alguma coisa.

_**Pois viver feliz **_

_**Faz da vida melhor**_

_**Deixe de tristeza e vamos**_

Nesse momento, as três jogam as mãos para cima fazendo com que os fãs também as imitassem.

_**Uhhhhh**__(gritaram juntos)_

Os rapazes olhavam como as meninas estavam animadas. Todos com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. _"Como podiam elas trazer tanta alegria na vida deles?" _foram o que pensaram. Mas, a resposta. Só os corações deles sabiam.

_**Está tudo certo**_

_**Tem alguém por perto**_

_**Sempre ao seu lado**_

_**Querendo ajudar**_

As três dançavam felizes, animadas e sonhadoras. Sonhadoras porque estavam ao lado das pessoas que elas amavam e que também as amavam.

_**Nós viajaremos **_

_**Juntos estaremos**_

_**Pra viver o sonho**_

_**De poder voar**_

_**E encontrar**_

_**O amor**_

Para a surpresa dos fãs, Shoran e companhia não paravam de tocar seus intrumentos para a próxima música.

"_Vamos lá Hong Kong! Essa vocês conhecem! Pra vocês! **Freaky! **" _gritou Meiling

"_Vai lá Meiling!" _gritaram Tomoyo e Sakura

Meiling aparece no palco com uma cara bem amarrada. Todos os fãs achavam que ela estava com raiva. Mal sabia eles que essa era a interpretação de Meiling nessa música que exigia muitas caras e bocas, além de muita força.

_**Itsumo **__**toori asa me ga samete**_

_**Taiyou wo mienatai kunai te**_

_**Kore kara wasurerare nai**_

_**Tabi no yukure wa**_

_**Doori te mo kareteku kara**_

Todos olhavam impressionados para Meiling. _"Como ela conseguia arranjar tanta força?" _se perguntava Yue

De repente, Meiling dá um forte chute no ar. Todos a olhavam espantados, menos suas amigas que faziam os mesmos passos. _**Wakarete iru no you**_

_**Dakedo nukedaseru**_

_**GET FREAKY tsumou to te**_

_**Baby ah ah, omoiteru**_

_**GET FREAKY hoka no michi**_

_**Sagashiatte matte wa**_

_**GET FREAKY Kurayon mene**_

_**Baby ah ah, kokoro wo**_

_**GET FREAKY uwawaru ta**_

_**Baby, Kanjuju**_

Sakura e Tomoyo dão um salto para trás como se estivessem dando uma mortal. Depois, elas dançam fazendo movimentos sensuais. No telão podia ser visto elas molhando os lábios.

_**Stop, stop!**_

_**Sorezore no mainichi ga tte**_

_**Sorezore ni tsukai wo shiru no darou**_

_**Daremo ga sukoshi tsudutsu**_

_**Chigahatte aruki dasu**_

_**Soshite watashi wo mo aruki dashite**_

Os rapazes olhavam abobados, sem acreditar que elas faziam todos aqueles movimentos. Shoran apenas tinha uma certeza: _"Em breve, nós viraremos uns verdadeiros sacos de pancanda!"_ pensou sorrindo vendo as meninas dançarem.

_**Tachi ageru kara**_

_**GET FREAKY nukedaserai**_

_**Baby ah ah, watashi wo**_

_**GET FREAKY yurashita yo**_

_**Kimochi wakaru deshou**_

_**GET FREAKY ano kotoba ga**_

_**Baby ah ah, ano kumori ga**_

_**GET FREAKY watashi wo suku**_

_**Baby, kanjuju**_

Realmente, Meiling estava tirando onda dançando daquele jeito. Como lembrava de quando a conheceu: _"Ela era uma verdade encrenqueira" _pensou. Ele lembra como ela era doida para dar uns bons potapés nele. Ela só não deu por que ele: _"Conseguiu amassar a fera" _pensou sorrindo

_**Stop, stop!**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Dakedo daremo tansukete wa kuranai**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Jibun no nochi wa jibun de hirake**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Wakatte kureru yatsu ga iru hazu**_

_**Kore ga my star**_

_**Sou motto moko wa yatte yuku**_

Para Eriol, Tomoyo aprender artes maciais com Meiling, foi preferência dela e insistência das amigas. Agora, ele entendia: _"Porque ela batia tanto nele." _pensou com uma gota na cabeça

_**Stop, stop!**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Dakedo daremo tansukete wa kuranai**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Jibun no nochi wa jibun de hirake**_

_**Get back, stop that**_

_**Wakatte kureru yatsu ga iru hazu**_

_**Kore ga my star**_

_**Sou motto moko wa yatte yuku**_

Meiling continuou a fazer dançar junto com suas amigas, fazendo muitos movimentos.

_**GET FREAKY tsumou to te**_

_**Baby ah ah, omoiteru**_

_**GET FREAKY hoka no michi**_

_**Sagashiatte matte wa**_

_**GET FREAKY Kurayon mene**_

_**Baby ah ah, kokoro wo**_

_**GET FREAKY uwawaru ta**_

_**Baby, Kanjuju**_

_**GET FREAKY**_

Os meninos da Golden Star continuaram tocar seus intrumentos, fazendo a introdução da próxima música.

Nessa música os três rapazes cantam o início da música juntos: _**Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap **(os três juntos)_

_**Hey, Are you ready for this?**__**You see...Tomoyo**__**OK !**_

Tomoyo apareceu no centro do palco dançando até que começa a cantar:

_**When I come to the clubs, step aside**_

_**Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line**_

_**V.I.P because you know**_

_** I gotta shine**__**I'm Tomoyo**_

_**Give me love you long time**_

Tomoyo dançava de um jeito super sensual. Eriol tentava o todo custo na "babar" com aquela visão.

Os fãs cantavam, dançanvam, e até imitavam Tomoyo rebolando.

_**All my girls get down on the floor**_

_**Back to back drop it down real low**_

_**I'm such a lady but **_

_**I'm dancing like a ho**_

_**Because you know what, **_

_**I don't give a fuck**_

_**So here we go**_

Sakura e Meiling fazendo os mesmos passos de Tomoyo. Os meninos da fila do gagarejo suspiravam enlouquecidos.

_**How come every time you come around(2x)**_

_**My London London Bridge wanna go down**__**Like**_

_** London London London wanna go down**__**Like **_

_**London London London be going down**_

Os meninos da Golden Star estavam tão empolgados, porque esse era um grande show e um grande momento que guardarão para sempre.

_**Drinks start pouring**_

_**And my speech start slowing**_

_**Everybody start looking at you**_

Tomoyo chamava bastante atenção com seus movimentos. E Eriol sabia disso, pois já estava se controlando ao máximo, se não acabaria por agarrá-la ali mesmo.

_**The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose**_

_**Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes**_

_**It's like everytime **_

_**I get up on the dude**__**Papparazzi put my business in the news**_

_**And I'm gonna get up out my face **(oh, snap/meninos)_

_**Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace**__(oh,snap/meninos)_

_**My lips make you want to have a taste **_(oh, snap/meninos)

_**You got that? I got the bass**_

Foi nesse momento que Tomoyo chamou ainda mais atenção. A única coisa que os meninos falaram foi: _"Nossa!"_

_**How come every time you come around (2x)**_

_**My London London Bridge wanna go down**_

_**Like London London London wanna go down**__**Like**_

_** London London London be going down**_

É, todos estavam espantados com Tomoyo. "_Obrigada, Hong Kong!"_ gritou saindo do palco junto com suas amigas

As luzes se apagam com o final de mais uma canção. Mas, tudo o que se sabia era que faltava muito, mas muito pouco para o fim da turnê. É, eles estavam se despedindo de Hong Kong para uma próxima turnê que farão em breve...

Mas, todos sabiam que o show tinha que continuar...

**N/A: Gente obrigada pelos reviews. Vocês não imaginam como eu fico feliz por saber que estão gostando da fic. Eu já estou até pensando em fazer a segunda parte da história, que é quando eles vão para o,lugar, que eu ainda vou escolher.**

**Que bom que estejam, ficarei ainda mais feliz se vocês me mandarem reviews. Estou aberta a comentários, críticas, elogios...  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O próximo, será a despedida deles de Hong Kong.**

**Beijos...**

**Yume-chan  
**


	5. A despedida dos Golden Stars

**Capítulo 5: A Despedida dos Golden Stars**

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- Palco**_

Milhares de vocês ecoavam por todo o estádio. Fãs ansiosos com o nervosismo a flor da pele. Gritos e mais gritos eram ouvidos.

No centro do palco, Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling surgem no centro do mesmo. Os demais integrantes apenas esperavam pelo sinal vindo das meninas.

Até que uma delas perguntou:

"_Que música vocês querem ouvir agora?" _perguntou Meiling

Vários fãs gritavam todos de uma vez, até que Sakura resolve falar:

"_Meninos..." _disse olhando para seus companheiros _"Vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês" _disse

Todos entenderam o que ela quis dizer, com um aceno de cabeça.

E ela continuou:

"_Quem se lembra dessa música?" _perguntou sorrindo

Isso foi só uma deixa para os meninos fazerem a introdução da música.

"_Quero todo mundo com as mãozinha para o alto, assim..." _disse balançando as mãos de um lado para o outro devagar.

Então ela começa cantando:

_**Sei que nunca me verás**_

_**Como a menina dos seus sonhos**_

_**Sei que não se fixará**_

_**Na capa dos meus ossos**_

Gritos foram ouvidos. Todos conheciam essa canção. Foi o segundo single da banda mais tocado nas rádios até hoje.

_**É certo que a lua não é de queijo**_

_**E que não tenho curvas de modelo**_

De repente, surge Tomoyo cantando num dos cantos do palco. Todos ficavam admirando a bela voz de Tomoyo.

_**Sei que nunca entenderás**_

_**Este absurdo sentimento**_

_**Eu sei que não terei jamais**_

_**A fortuna de um beijo**_

Ao dizer isso, Tomoyo pôde perceber como milhares de meninas cantavam sonhadoras e ao mesmo tempo, emocionadas.

Meiling continuou cantando:

_**É certo que é diário que estou vivendo**_

_**Em um conto de fadas que eu invento**_

Nesse momento, todas elas cantam juntas. E junto com elas, milhares de fãs. E tudo o que se ouvia era uma linda canção sendo entoada por um lindo coro.

_**E ainda assim, te cuidarei**_

_**Quase regendo-te o pensamento**_

_**E ainda assim, eu ficarei**_

_**Sempre ao teu lado junto ao seus silêncios**_

_**E ainda assim, te seguirei**_

_**Até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário**_

_**Aqui estarei...**_

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong- camarote**_

Não muito longe dali, estavam Kaho, Yelan, Sonomi e as irmãs de Li. Todas cantando, empolgadas. Enquanto, os rapazes apenas olhavam para o palco, com sorrisos estampados.

_**Sei que nunca me verás**_

_**Como a causa de um despertar**_

_**Eu sei que não compreenderá**_

_**Que sou anjo do seu conto**_

_**Estádio Central: Hong Kong-Palco**_

Sakura cantando junto de suas grandes e melhores amigas. As três juntas num meio abraço. Elas faziam sinais para que os fãs continuassem. Nesse momento, os rapazes para de tocar seus instrumentos, deixando os fãs cantarem a capela.

_**É certo que é diário o que estou vivendo**_

_**Em um conto de fadas que eu invento**_

E tudo o que se podia ouvir era apena os fãs cantando. As meninas haviam deixado eles cantando.

_**E ainda assim, te cuidarei**_

_**Quase regendo- te o pensamento**_

_**E ainda assim, eu ficarei**_

_**Sempre ao seu lado junto aos seus silêncios**_

_**E ainda assim, te seguirei**_

_**Até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário**_

_**Aqui estarei... (estarei/Sakura)**_

De repente, surge Sakura cantando, fazendo seus amigos voltarem a tocar seus instrumentos.

_**E ainda assim, te cuidarei**_

_**Quase regendo- te o pensamento**_

_**E ainda assim, eu ficarei**_

_**Sempre ao seu lado junto aos seus silêncios**_

_**E ainda assim, te seguirei**_

_**Até que o mundo mude e gire ao contrário**_

_**Aqui estarei...**_

Sakura termina a canção e junto com ela, os meninos.

Ao lado dela, aparece Tomoyo falando:

"_É Hong Kong, vocês não imaginam o prazer que tivemos de estar aqui essa noite" _disse sorrindo

"_É verdade Tomoyo, hoje está sendo uma noite muito especial..." _disse com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para Shaoran

"_Tão especial que esse momento ficará guardado em nossos corações, para sempre" _Shaoran emocionado

"_Tudo o que nós esperamos é que tenham curtido de coração..." _Eriol

"_...Cada momento, desse show, como se o último." _Yue

"_INTENSAMENTE!" _disseram todos sorrindo

"_E em homenagem a todos vocês, nós cantaremos a nossa música de trabalho. O nome dela:** Uma história de amor**"_ disse Sakura

Os fãs estavam surpresos. A banda iria lançar, em primeira mão, a nova música de trabalho.

Nesse instante, Yue e Eriol fazem a introdução, sendo seguido por Shaoran.

Shaoran começa a cantá-la:

_**Deixa eu lembrar de você  
Da maneira que eu se lembrar  
Não tente mas me convencer  
O nosso amor não foi tão vulgar**_

No teclado, Eriol aparece cantando enquanto tocava:_**  
**_  
_**Nunca esperei de você  
Nem mesmo podia esperar  
Que você pudesse entender  
Tudo que eu queria te dar**_

Na bateria, Yue também mostra sua presença na canção:

_**Um bye-bye, um tchau  
É ponto final  
Mas quem sabe um dia  
Frente a frente  
A gente ainda vai se encontrar**_

Nesse momento, todos eles, os seis aparecem cantando. Fãs choravam ao verem a linda cena.

_**Uma história de amor  
Não acaba assim  
Se não foi bom pra você  
Foi tão bom pra mim**_

_**Uma história de amor  
Não tem sim nem não  
E nem se pode explicar  
Numa simples canção**_

Tomoyo surge cantando, com a mão em direção ao coração.

_**O meu coração quer saber  
Por que que a gente sonha demais  
Se ontem foi romance e prazer  
Hoje amanheceu tão fulgaz**_

Meiling surge logo atrás de Tomoyo, andando em direção ao centro do Palco. Apontando com um dedo para os fãs, enquanto cantava. 

_**Nunca esperei de você  
Nem mesmo podia esperar  
Que você pudesse entender  
Tudo que eu queria te dar**_

Sakura cantava como se estivesse dando um adeus. Mas, cantava com tanta emoção e esperança, que aquecia milhares de corações presentes no estádio.

_**Um bye-bye, um tchau  
É ponto final  
Mas quem sabe um dia  
Frente a frente  
A gente ainda vai se encontrar  
**_

Mais uma vez, todos soltavam a voz, tornando- a em uma. Enquanto eles cantavam, os fãs tiveram uma certeza: o show estava chegando ao fim.

_**  
Uma história de amor  
Não tem sim nem não  
E nem se pode explicar  
Numa simples**_ _**canção**_

_**Uma história de amor  
Não acaba assim  
Se não foi bom pra você  
Foi tão bom pra mim**_

Enquanto cantavam, os meninos pararam de tocar seus instrumentos se dirigindo ao centro do palco batendo palmas no ritmo da música, cantando a capela. Os fãs apenas os imitavam.

_**Uma história de amor  
Não tem sim nem não  
E nem se pode explicar  
Numa simples**_ _**canção**_

_**Uma história de amor  
Não acaba assim  
Se não foi bom pra você  
Foi tão bom pra mim...**_

Gritos e mais gritos eram ouvidos. E milhares de pessoas choravam com a despedida dos Golden Star.

"_Valeu Hong Kong! Até a próxima!_" gritaram os seis saindo do palco correndo

_**Estádio Hong Kong- Camarim**_

Após, mais um show tudo o que se via era a empolgação dos integrantes.

"_Uau! Você viram aquilo!_" disse uma Meiling extasiada

"_É mesmo, Meiling! Foi tudo tão lindo!_" disse Tomoyo com os olhinhos brilhando _"E você Sakura?" _continuou

"_Gente, sem palavras. Se foi assim em Hong Kong imagine na nossa próxima turnê!" _disse empolgada

"_Ei, Sakura! Mal acabamos um show já está pensando na outra turnê?" _disse Shaoran incrédulo

"_Claro Li. Mas, não vai me dizer que não gostou?" _perguntou debochada

"_Ih, já vão começar de novo..." _disseram Yue e Eriol sem acreditar

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta:

"_Pode entrar!" _disse Tomoyo

"_Gente, não acredito! Vocês arrasaram mais uma vez!" _disse Naoko

"_Aiaiai..."_ suspirou Sakura

"_Sakura?" _chamou Shaoran

"_Oi Li!" disse_

"_Posso falar com você por um instante, a sós?" perguntou receoso_

"_Claro Li, vamos lá para sala da Naoko"_ disse

Todos olhavam para a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Meiling, ao verem sairem disparou:

"_É hoje, que esses dois vão se entender!" _disse empolgada

"_Já estava na hora!" _disse Yue

"_Não será dessa vez, meu caros amigos." _disse Eriol enigmático

"_Mas Eriol, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas!"_ explodiu Meiling

"_Calma, Meiling. Tudo o que quero dizer é que o momento certo ainda não chegou." _disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"_Escuta aqui inglês! Se você estiver jogando maldição, pra cima daqueles dois eu te mato!" _disse tentando avançar em Eriol, mas sendo segura por Yue.

"_Não será hoje, meu caro amigo. Ainda não..." _pensou

_**Sala da Naoko...**_

"_Pronto, aqui estamos. O que você quer me falar Li?_" perguntou curiosa

"_Sakura, nós nos conhecemos a muitos anos, não é mesmo?_" perguntou vendo-a confirmar

"_Sei que passamos por maus bocados, nunca nos entendemos_ _sempre brigamos" _continuou

"_Li, onde você está querendo chegar?" _perguntou curiosa

Shaoran respirando fundo:

"_Sakura, eu... eu..." _dissecorando Li

Sakura também corando:

"_Sim você..." _incentivou

"_Sakura!" _gritou Touya

"_Touya!" _disse correndo até seu irmão

"_Sakura, papai e o pessoal estão esperando vocês no camarim, para comemorar " _disse Touya

"_É mesmo!" _disse indo até seu _irmão. "Shaoran, você não vem?_" perguntou

"_Vão indo na frente. Eu quero ficar aqui, ainda mais um pouco" _disse Shaoran de costas, olhando para a janela

"_Ok, vamos Touya" _disse saindo da sala com seu irmão

Shaoran ao ver Sakura indo embora com seu irmão, diz:

"_Sakura, eu te amo..." _

**N/A: Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, de coração. E sei que estou demorando a postar os capítulos da fic mas, é que estou em aula na faculdade. Talvez, eu tenha que deixar um pouco a net de lado. Espero que não!!!**

**Então é isso. Um grande beijo no coração...**

**E até a próxima...**

**Yume-chan**

****


	6. Quando o amor chegar

Olá a todos, essa é a minha primeira fica de Saint Seiya. Espero que gostem.

_Por Yume-Chan_

**Capítulo 6:Quando o amor chegar**

Uma semana se passou desde o show que fizeram na cidade de Hong Kong. Eram 5:30 da manhã e todos os integrantes da banda se encontravam no Aeroporto Internacional de Hong Kong para mais uma viagem. Junto deles, estavam seus parentes, amigos e alguns fãs que madrugaram só para vê-los partir.

Sentados nos bancos a espera do jato particular estavam Shaoran e Eriol conversando, enquanto os demais estavam nos outros bancos, dormindo. Enquanto conversavam, Shaoran mantia os olhos fixos em Sakura que estava ao seu lado. Eriol ao perceber a cena perguntou:

"_E então, meu caro amigo, o que pretende fazer agora?"_ -vendo Li arregalar os olhos em surpresa

"_Eu ainda não sei, meu amigo _-disse afagando os cabelos de Sakura _"Eu só sei que em breve, espero dizer tudo a ela, mesmo sabendo que corro o risco de perder a sua amizade"_ -disse vendo- a se mexer

"_Li, eu vou tomar um café. Você também quer um?"_ -perguntou Eriol se levantando

"_Por favor, Eriol. E traga um daqueles bem forte!"_ -disse de um jeito engraçado arrancando risos do amigo.

"_Pode deixar"_ -disse saindo

_**Eu não sei o que fazer **_

_**Quando estou ao seu lado**_

_**Tento fugir, me esconder**_

_**Mas, dá tudo errado**_

Enquanto continuava a afagar os cabelos cor de mel de Sakura, Li se perdia em pensamentos e a única pergunta que surgiu em sua mente foi?

"_Será que um dia ainda vamos nos entender, Sakura?"_ -pensou vendo Sakura sem mexer e coçar os olhos.

Sakura enquanto durmia, pôde ouvir uma parte da conversa de Eriol e Shaoran. Mas, tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi quando Li falava sobre sentimentos mas ela não tinha certeza se o que ouvira era verdade ou se ela estava se engando. No momento em que Li afagava seus cabelos, permaneceu de olhos fechados fingindo que estava dormindo. Ao perceber, que não tinha mais sono, Sakura começou a se mexer e quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com os lindos olhos âmbar de Shaoran.

_**Será que um dia vamos nos entender?**_

_**Quando seus olhos mergulham nos meus**_

_**Não sei o que fazer...**_

Por um momento, o tempo pareceu parar. Parecia que naquele lugar, só existia os dois e mais ninguém. Uma mistura de sentimentos tomava conta dos dois. Até que, no momento seguinte, ao perceberem o que se passava entre os dois, eles se viam corados e envergonhados. E tudo o que Sakura pôde ouvir, foi:

"_Bom dia, Bela Adomecida" _-disse Shaoran, sorrindo

"_Bom dia, Li" _-disse vermelha, sentada ao seu lado

"_Sakura..."_ -chamou-a

"_Sim, Li"_ disse olhando nos olhos castanhos de Shaoran

"_Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir a você para não me chamar de Li"_ -disse fingindo estar zangado

"_Desculpe, Shaoran" _-disse envergonhada

"_Agora sim, esta melhor"_ -disse num tom de brincadeira

"_Ah é? Vai ser assim?"_ -perguntou em pé em frente a Li com as mãos na cintura, entrando na brincadeira

"_É"_ -disse determinado

"_Então tá. Espera só quando a gente chegar no Brasil"_ -disse com uma voz bem charmosa

"_Sakura, Sakura não me provoque. Pois, eu não responderei pelos meu atos"_ -disse com a voz rouca

"_E o que você vai fazer?"_ -perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha arqueada

"_Espere e verá"_ -se aproximando dela encurralando-a na parede

"_Shaoran, eu..."_ -disse vermelha vendo o rosto do Li bem próximo ao seu

_**Será que um dia vamos nos entender?**_

_**Mas tento encontrar palavras **_

_**Para te dizer...**_

"_Pelo que vejo, vocês começaram o dia com o pé direito, não é mesmo?"_ perguntou Eriol se aproximando dos amigos

"_Eriol!"_ -disseram juntos

"_Bom dia Eriol"_ -disse Sakura sorrindo, se afastando de Shaoran

"_Bom dia, querida Sakura. Dormiu bem?"_ -perguntou Eriol com um sorriso enigmiático

"_Durmi, sim. Obrigada por perguntar"_ -sorrindo

"_É, pelo que vejo. Se não acordarmos esses três, nós nunca viajaremos"_ -disse Li apontando para os amigos que estavam nos bancos

"_Bom, o jeito mesmo é acordá-los. Vamos lá então"_ -disse Sakura se aproximando de Meiling

"_Meiling, Meiling acorda"_ -Shaoran balançando-a de leve

"_Me deixa dormir, caramba"_-sonolenta ainda deitada no banco

Shaoran vendo que não ia dar certo acordá-la, arma um plano e cochicha com Sakura:

"_Você está pensando o mesmo que eu?"_ -disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

"_Sim"_ -respondeu Sakura no mesmo tom

"_Então, vamos lá!"_ -disse Li

Sakura ao ver Shaoran, próximo ao ouvido de Meiling, coloca as mãos na boca tentando abafar o riso.

"_MEILING ACORDA, OS ANCIÕES ESTÃO AQUI" _-gritou

"_O QUE?"_ -gritou sentando-se no banco logo em seguida, desesperada

Tudo o que se via era Sakura e Shaoran rindo da cara de zangada de Meiling.

"_Eu ainda mato vocês"_ disse trincando os dentes

Meiling ao olhar para o lado vê Tomoyo e Yue dormirem como um anjo. Sakura, ao ver Meiling limpando a garganta, coloca suas mãos nos ouvidos, sendo imitada por Shaoran. Eriol, que via a cena, apenas contava de um até três mentalmente.

"_TOMOYO E YUE, ACORDEM"_

Ao ouvirem a voz de Meiling, os dois acordam assustados caindo no chão. As poucas pessoas que estavam ali, olhavam assustados para a cena.

"_Ai essa doeu"_ -disseram juntos

"_Bom dia, seu bando de preguiçosos"_ -disse Meiling estressada

"_Ihhh, ela tá de TPM"_ -sussurrou Yue vendo Tomoyo confirmar com risinhos

"_EU TÔ O QUE, YUE?"_-disse com os olhos em chamas

"_Nada amor. Bom dia"_ -disse longo em seguida beijando-a

"_Bom dia"_ -se pendurando no pescoço do namorado

_**Te dizer...**_

Sakura e Shaoran ao olharem para o lado veêm Tomoyo e Eriol se beijando, ficam se encarando. Shaoran, ao se aproximar de Sakura a vê com um olhar distante e perdido. E quando chega mais perto, pensando em abraça-la, ela se afasta.

"_Droga"_ -Shaoran resmungou baixinho

"_Bom dia, gente"_ -Naoko se aproximando

"_Bom dia, Naoko"_ -responderam juntos

"_Prontos para conhecerem o Brasil?"_ -perguntou vendo o entusiasmo das meninas

"_Sim"_- disseram as três

"_Então, vamos lá"_-chamou-os se dirigindo até a entranda de embarque

_**Eu não quero mais mentir assim**_

_**Eu não quero mais sofrer**_

_**Eu não sei como agir**_

_**Quando estou com você...**_

_**Tempos depois...(no avião)**_

Enquanto todos se encontravam acomodados nos comodos do luxuoso avião. Yue e Meiling, conversavam animadamente com seus amigos, Tomoyo e Yue. Tudo estava bem, até que é ouvido um som bem forte vindo do quarto:

_**PÁ**_

"_O que foi isso?"_ -todos se perguntaram olhando em direção de onde viera o ruído.

Todos olhavam assustados para a porta do quarto, onde estavam Sakura e Shaoran. Fazendo menção em ir até a porta vericar, o que estava acontecendo. Mas, decidiram permanecer no mesmo lugar. Até que a porta se abriu violentamente. De lá, sairam Sakura, extremamente vermelha e Shaoran com a mão no rosto, sinal de que levara um tapa.

"_SHAORAN LI, O QUE VOCÊ PENSOU QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?" _-gritou Sakura vermelha

"_Calma, Sakura. Eu posso explicar"_ -disse massageando o rosto também vermelho

"_EXPLIQUE-SE, AGORA" _-gritou Sakura nervosa

"_Sakura eu..., eu..."_ -pimentão

"_Gente, o que aconteceu?"_ -perguntou Tomoyo sem acreditar na cena que via.

"_Querida Sakura, pode nos dizer o que houve?"_ -pediu Eriol

"_É que o Shaoran ele..., ele.." _-voltando a ficar vermelha

"_O que o Shaoran fez, Sakura?"_ -disse impaciente

"_Ele me beijou..."_ -disse baixinho, muito vermelha.

"_Ahhhhh, que lindo!"_ -disseram Meiling Tomoyo com estrelinhas nos olhos

"_Ah, Sakurinha. Não foi tão ruim assim. Eu sei que você gostou" _-disse determinado

"_Oras seu..."_ -disse pronta para avançar em Shaoran, mas sendo impedida por Yue e Eriol

"_Calma, Sakura"_ -disse Yue, tentando acalmar o clima

"_Seu bando de traídores, me soltem"_ -gritou dando um chute na canela de Yue e Eriol

"_Sakura" _-disseram as meninas

"_Não venham me dar sermões, ok?"_ -disse indo novamente para o quarto. _"E você..."_ -disse para Shaoran _"Não se atreva a entrar no MEU quarto, ouviu bem?" _ -disse fuzilando-o com os olhos, batendo a porta do quarto em seguida

"_O que deu nela?"_ -todos menos, Shaoran

_**Quando o amor chegar**_

_**Não tenha medo de se entregar**_

_**O amor bate na porta apenas uma vez**_

_**Respire fundo conte e até três**_

_**No quarto...**_

"_Por que ele fez isso comigo?"_ -disse encostada na porta descendo até o chão, com lágrimas nos olhos

Batidas na porta eram ouvidas e Sakura levanta do chão assustada, limpando as lágrimas. Shaoran batia na porta insistentemente.

"_Sakura, abre essa porta. Precisamos conversar"_ -pediu bastante sério

"_Me deixe em paz. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você" _-disse um pouco nervosa

"_Sakura, abre essa porta ou a arrobarei se for preciso"_ -disse perdendo a paciência

"_Não"_ -gritou do outro lado sem conter as lágrimas

"_Sakura, por favor..."_ -pediu mais uma vez parando de bater e encostando a cabeça na porta

"_Me deixe em paz, Shaoran."_ -suplicou chorando

"_Não faz assim, Sakura." _- com a voz trêmula

"_Sai Shaoran, já não basta o que me fez"_ -soluçando

"_Sakura, eu te amo"_ -disse de uma vez

_**Quando o amor chegar**_

_**Não tenha medo de sorrir**_

_**Pois chegou o momento**_

_**De ser feliz...**_

"_O que?"_ -disse arregalando os olhos

"_**Ele me ama?"**_ pensou sem conter a emoção

"_Isso mesmo, Sakura. Eu te amo. Abra essa porta"_ -implorou

Sakura lentamente abre a porta, dando de cara com um Shaoran com os olhos vermelhos. Sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Sakura sai do quarto ficando de frente para Shaoran. Seus amigos apenas ficaram olhando tudo desde o início, em mais absoluto silêncio.

Sakura sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, pergunta repetindo o que ele dissera:

"_Você me ama?"_ -perguntou sem acreditar

"_Droga, Sakura. Eu não só te amo, como eu também sou louco por você"_ -disse vermelho, olhando nos olhos verdes de Sakura

"_Shaoran, eu..."_ -tentou balbuciar algo mas nada saia

"_Sakura, eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Desde o nosso primeiro ensaio como uma banda de verdade."_-sincero _"Mas, eu sabia que nunca conseguiria chamar sua atenção. Eu já não aguentava mais ficar com isso entalado na garganta" _-respirou fundo

"_Shaoran..."_ -disse vendo-o se aproximar

"_Sakura, o que eu estou tentando dizer é o seguinte"_ -pausa _"Você quer namorar comigo?"_ -perguntou segurando as mãos de Sakura

"_Ah, moleque!"_ -disse Yue

"_Eu... eu..."_ -Sakura sem saber o que falar

"_Eu sabia"_ -disse soltando as mãos dela, dando as costas

Sakura vendo-o cada vez mais distante, voltou a chorar com mais força. Acabou chamado a atenção de Shaoran que não entendia por que ela estava chorando.

"_Sakura, por que você..."_ -mas foi interrompido

_**De ser feliz...**_

"_Droga, você não entende? Não vê que estou assim por sua causa?"_ -gritou desesperada

"_Por minha causa?"_ -disse sem entender

"_Droga, Shaoran. Eu te amo, não consigo viver sem você"_ -disse sem controlar as batidas do coração

Ao ouvir isso, um lindo sorriso surge nos lábios do chinês. Tudo o que ele fez foi abraçá-la com todas as suas forças.

"_Eu te amo..."_ -disse Sakura soluçando no peitoral de Li, agarrando em sua camisa

"_Eu também te amo, meu anjo"_ -disse afagando os cabelos de sua amada

_**De ser feliz...**_

N/A: Oi gente, sei que demorei a postar mais um capítulo, mas espero que tenham gostado. Vou postar os capítulos aos poucos, ok?

Um grande beijo...

Yume-chan


	7. O caderninho

N/A: Oiiii, pra todo mundo!!!!! Nossa, que saudade!!!! Para quem não me conhece, eu sou a _**Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto**_, mais conhecida como, _**Yume-chan**_. E estou aqui para postar mais um capítulo da fic _**Golden Star**_. Gente, tenho um pequeno aviso a dar a vocês, mas ele eu só darei nó final da fic, ok?

Agora, chega de enrolação. Vamos que vamos que a fic está anadando!

Espero que gostem... Então com vocês...

**Golden Star:**

**Capítulo 7: O caderninho**

Dois meses se passaram desde que chegaram no Brasil. E desde que colocaram os pés em solo brasileiro, os Golden Star não paravam um só minuto no hotel em que estavam hospedados. Quantas e quantas vezes eles eram vistos nas praias, nos shoppings e até mesmo nos cinemas pelos fãs. Porém, durante seu momento de descontração, eles sempre estavam sorridentes atendendo os pedidos de crianças, jovens, adolescentes, adultos e idosos: dar autográfos e tirar fotos. Isso era o que eles mais gostavam de fazer, pois adoravam ter contato com o público.

Porém, hoje, era um dia que eles se encontravam alojados em seus quartos. Tanto os meninos quanto as meninas se encontravam em quartos, que eram separados. O quarto das meninas era cor de rosa decorado com flores de cerejeira nas paredes , tinha três camas, sobre elas haviam vários bichinhos de pelúcia, uma televisão de plasma que poderia ser comparada a uma tela de cinema, porém menor. O dos meninos era azul (para não haver briga de eles optarem pelo quarto verde, que era de frente para o das garotas, Naoko providenciou tudo) e tinha desenhado nas paredes guitarras em tons azul bem clarinho, também tinham televisão de plasma poucos móveis. O que dois quartos tinham em comum, é que dentro deles haviam frigobar e banheiros com hidromassagem.

Um fato que era bastante engraçado é que a maioria das noites, Shaoran, Eriol e Yue, entravam no quarto das meninas, para assustá-las. Shaoran , junto com Yue, haviam colocado uma rã dentro do quarto delas. Meiling, que estava com máscara facial na cor verde, como ela mesma diz:_ Que é para não dar rugas_,ao sair do banheiro se deparou com o animal no meio do quarto. O que resultou em vários gritos e ataques histéricos arrancando muitas gargalhadas dos rapazes.

E como hoje estava chovendo, ninguém quis sair do hotel para lugar nenhum. Então, as meninas estavam tão feliz idéia que tiveram que resolveram chamar Shaoran e Cia para assistirem filmes com elas. Os três aceitaram na hora. Eles ficaram horas discutindo quais seriam os filmes que iriam assitir. Porém, era isso o que estavam fazendo até agora. os seis se encontravam sentados no sofá um olhando para cara do outro. Sem saber que solução arrumar para aquele pequeno problema.

- Que tal Transformers – sugeriu Tomoyo.

- Minha rainha, esse filme nós vimos no cinema, lembra? -disse

- É mesmo -suspirou cansada.

Yue ficou tão pensativo e sério de repente deixando seus amigos preocupados. Sakura por sua vez, não estava gostando de vê-lo naquele estado, resolveu se manisfestar.

- E então Yue, alguma idéia? -vendo que ele não demosntrava nenhuma ação.

- Hum... -respondeu ele com a mão no queixo tentando achar uma solução.

- Fala logo de uma vez Yue! -disparou Meiling nerovosa, vendo que ele não respondia.

Dez minutos se passaram até que Yue resolvera se pronunciar.

- JÁ SEI! -assustando todos que estavam presntes.- Que tal nós assistirmos Instinto Selvagem? -sugeriu Yue.

- Boa Yue! Até que enfim! - disse Shaoran. - Mas galera, esse filme não é aquele que a Sharon Stone dá aquela abertura de perna? -com um sorriso safado.

-Hummm... E que abertura! -disseram os três juntos.

- ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA QUE POUCA ENVERGONHICE É ESSA? -gritou uma furiosa Tomoyo.

- Calma, amor. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você e só para você. Mais nisso eu tenho que concordar com os rapazes. Não vai me dizer que você não gostou de ver aquele filme,_ De olhos bem fechados_? -perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, deixando vermelha.

- ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA! -gritou a morena envergonhada.

- Hum... Bem que eu percebi que a Daidouji estava olhando para o Eriol com outros olhos! -Yue se pronunciou, sem controlhar a risada.

- Tomoyo Daidouji quem te viu, quem te vê hein! -completou Shaoran rindo em seguida.

- Ei vocês três, querem parar? Ninguém está aqui para julgar os filmes que cada um viu. E se a Tomoyo viu ou não, não é problema de vocês.- defendendo a amiga Muito menos seu o inglês! -apontando o dedo no nariz do garoto. - Pois, quando a Tomoyo viu o filme, eu e Sakura também... -sendo interrompida.

- Você e Sakura o que Meiling? -perguntaram Yue e Shaoran incrédulos.

- É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, Shaoran. Nós vimos o filme sim. -continuou Sakura, vendo que os rapazes a olhavam incrédulos. - Ah gente, qual é? Fala sério! Nós três somos mulheres. Assim como vocês três homens. Que podem ver qualquer tipo de sacanagem... (- Safadeza -disse Meiling). - Porque nós mulheres não podemos ver, hein? -estreitando os olhos.

- Eu... eu... -Shaoran ficara abobado com o que acabara de ouvir de Sakura, deixando-o de boca aberta.

- Baba, baby... -disse Meiling fechando a boca do primo, arrancando risos das amigas.

- Mulher, você me assusta. - disse Yue para Sakura, com os olhos arregalados. - Nem parece a Sakura que nós conhecemos.

- Eu sou a mesma, Yue. Mas, a visão que vocês tem de mim é da Sakura santa. Pois bem, não quero continuar taxa como santa. Vocês nem conhecem a metade da mulher que tem aqui dentro. -apontando para si. - Santa no soy. E jamás seré. -com voz sensual olhando com malícia para Shaoran.

- Uau, Sakura! -disse Yue com cara de bobo.

- Meu caro amigo, que namorada foi arrumar hein? - disse Eriol, com um sorriso malícioso nos lábios.

- É...-olhando para a menina de olhos verdes, abrindo um sorriso.

- Já que não temos solução para resolver esse problema, só há um jeito de fazer valer a pena a nossa vinda aqui. -disse Yue olhando para os amigos, vendo que eles entenderam o recado.

- Y... Yue o... o que v...você quer dizer? -Meiling assustada com o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

- Oras, Meiling nada mais do que algo justo, não é mesmo Shao? -olhando fundo dos olhos Rubis de Meiling.

- Bem pensado Yue -Shoran com um novo brilho no olhar. - Já que as meninas estão mais "animadas" nada melhor do que fazer aquilo com elas, não é mesmo? -olhando para Sakura, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Shao...Shaoran... -disse Sakura com os olhos arregalados, ficando vermelha.

- Com certeza, meu caro amigo. -sorrindo, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras.

- Galera, o que estamos esperando? Somos três contra três. Que levar a melhor, ganha. - disse Yue. - E aí estão prontos? -vendo-os confirmar. - Então vamos lá!!!- animado.

- ATACAR!!!!!!!-gritaram os três

-AHHH!!!!!- gritaram as três.

Uma hora se passou desde a pequena confusão em busca do filme perfeito. Vários bichinhos de pelúcia jogados no chão, camas desarrumadas, penas espalhadas pelo quarto e algumas se encontravam ainda no ar, sendo lançandos para alguma direção, pelo ar-condicionado que estava ligado. Até que foram ouvidas batidas na porta...

- Pode entrar -disse Meiling, bastante ofegante.

- Oi gente, e então? Já resolveram os filmes que vão ass... - não pôde terminar a frase ao ver a cena. - MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?-com os olhos arregalados, lançando os olhos das camas para eles .

- Calma, Naoko. Não é nada disso que você está pensando...- falou Tomoyo se controlando para não rir.

- Como não é isso que estou pensando, Tomoyo Daidouji? Veja isso!- assustada com a cena.

- Naoko, relaxa isso acontece. - Sakura do jeito mais calmo possível.

- Isso já foi demais!!!! -nervosa. - YAMAZAKI, VENHA AQUI AGORA!!!-desesperada.

- Fala Naoko.- sorrindo. - O que aconteceu? -vendo o desespero da amiga.

- Veja isso... -apontando para dentro do quarto. - Oi gente!!! -dando tchauzinho para seus amigos.

- Oi Yama... -respoderam sorrindo.

- Mas, como? Yamazaki você não viu aquela zona? -sem acreditar que o amigo não os repreendera.

- Vi, Naoko. E você quer que eu diga mais o que? -com os olhos estreitos. - Eles estão se divertindo, não estão? Não é mesmo, gente? -sorrindo.

- É isso aí Yama!!! -disseram juntos.

- Mas, Yamazaki ...-sendo interrompida.

- Ah Naoko, fala sério. Até parece que você nunca fez. -com um sorriso malícioso nos lábios.

- O QUE? -ficando vermelha.

- 'Ô mente poluída!' - pensou, revirando os olhos. - Naoko porque você não entra lá e vai se divertir com as meninas, aproveita que eu vou entrar lá também. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. -malicioso. -Galera, tem lugar pra mais dois aí? -perguntou para os amigos.

- Tem sim Yama, chega aí!!! -chamou Shaoran.

- E aí, galera? Prontos para mais uma rodada? -perguntou Yue.

-Sim... -disseram as meninas.

-GUERRA DE TRAVEISSEIRO!!!! -gritaram todos.

- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! -gritaram as quatro.

**Duas horas depois de tanta bagunça e muita zoação...**

-Gente, eu jurava que vocês... -deitada no chão sobre os ursinhos, ficando envergonhada com o que pensara a pouco.

- Meu Deus, Naoko. - Sakura vermelinha. - Você tem uma mente poluída mesmo. Nós não somos assim não. -disse ela arrancado risos de todos. - E que o que você anda fazendo como o Yukito hein? -com malícia na voz.

- Hum... Verdade ou consequência? Gostei! -disse Yue divertido.

- O que você está insinuando, Sakura Kinomoto? -estreitando os olhos.

- Quero saber o que vocês fazem quando estão sozinhos. -decidida.

- Sakura...-disseram Tomoyo e Meiling.

- Deixem meninas. -Yue, tranqüilo. - Vai ser devertido saber o segredo do meu irmão. Se ele é um fanfarrão ou se é um perfeito anjo disfarçado. -sorriu malicioso.

- Fanfarrão tenho certeza que ele não é. - sorriu, confiante. - Mas, posso garantir que de anjo ele não tem nada. -sorriu ficando vermelha, lembrando do namorado.

- Espera Naoko, você está querendo dizer que o Yukito é um pegador? -Shaoran se demonstrou curioso.

- Sim. -disse ela, ficando vermelhinha.

- Quem diria, Yukito Tsukishiro o maior safadão de Tomoeda. - Shaoran disse, arrancando risos de todos.

- Ai, para Shao. Tá doendo. - Meiling se contorcendo de tanto rir. - Eu não consigo parar!!!! -arrancando risos de Tomoyo.

- Gente, cadê a Sakura? -Yue disse procurando a amiga.

- Sakura, cadê você? -perguntou Shaoran procurando-a, deixando escapar de seus lábios um sorriso ao encontrá-la sentada sobre a cama, com um violão na mão. - Florzinha, o que você está fazendo? -vendo que sua amada o olhava com tanto carinho.

- Bem, tenho algo importante para falar para vocês. -fazendo uma pausa. -Todos vocês acharam que o objetivo de vocês estarem aqui hoje, seria apenas para vermos filmes juntos, enquanto chovia, não é mesmo? -vendo que todos a olhava, concordando com o que ela dizia.

- Mas, vocês estavam enganados. Na verdade, esqueceram o real motivo que os trouxeram aqui, principalmente você Shaoran -vendo-o arregalar os olhos. - E tenho certeza, que o que vou dizer agora, fará sentidno para todos vocês. -respirando fundo.

- Hoje, é um dia muito especial que não deve ser esquecido. Hoje, está fazendo 6 anos que nos tornamos amigos e isso é muito importante... -ficando com os olhos marejados.

- É muito importante porque, cada um de vocês tem um papel importante na minha vida, assim como tenho um papel importante na vida de cada um de vocês -com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yue, Naoko, Yamazaki e os demais que não estão aqui agora, mas que são importantes para mim, como também são para vocês. -vendo que eles a olhavam com um sorriso.

- Você não imaginam como está sendo difícil para mim encontrar palavras para dizer para vocês. Mas, tudo o que posso lhe dizer é o seguinte: Obrigada, por vocês existirem. Por vocês estarem na minha vida e por serem o que são. Eue tenho certeza que se estamos aqui hoje, nesse hotel, onde fizemos guerra de traveisseiros e muita bagunça, isso tudo aconteceu por que vocês existem, e por que milhares de pessoas nos apoiaram para que nós chegassemos onde estamos. -fazendo uma pausa, fazendo suas amigas chorarem emocionadas. - Cada história que passamos, cada história que vivemos, que sorrimos, que choramos, fomos nós que escrevemos. -arrancando sorrisos dos amigos. - Então, eu agradeço muito a Deus, por escrever a primeira linha da família Golden Star, com vocês. -sem controlar as lágrimas.

- E meninas, não chorem. Porque, se tem algo que eu aprendi com vocês foi nunca chorar, mesmo que ouvesse nenhum motivo. -vendo-as rirem. -Mas, eu sei que essas lágrimas são de felicidade. Então chorem mais!!! -arrancando risos de todos. Então é isso, amo muito vocês... -olhando para todos. -Amo muito você...-olhando para Shaoran.

- Eu também -viu-o sorrir.

- Agora, eu tenho algo para vocês. Essa é a mais nova música que eu escrevi. Ela fala sobre a nossa amizade. Mas, eu quero que prestem muita atenção em cada palavra que eu disser, tá? -piscando para Shaoran.

Sakura estava com o violão na mão se concentrando na melodia, até que ela começa a tocá-lo. Todos a olhavam com um sorriso nos lábios sem acreditar na "surpresa" que ela fizera sem que ninguém descobrisse. Como ela fez? Isso ninguém sabe.

Até que ela começou a cantar:

_Eu queria ser  
O seu caderninho,  
Pra poder ficar  
Juntinho de você_

Yue e Meiling ficaram abraçados sorrindo apenas apreciando a amiga falar cada verso , cada estrofe daquela canção, com olhares apaixonados. Meiling num ato sapeca beija Yue, que ficara vermelho e muito feliz.

_Inclusive na escola  
Eu queria com você entrar  
E na volta, juntinho ao seu corpo  
Eu iria ficar_

Tomoyo se lembra com carinho como conheceu Eriol e como foram os momentos em que passaram juntos. As aulas de música, os ensaios, bons tempos, ficaram se olhando beijando- se em seguida.

_E em casa então  
Você me abriria  
Para me estudar _

_E se assustaria  
_

Yamazaki e Naoko lembravam de como era a época em que conhecera Chiharu e Rika. E como a primeira ficava zangada com as mentiras que ele contava na época da escola. Sempre com o indicando levantado encanto Ciharu o enforcava, com raiva. Os doia cairam na risada o lembrar da garota.

_Ao ver revelado em seu caderninho_  
_Meu rosto te olhando  
E dizendo baixinho  
Benzinho não posso viver,  
Longe de você. _

Shaoran olhava para Sakura com tanto carinho, amor, com tanta paixão, que seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. O mesmo acontecia com Sakura, retribuia olhar com a mesma intensidade. Amor, carinho, respeito, admiração podiam ser vistos neles._  
_

_Longe de você._

_Longe de você... _

A música estava chegando ao seu final, enquanto Sakura arrancava suspiros apaixonados e descontraídos de todos.

_Eu queria ser  
O seu caderninho..._

Sakura acabara sua canção, fazendo o arranjo final e ganhando muitos aplausos. Fazendo- a dar um lindo sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro. Por estar ao lado, dos seus verdadeiros amigos.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Êh, consegui! Oi gente, desculpem pela demora, de verdade. Mas, eu tive quer dar uma parada com as fics por um tempo por problemas de saúde e tal. Mas, agora estou melhor e junto com minha melhora veio essa fic que caiu como uma luva, no momento especial que estou passando. E quero dedicar essa fic aos meus amigos, que lêem as minhas fics e que estiveram aqui, me apoiando no momento em que estive acidentada. E quero dedicar a todos que me incentivaram me mandando reviews pedindo para que eu continuasse. Nossa, vocês não imaginam a força que recebi de vocês através delas.

Ah, e por favor. Não deixem de mandar reviews, ok? É muito importante para mim.

Então é isso...

Um grande beijo no coração...

Yume-chan...


	8. Dois corações e um segredo

**N/A:** Olá a todos, aqui é Yume-chan. E estou aqui com mais um capítulo de **_Golden Star._ **

Espero de coração que todos gostem.

Agradecimentos, só ao final da fic...

Então, chega de enrolação. Vamos que vamos que a fic está andando.

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 8: Dois corações e um segredo.**_

Eram 10 horas da manhã, Naoko se encontrava numa reunião no restaurante do hotel junto ao pessoal da produção dos Golden Star. Eles se mantiam bastante concentrados em diversos assuntos relacionados a banda, como: convites para programas de TV, propagandas e etc. Mas, isso não era tudo. Eles se preocupavam com uma coisa que era muito importante para a banda, a imagem. Sim, a imagem era um fator que contava bastante na carreira de cada um deles que se encontravam na mesa. Resultado: O sucesso avassalador do sexteto.

- Naoko, você não vai acreditar. Os Golden Star receberam mais e mais convites de várias emissoras de TV. - Rika com as mãos abarrotadas de correpondências. - A Globo está convidando Sakura e Syaoran para participarem da Dança dos Famosos. Esse Fautão não tem jeito. Tudo pra tirar castinha do nosso casalzinho. - Falou rindo. - A Band, está querendo fazer um especial com eles, o Sbt nem se fala. Só quer ibope. -revirando os olhos.

- A Multishow está exibindo os clipes deles todos os dias. E a MTV vai apresentar o show que eles fizeram em Hong Kong. -continuou Yamazaki. - Até na internet eles fazem sucesso. Sakura e Cia tem várias comunidades no Orkut. -com um sorriso bobo.

- E então Naoko, o que você acha desse sucesso todo? -brincou Chiharu.

- Amiga, eu? -apontando para si. - Nem sei o que falar. Eles estão em todo lugar e isso é muito bom. - sorriu. - Isso é apenas uma prova de que os esforços deles realmente valeram a pena. E nós... -apontando para todos. - Apenas ajudamos a realizar o sonho deles. E ficou muito feliz que isso tenha acontecido. -sorrindo. - Mas, gente. Nós temos um assunto que merece muito nossa atenção neste exato momento e que comunicar ele a vocês. -viu- os olharem curiosos.

- Sobre o que Naoko-chan? -perguntou Takeda.

- Sobre o tour que nossos amigos farão no Brasil -fazendo- os arregalarem os olhos. - Isso sem esquecer que eles farão o show deles aqui no Maracanã. E esse show fechará com chave de ouro a turnê deles por aqui. -fazendo uma pausa. - Porém, para que isso ocorra, nós teremos que agir muita coisa para que tudo aconteça perfeitamente bem. Sem um errinho se quer, entendem? -vendo-os confirmar. - Chiharu, você está com o bloco de anotações aí? -perguntou pra morena.

- Sim, Naoko. Está aqui dentro da pasta quer que eu o pegue? -vendo- a confirmar. - Espere só um minuto. -peguando de dentro da pasta. - Aqui está. -entregando a amiga.

- Yama, me empresta sua caneta? -pegando do bolso da camisa do amigo.

- Claro. -sorriu.

- Então vamos lá gente! Primeiro, precisamos ver as roupas que eles, usarão, os penteados, a maquiagem e etc. -contando nos dedos. - Sem falar que antes de sairmos do Japão, o show no Maracanã já estava confirmado. - Os esquipamentos e tudo mais. -escrevendo no papel. - Ah, claro. O Yusuke já está preparando tudo junto com o pessoal da iluminação e da sonorização. -confirmou. - Rika, você, como sempre, fará a maquiagem. - olhando para amiga. - Takeda, você é são os cabelos e penteados. -sorriu. E Chiharu, essa você adora. Você é as roupas. -fazendo a amiga sorrir. - E nós Yama, iremos confirmar se tudo está tudo em ordem. E você como assessor deve ser você mesmo, ok? -deu uma piscadela.

- Só você mesmo, né Naoko? -riu.

- Eu? -se fazendo ofendida. - Que isso Yama? Assim você me ofende! -arrancando risos de todos.

- Naoko, vou te contar. Você é muito engraçada, sabia? -Takeda rindo.

- Ah, Takeda. Obrigada! Vou tomar isso como um elogio! -sorrindo.

Naoko, ao pegar seu celular do bolso de sua calça, se assusta.

- Meu Deus! Onze ligações não atendidas? -com os olhos arregalados.

- Que foi, Naoko? Você estava esperando alguma ligação? - se pronunciou Rika.

- Não. Mas, é que eu nunca fiz isso. Nunca deixei de antender uma ligação. -suspirou, sem graça.

- Naoko, fique calma. Isso apenas prova que você não é tão perfeitinha assim como parece. E isso é apenas uma confirmação de que você erra como todo ser humano, erra. -Takeda, sincero.

- Você tem razão mas é que... -o celular voltou a tocar. Antes que ela perdesse a décima segunda ligação, atende. - Alô.

- _Naokinha, quanto tempo! _-a garota ouviu risadas do outro lado.

- Não pode ser- incrédula. _"Essa voz... Eu conheço essa voz." _-com os olhos arregalados.

_- Naokinha, você não vai falar comigo, não? -fingindo estar magoado._

Naoko, estava assustada com aquela ligação. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia ser chamada daquele jeito. E mesmo assim, só tinha uma pessoa que a chamava dessa maneira. Só pode ser...

- I... Ichio? -insegura.

Ichimiko Ogawara é um dos melhores amigos de Naoko. Sempre brincalhão, e muito amigo dos Golden Star, foi ele o responsávael pela gravação do primeiro CD da banda. Recebeu um apelido de Naoko muito carinhoso, Ichio.

- _Ele mesmo. Em carne e telefone._ (**N/A: **Como ele não poderia dizer em "carne e osso" que seria o mais correto. Ele usou o termo em "carne e telefone" para corfirmar que era ele mesmo que estava conversando com ela ao telefone, entenderam? ).

- Não acredito. -fechando a cara.

- Aí vem bomba. -falou Yamazaki tampando os ouvidos, sendo imitado pelos outros.

- SEU MISERÁVEL, IMBECIL! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FICAR TRÊS ANOS SEM ME DAR NOTÍCIAS? - revoltada. - EU QUE SOU SUA AMIGA FIQUEI PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ. -gritou a morena.

- _Calma, Naokinha. Não precisa ficar assim_! -pediu se segurando para não cair na risada.

- Calma? Eu deveria te matar, sabia? -chateada.

_- Minha morena, não fique assim_. -com carinho. - _Desculpa se eu sumi_ _desse jeito. Foi por causa do meu pai, você sabe disso. _-fazendo uma pausa. - _Você sabe que ele vive me perseguindo para que_ _eu volte para a empresa dele._ -suspirou cansado.

Ichio trabalhava na empresa de seu pai, a Ogawara Company, onde não rejeitou ser o presidente da mesma. Porém, dois meses depois foi chamado para trabalhar na gravadora Universal no Japão, sendo o promovido como o presidente mais novo desta, aceitando o cargo.

- É, eu sei. Mas, agora você não tem do que se queixar. Você está bem. E muito bem acompanhado, não é? -sorriu.

-_Nossa, assim você me deixa gamadinho, Naokinha!_ -brincou.

- Seu bobo. -riu. - E as novidades? Como estão as coisas aí? -interessada.

- _Vão bem. Eu fui lá em Osaka, na casa de minha mãe. Mas, não pude ficar por muito tempo.Porque hoje,eu tive que ir para mais uma viagem. Para falar a verdade, estou no meio dela. - _fingindo-se cansado.

- Creeeedo! Depois diz que não quer ficar doente. -debochada. - Também, não pára pra descansar um minuto... -suspirou.

- _Que nada, Naokinha. Até que essa viagem vai me ser útil, sabe?_ -riu. - _Praia, diversão, música... Estou me sentindo um adolescente num parque_ _de diversões_. -brincou.

- Então, o bebezão Ichio Ogawara está de volta? -sarcástica.

- _Ah, Naokinha. Não fala assim. Não vê que assim você me ofende? -fingindo-se indignado. _ _"Porque todo mundo diz isso"_ -pensou Naoko.

- Ichio , você não está sendo nada convincente! - debochada.

- _Não? Então, faz assim. Porque você não aparece no Aeroporto Tom_ _Jobim daqui as... Quatro horas? _ -a garota arregalou os olhos. - _Pede a_o _Yamazaki para ele levar você. Afinal de contas, ele sabe. Tenho certeza_ _que ele não irá te negar_. -lançando um olhar incrédulo para Yama.

- O QUE? -fanzendo o rapaz tiraro celular do ouvido. - VOCÊ ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ? -incrédula. -YAMAZAKI, VOCÊ SABIA DISSO? -desesperada.

- Sim. E as meninas também. -disse com naturalidade.

Naoko, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Seus amigos sabiam de tudo e não lhe contaram nada? Isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo.

- NÃO ACREDITO! -assustando os amigos..

- _Calma, Naokinha. Faz o que eu te pedi. Vai lá no aeroporto as 14hs._ _Please._ -implorando.

- Oras, e porque eu deveria? -com desdém. - Não pense que só porque estamos nos dando bem "agora", que eu farei tudo o que você quiser. -fria. - Se quiser nos encontrar, que venha até aqui. Pois, eu não irei nem em sonho, nem em pesadelo. -fria.

- Naoko! -sendo repreendida pelos amigos.

- Ah, por favor. Me poupem, né? Vocês não estão esperando que eu vá buscar aquele imbecil. -falando ainda ao telefone.

-_ Ei, esse "imbecil" tem nome._ -reclamou Ogawara.

- Exatamente. E sabe qual é o seu nome? -ouvindo- o perguntar com um "hum". - Ichio "Baka" Ogawara -riu debochada.

- _Ei, Naoko!_ -repreendendo-a.

- Oras, Ichio. Eu posso adorar você, zoar você, conversar ou até mesmo amar você. Mas, não se esqueça, que apesar desse sentimento meio "fraternal", eu começo a odiá-lo a cada minuto que passa. -trincando os dentes. - Não pense que eu me esqueci do que me fez aquele dia! Pois, eu não me esqueci! -com raiva.

- _Naoko! _-a chamou.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ ICHIO OGAWARA! NÃO ESPERE NADA DE BOM VINDO DE MIM. QUE NÃO VAI COLAR! ADEUS!- desligando o telefone.

_- Naoko... (tu...tu...tu...-telefone). - Droga! -jogando- o longe._

Chiharu, Rika e Yamazaki, não acreditavam no que a morena fez. Repreenderam a atitude dela com apenas com um olhar. Ela percebendo que eles não gostaram nada do que ela fez, ouvia- a dizer:

- Vocês querem parar de me olharem assim? -com raiva. - Não me venham dizer que estou errada ou coisa e tal. -fria. -Porque vocês erraram feio comigo. Sabiam que aquele cretino do Ogawara estava vindo para cá e não me contaram nada. -chateada.

- Mas, Naoko... -tentou Rika.

- Nada de mas, Rika. -assustando-a. - Agora, que me respondam com sinceridade. Se é que isso ainda existe em vocês. -deixando-os indignados. - Então, era ele o novo empresário que vocês tanto falavam, não é? -vendo hesitação nos olhos deles.

- ME RESPONDAM! -assustando-os.

- Sim, Naoko. É ele! -disse Yamazaki.

- Eu sabia. -sarcástica.

Deu um sorriso que não agradava nem um pouco seus amigos. Mas, ela nem se importava. O que importava no momento é que Ichio estaria no Japão daqui a algumas horas e só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele nãop vai deixá-la em paz, até conseguir resolver os problemas entre eles. Suspirou cansada, mas mesmo assim sorriu feliz:

- Agora sim, a família Golden Star vai estar completa. -sorriu, assustando- os.

ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccs

Syaoran, Eriol e Yue acordaram com muito bom humor. Apesar de terem ficado vendo até tarde vendo o DVD do show da amiga e cantora Koda Kumi, eles eram só empolgação e entusiasmo. Ichio acabara de ligar para o celular do Syaoran avisando que em quatro horas estaria em solo brasileiro junto deles. Razão de sobra para comemorar a chegada do amigo.

- Cara, eu não acredito que o Ichio vai estar aqui. -disse Yue. - Depois de tanto tempo... Nossa, que saudade.

- Concordo com você Yue. - falou Syaoran. - Eu lembro até hoje da primeira vez que fomos lá na Universal. Cara, eu não acredito que a Naoko fez aquilo. -riu. - Foi muito engraçado. -riu alto.

- É mesmo. -rindo. - Parece até que foi ontem que isso aconteceu. Lembro claramente como se fosse hoje... -Eriol sorrindo.

_**Flashback**_

_Era sábado de manhã, Naoko havia nos comunicado no dia anterior que teríamos uma reunião com o presidente da Universal. Era a primeira vez que nós iríamos para lá. _

_Um prédio grande bastante alto e muito bonito. Na verdade, não eram apenas um eram cinco iguais aquele. Mas, naquele momento não importava onde estávamos. O que importa que tudo aquilo parecia um sonho..._

_Nós estávamos muitos nervosos e com a ansiedade a flor da pele. Lembro que Tomoyo estava maravilhada com tudo o que via. Apesar de sua mãe ser dona das empresas Daidouji, nada se comparava a surpresa dela. _

_Sakura e Meiling também não ficavam atrás. Pareciam duas crianças indo para Disneylandia. As duas andavam de mãos dadas como se tivessem medo de se perderem. Até que ouvi Naoko dizer:_

_- Pessoal, esse é o prédio central da Universal. Não precisam se envergonharem demonstrar o que estão sentindo. - sorriu. - Quando eu vi aqui pela primeira vez, eu também me senti do mesmo jeito que vocês. Fiquei com cara de boba igual a vocês, meninas. - fazendo- nos rir. _

_- Naoko, você conhece o presidente dessa empresa? - perguntou Sakura._

_- Conheço sim, Sakura. Ele é um grande amigo meu. -sorriu. - Pena, que às vezes, temos uns pequenos probleminhas. -suspirou._

_- "Pequenos probleminhas?" -Meiling curiosa._

_- Sim. Logo vocês vão entender do que estou falando.-fez uma pausa. - E então vamos? -viu-nos confirmar._

_Seguimos ela até o elevador, entrando nele em seguida. Não apertara no botão do vigésimo andar. Chegando no mesmo em alguns minutos. Quando chegamos lá, encontramos com uma garota da nossa idade que parecia muito ser a secretária dele. Parece que Naoko já a conhecia, pois conversava com ela com tanta intimidade._

_- Oi Sayuri .-sorrindo._

_- Oi Naoko. Essa é a banda que você vai apresentar para o Ichio? -curiosa._

_- É sim. Esses são Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling e Yue. -apontando para nós._

_- Oi -dissemos juntos._

_- Ai que gracinha! -apertando sua bochecha Syaoran. - Esperem, só um instantinho que vou avisá-lo que já chegaram. -indo até a recepção._

**Yue interrompendo a narração. **

- Cara, Li. Aquela hora que a boazuda da Sayuri apertou suas bochechas e te chamou de gracinha. Cara, eu fiquei passado. Juro que eu te matava. Eu que, sou eu. Preferia que ela tivesse me chamado de gracinha do que você. Vamos concordar uma coisa. É sempre você Li que é o gato da história e não deixa nenhuma brecha pra ninguém. Não minta!!!! -num tom divertido.

- Ah, mas a culpa não é minha. O que posso fazer, se as mulheres me adoram? -riu.

- Mas, e eu? E o Eriol? Li deixa a gente tirar uma casquinha do seu sucesso. -vendo- o negar. - Deus, que castigo me destes! - choramingou.

- Ei, vocês querem me deixar continuar?

- Vai Eriol, continua. -falou Syaoran.

Bem...

**Voltando...**

_Sayuri voltava da recepção informando que Ichio nos esperava na sala e que poderíamos entrar. Nós já estávamos prontos para o que estava por vir. Então, Sayuri bateu na porta pedindo licença para entrarmos, deixando-nos entrar._

_- Olá a todos, sejam bem vindos. -um cara da minha altura, moreno de olhos azuis. - Fico feliz que tenham recebido meu convite. -olhando para nós. - Naokinha, você não gostaria de me apresentá-los._

_Quando ouvimos ele chamar a Naoko de um jeito tão, íntimo. Tudo que pudemos ver foi nossa querida amiga com o rosto vermelho, trincando os dentes pronta para partir pra cima dele. Essa é uma reação que eu nunca esperei ver da Naoko._

_- Está bem, da esquerda para a direita. -essa era a nossa ordem. - Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling e Yue. -sorrimos._

_- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou Ichimiko Ogawara, sou o presidente da gravadora Universal, como já sabem. Sou amigo da nossa querida Naokinha que está atrás de vocês. Por favor, queiram se sentar. - indicando as cadeiras de frente a sua mesa._

_- Bem, como vocês já sabem e como a Naoko lhes informaram. Eu serei o responsável para gravar o primeiro CD de vocês. Mas, para isso, preceisarei fazer um teste para saber se sabem realmente cantar. -olhando para cada um dos integrantes. - E então, prontos para o teste?_

_- Sim. -disseram juntos._

_- Pois, bem. Eu gostaria que vocês cantassem uma música composta por vocês. -interessado. - Mas, se não quiserem, por mim tudo bem. -tranqüilo._

_- Não, está tudo bem Senhor Ogawara. Nós cantaremos uma música nossa.- disse Sakura, fazendo-o sorrir._

_- Como se chama bela jovem? -cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa._

_- Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto. -corada._

_- Um belo nome. -sorriu. - Um nome de uma flor para uma bela flor. -deixando- a vermelha._

**Syaoran interrompendo:**

- Ah, Eriol aí já é demais. Precisa me lembrar que o Ichio estava cantando a minha gata? -grunhindo.

- Calma meu amigo. Não foi por mal. Apenas estou narrando os fatos que aconteceram lá até o momento exato da briga da Naoko. -sorriu enigmático.

- Está bem, vamos com isso logo de uma vez. - pediu Li, contrariado.

**Continuando...**

_- Obrigada. -vermelha._

_- De nada. -sorriu. - Então, vamos lá? Podem cantar para mim? -pediu._

_- Claro! -Tomoyo. - Sakura, canta aquela música que você escreveu, a nova! -sorrindo._

_- Ótima idéia, Tomy! Então, lá vai! -respirando fundo._

_**Você me enganou, você me usou **(Sakura)_

_**O meu coração nunca escutou**_

_**Você mentiu, me iludiu **_

_**Tentei te impedir, você partiu**_

_**(Narração da Yume-chan) **(**N/A:**Tudo o que vai acontecer a seguir é o pensamento de Eriol, ok? Até o momento em que ele for cantar junto com os amigos. Espero que prestem bastante atenção em cada detalhe, pois esse **Flashback **é muito importante!!!)_

_Naoko ao ouvir Sakura cantando sentiu uma tristeza tão grande. Uma tristeza que sentia há muito tempo mas, que não revelava a ninguém_. _Era bastante visível na face e nos olhos da morena. Ela começara a cantar num sussuro... _

_**Me fez chorar, deixei de sonhar** (Meiling)_

_**Ferido o meu peito não vai sarar**_

_**O tempo passou, o amor aumentou**_

_**Será que o sonho acabou?**_

_Tentando inúltimente evitar as lágrimas que estão formando duas piscinas em seus intensos olhos castanhos. Enquanto se controlava, Naoko sem querer havia aumentado um pouco o som de sua voz durante a canção. Como se estivesse fazendo uma segunda voz. Ato que não passou desapercebido por Eriol, que estava a sua frente. E quanto mais cantava, mais sua voz aumentava. Era como se fosse um desabafo. Eriol ao olhar para trás notou algo estranho acontecendo. Naoko cantava a música de Sakura olhando numa direção no qual ele desconhecia. Quando ele mirou seus olhos para a direção para onde ela olhava, ele se surpreendeu. Os castanhos de Naoko estavam mergulhando no fundo dos azuis de... Ichio?_

_**Não sei,** (Todos)_

_**Para onde você foi **_

_**Deixei,**_

_**De pensar em nós dois**_

_**Eu sei,**_

_**Que tudo isso não passou de mentiras**_

_**Eu te amo ainda... **_

_Céus! Era mesmo isso que ele estava vendo? Naoko estava cantando para Ichio Ogawara? Ele mantia os olhos fincados neles enquanto cantavam. De repente, ele desviara os olhos dos integrantes da banda para olhá-la. Espera aí! Ichio está olhando para Naoko, mas o que é isso que estou vendo. Os olhos azuis estão demonstrando...saudades? Pensou ele. _

_**Não sei, **(Todos)_

_**O que fazer com suas coisas **_

_**Deixei, **_

_**Para trás as coisas boas **_

_**Eu sei, **_

_**Brigamos por coisas tolas **_

_**Mas, eu te amo ainda...**_

_Espera aí! O que está acontecendo aqui? Desviando os olhos de Ichio para Naoko. Céus! Como eu não percebi antes? Arreganlando os olhos. A música que Meiling encontrou e juntou com as de Sakura... Deus! Mas, é claro! As letras são diferentes! E para piorar a situação, não tinha assinatura. Não era apenas foraça do hábito, era costume. Sakura era quem compunha a maioria das nossas músicas, por isso Meiling fez essa ligação. **Sakura composiçãoMúsica da banda.** Mas, ela estava errada. O correto seria: **Naoko Ichiobrigas de casal. **E tinha uma outra suposição: **Brigas de casal : dois corações Um segredo. **Então é isso..._

_**Aja o que houver estarei aqui **(Syaoran)_

_**Se um dia voltar e pensar em mim**_

_**Saiba que não terá meu perdão**_

_**Mas, meu coração...**_

_Naoko continuava cantando. Agora, fazendo par com Syaoran chamando atenção das meninas. Nenhuma delas entenderam como ela sabia a letra e como ela cantava tão bem. Sakura, havia ficado imensamente surpresa com a amiga. Se perguntava inúmeras vezes do porque nunca ter visto Naoko cantar. Mas, algo muito além disso chamava sua atenção. Os intensos olhos azuis de Ichio sobre Naoko... Ela por vez não se deixou intimidar. Continuava a cantar com os olhos fixos em Ichio. Nem ela sabia o porque de estar assim. Mas, seu coração sabia..._

_**Não quer, me obedecer **(Eriol)_

_**Muito menos te querer**_

_**Já fiz de tudo para não te querer**_

_**Sinto falta de você...**_

_**Sinto falta de você...**_

_Para Eriol, estava mais do que claro suas indagações. Existia algo bem claro entre esses dois. Era bem visível. Quem não deixou de perceber as atitudes de Naoko e Ichio foram Syaoran, Yue, Tomoyo e Meiling. Ao olhar, para seus amigos foi fácil compreender. Todos já sabiam. Então Eriol estava certo. Só poderia ter acontecido algo entra esses dois para ficarem assim. Mas, o que? Travando uma batalha mental. Eriol, ao olhá-los uma última vez concluiu. Naoko está apaixonada por Ichio. Mas, o que ele não esperava encontrar nos olhos do rapaz ele viu. Ichio também se apaixonou pela morena_

_Ao terminarem de cantar, ficaram esperando apenas a reação do rapaz _

_que havia ficado surpreso._

_**-**Muito bom! Foi bem profundo.- aplaudindo. - Eu sabia que eram bons. Mas, não pensei que fossem tanto. - sorriu. - Confesso que fiquei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz! -fazendo-os sorrirem. - Dá a imprensão de que tudo o que vocês cantaram foi real. -olhando para eles e para Naoko. - O que estou querendo dizer é o seguinte. Golden Star, o sonho de vocês acaba de se tornar realidade. -sorrindo._

_Não preciso dizer que eles explodiram de felicidade, né? Exceto Naoko que ainda o olhava, abrindo um lindo sorriso e abraçando seus amigos. _

_- Depois nós veremos as questões de contratação. Mas, por hoje por enquanto é só. Vocês já podem ir. -liberando-os._

_- Muito obrigado, Ichio! -disseram._

_- De nada. Agora podem ir. -vendo-os sairem. - Naoko você fica. -vendo-a parar de costas para ele. - Eu preciso falar com você. -sério._

_Eriol ainda ao lado dela, pôde ver o olhar frio que ela tinha. A morena se virou decidida e com a frieza no olhar assustando o rapaz a sua frente._

_- Eu não tenho nada para falar como você, Ogawara. -fria. - Se tiver que falar algo deixe para o dia da contratação. -fazendo uma longa pausa. - Agora, se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer e tenho o dia para comemeorar com meus amigos. -com chamas nos olhos. - Adeus, Ogawara. -saindo pela porta. _

_(Narração de Eriol)_

_Tudo o que vi, foi uma rapaz sentando em sua mesa observando nos distanciar dele com uma cara realmente estranha._

_O que será que aconteceu?..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscscccscsccsccsccscsccscsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscccsccsccscsccsccsccsccs

No avião, um rapaz estava bastante trastornado e preocupado com a ligação que acabara de fazer. Um pressentimento de algo muito ruim estava para acontecer tomou conta de seu ser. Misturado com um certo alívio conforto. É como se existisse uma luz no fim do túnel para seus problemas.

- Ichio, está tudo bem? -perguntou sua acompanhante.

- Está sim Ayumi. -sorriu. - É só um pressentimento, só isso. Vai ficar tudo bem. -passando traqüilidade.

- Eu sei que vai. -sorriu.

"Eu só espero que quando eu chegar. Fique tudo bem" -sério.

ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscsccsccsccsccscscccsccscsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscscsccscsccscscscsc

Sakura estava conversando animadamente com suas amigas. Até que a faz perder o eqüilíbrio de repente quase caindo. Tomoyo vendo que sua amiga não estava bem foi socorrê-la.

- Sakura, você está? -abraçando-a.

- Estou sim. Foi só uma vertigem. -respirando fundo.

- Tem certeza? -preocupada.

Sakura tem uma tontura um pouco maior que a anterior.

- SAKURA! -gritaram Tomoyo e Meiling.

- Gente, tive uma visão. -confusa.

- O que? -as duas sem entender.

- Ichio, falta pouco para ele chegar. -respirou fundo. - Algo está para acontecer. -preocupada.

- Fala Sakura! O que vai acontecer! -pediu Meiling.

- Dor muita dor. -pensativa. - Ninguém poderá fazer nada. Somente essas duas pessoas . - séria.

- E quem são pessoas? - Tomoyo preocupada.

- Eu não sei. -pensativa. - Eu só sei que por trás desse grande acontecimento. Haverão dois corações e um segredo...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Eh, mais um capítulo fresquinho! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é e que estou em período de aulas na faculdade. Aí então as coisas complicaram para o meu lado. Mas, não se preocupem. Já estou adiantando os capítulos 9 e 10. Estou pensando em fazer no estilo dois em um então aguardem.

Hum... Naoko cantando? Ichio Ogawara e Naoko? Que história é essa? Porque eles brigam tanto. Eriol o que ele desconfia tanto? E os outros. Onde entra Yukito nessa história toda? E quem é essa garota?

Não percam o próximo epsódio de Golden Star.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Obrigada pelos reviews pelo Batidão do Syaoran viu galera? Valeu mesmo a força. Fiquei muito feliz pelos e-mails e pelos incentivos que venho recebendo de vocês._

_**Especial: **Magh-chan..._

_Obrigada por tudo, de verdade!_

_E a vocês também!_

_Um grande beijo no coração..._

_Yume-chan..._


	9. Dois corações e um segredoParte II

**N/A:** Oi, oi, oi... Aqui é Yume-chan, chegando com mais um capítulo de **Golden Star. **Espero de coração que gostem. Estou tentando postá-los o mais rápido possível.

**Agradecimentos e comentários só no final da fic.**

Então galera, vamos que vamos. Que a fic está andando...

Com vocês...

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 9: Dois corações e um segredo – Parte: II.**_

Eram 3 da manhã, uma linda noite em Copacabana. Noite em que as estrelas brilhavam em sincronia com as luzes da cidade. A lua cheia era um espetáculo a parte. Despontava intensamente no imenso véu negro. Naoko havia decidido dar uma volta pela orla da praia. Apesar de estar tão tranqüilo, com pouco movimento, haviam pessoas bebendo a apreciando os mais divercicados aperitivos a beira-mar. Andando calma e lentamente, apenas curtindo a brisa tocando seu rosto. Com seus cabelos sendo agitados pelas brisa que vinha do mar.

_**Eu não sei o que dizer**_

_**Porque que tudo isso foi acontecer?**_

_**Não existe explicação**_

_**Pra coisas que acontecem com o coração**_

A morena queria por as idéias no lugar, respirar ar puro, queria por um momento deixar de pensar em seu trabalho e tudo que estava relacionado aos Golden Star. Não que ela não quisesse estar com eles, mas é que seu trabalho exigia que ela deve fazer certas coisas e abdicar de outras. E uma dessas coisas foi deixar para trás momentos tão raros como este. Andando até a areia, onde pôde sentir a terra sob seus pés bastante húmilda e gelada, inspirando ar lentamente onde pôde sentir o doce aroma que vinha do mar.

Nossa, como o céu está lindo! -olhando as estrelas. - No Japão, eu sempre vi as estrelas brilharem e as achavam lindas. Mas, eu não esperava que aqui elas fossem tão belas! -sorrindo, sentando-se na areia.

De repente, seu sorriso foi se desfazendo ao perceber que seus pensamentos foram mudando de foco. Naoko sentia sua respiração falhar, seus olhos embaçarem ao perceber que em sua mente só vinha _ele. _Mesmo tentando fazer todo o possivel para evitar chorar por aquele que ferira seu coração estava se tornando cada vez mais inevitável. Nem, mesmo para esquecer dos problemas ela conseguia? Porque? Porque ele não a deixava em paz? Porque ele não sequia sua vida sozinho, deixando-a viver a dela?

Por mais que tentasse encontrar respostas, elas não vinham. E nem precisava ficar perdendo tempo tentando achá-las. Pois, o seu coração já sabia e continua sabendo da razão para eles ficarem bringando tanto. Tudo por causa de um maldito beijo. Pensou já sentindo as lágrimas caírem.

- Nesse momento você deve estar rindo da minha cara não é Ichio Ogawara? -chorando. - E tudo isso porque? Você está aqui! -soluçando. - Prefiria mil vezes que você ficasse lá no Japão com sua mãe. Do que ficar aqui, me deixando nesse estado. -abraçando os joelhos. - Ichio, porque você veio? -lembrando o momento em que se encontraram.

_**Flashback**_

_Eram 15:30 da tarde, todos estavam ansiosos com a chegada de Ichio. Tiveram que arrumar uma festinha surpresa para a vinda do amigo e presidente da gravadora. _

_Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo estavam extasiadas ao perceberem que o restaurante, local onde fariam a tal festa, estava do jeito que elas queriam. Bem, ornamentadas com as poucas flores que tinham nos vasos em cima das mesas. Tudo idéia de Tomoyo Daidouji._

_Tomoyo, nós só vamos fazer uma pequena recepção para o Ichio e não uma festança! -exclamou Sakura._

_Eu sei, Sakurinha. Mas, como é uma recepção para Ichio Ogawara, PRESIDENTE DA UNIVERSAL -frisando as palavras. - Devemos fazer com que essa festinha esteja a altura dele. -levantando a mão se referindo a proporção. - Entendeu? -vendo a cara de boba da amiga._

_Aiaiai... Porque eu fui esquecer desse detalhe. -gota._

_**O que eu tinha por você **_

_**Pensei que era amizade**_

_**Sei lá, mas foi assim**_

_**Eu te olhei e você me olhou**_

_**Assim, como se fosse um vulcão**_

_**E de repente veio a paixão...**_

_Alheia a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, Naoko apenas observava a agitação de seus amigos. Vendo que hora outra, Yue entrava e saia pela entrada do hotel, só para avisar a seus amigos se Ichio havia chegado ou não. As meninas notando que estava tudo em seus devido lugar, apenas esperavam pela entrada do amigo. Naoko, permanecia sentada numa das mesas do canto, folheando uma revista enquanto comia uma maçã. Até que ela escuta Yue dizendo:_

_- Ele chegou! -entrando no restaurante._

_Naoko levara um susto tão grande, que por pouco não se engasgava com o último pedaço da maçã. Tudo o que ela viu foi amigos apagando as luzes para manterem a surpresa. Ela permaneceu sentada em seu lugar, olhando apenas para a porta da entrada. Até que viu ao longe as sombras de Yamazaki e Ichio. Quanto mais eles vinham da direção deles, mais ela ficava agitada devido a aproximação. Tentando a todo custo se controlar. Foi quando viu os dois pararem dentro no lugar, vendo as luzes se acenderem e ouvir:_

_- Seja bem-vindo Ichio! -disseram todos,deixando- o surpreso, exceto Naoko que estava nervosa._

_Uau! Nossa, gente eu não esperava isso tudo de vocês! Mas, obrigado mesmo viu? -sorriu._

_Shaoran se aproximava do amigo bastante emocionado, assim como Eriol e Yue dando um abraço apertado nele._

_- Cara, você nos fez muita falta, viu? -deixando algumas lágrimas cairem._

- _É, eu sei. -sorriu. - Já vi que fiz um estrago grande deixando vocês desamparados. -fazendo- os rirem._

- _Ogawara, pelo que vejo, você não mudou nada. Continua o mesmo Ichio "Safado" Ogawara de sempre. - Yue abraçando-o._

_- Ah, Yue safado não! Eu só não como quietinho como certas pessoas aqui sabe? -olhando para Eriol, malicioso._

_- Ou, foi só você chegar para fazer a festa cara? -abrindo os braços. - Assim, não vale? -arrancando risos de todos, abraçando-o. - Bem, vindo amigo. -sorrindo._

_Valeu, cara. É sempre bom estar em família. -retribuindo o abraço._

_**Não é fácil aceitar**_

_**A gente ter ciúmes sem poder mostrar**_

_**Eu não posso esconder**_

_**Toda emoção que eu sinto por você**_

_Ichio ao olhar para Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo. Sorriu ainda mais. Tudo o que ele fez foi:_

_- Miau! Gatinhas, cadê o meu abraço? -abrindo os braços, esperando o abraço em conjunto. -Meninas, que saudades!-sentindo-as o abraçarem._

_Que bom que voltou, Ichio. -disse Sakura. - Os Golden Star, não é o mesmo sem você. -emocionada._

_- Nós sentimos muito sua falta! -disseram Tomoyo e Meiling._

_Eu também! -soltando-as. - Chiharu, Rika não pensem que me esqueci de vocês! -indo até elas._

- _Ichio, é muito bom ter você de volta! -disseram juntas. _

_Percebendo que faltava alguém perguntou:_

_- Gente, cadê a Naoko? -olhando para eles._

_- E... Ela... -começou Sakura._

_Estou aqui Ichio. -atrás de Meiling e Tomoyo, vendo-as abrirem caminho._

_-Na...Naoko – foi tudo o que disse._

_Naoko ia em direção a ele, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Fazendo de tudo para disfarçar o nervosismo. Ele também, ao vê-la se aproximando, sentiu sua respiração falhar, suas pernas quase bambearam. Estava sendo muito difícil para ele se controlar, mas ele a todo custo conseguia._

- _Seja bem-vindo, Ichio. É muito bom ter você conosco novamente. -abraçando- o._

_- Obrigado. Você não imagina o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso de você. -retribuindo o abraço._

_Ficaram um tempo abraçados. Para eles, é como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento. Tudo ao redor começou a girar em câmera lenta, como se nada existisse, apenas eles. Se afastaram um pouco para se olharem nos olhos. Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao notarem que ambos sentiam saudades?_

_Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, até que escutam Li dizer:_

- _Agora, que nós comprimentamos nosso amigo. Acho que está na hora de nós aproveitarmos a festa né? -assustando-os._

_Ao ouvirem isso, se afastaram rapidamente. Naoko, ficando com as fases rosadas e ele ficando decepcionado por ter que se afastar dela._

_Naoko, ao ver suas amigas levando-o até a pista de dança, ficou um pouco triste, mas soube disfarçar. Como não queria ficar junto com eles, seguiu sei caminho saindo do restaurante, indo para o quarto. Ato que não passou desapercebido por ele._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**A verdade é que eu mudei**_

_**Estou apaixonada**_

_**Só sei que foi assim**_

_**Eu te olhei e você me olhou**_

_**Assim como se fosse um vulcão**_

_**E de repente veio a paixão... **_

Ao longe, um rapaz a olhava. Sentado num banco na orla apenas a mirava. Não havia conseguido dormir desde o momento em que a viu. Lembrava como era tê-la em seus braços, sentiu-a tão pequena. E quando ela o abraçou, pôde perceber que o pequeno e delicado corpo de Naoko tremia, sinal de que também estava nervosa. E quando se afastaram teve a chance que tanto sonhou na vida, mergulhar nos intensos e belos olhos da morena.

Quando saiu do hotel, esperava poder esfriar um pouco a cabeça, esquecer um pouco dos problemas. Então decidiu seguir pela orla. Ao sentar-se num banco próximo ao quiosque Luz do Sol, pôde perceber o quanto o céu estava belo em conjunto com a lua. Mas, olhar o reflexo dela no mar, percebeu que sentada na areia, estava ela...

"_Naok_o"- pensou.

Porém, algo o incomodava. Viu- a com os ombros encolhidos, sinal de que estava triste. Resolveu se aproximar, para ver o que acontecia. Pé ante pé, com o coração saltando em seu peito. Ao chegar mais perto, pôde ouvir um soluço alto vindo dela. Aquilo para ele, foi um

a facada em seu peito.

A garota, sem notar a presença dele, tentava a todo custo evitar que grossas lágrimas caissem de seus olhos, tarefa bastante difícil para ela naquele momento.

_**- **_Porque você veio, Ichio? Porque? -sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas.

_**- **_Eu vim para cá por causa de você. -foi tudo o que disse.

Naoko ao ouvir a voz dele, havia se assustado. Mil e umas coisas passavam pro sua mente em segundos. Sua voz falhara naquele momento. Seu coração disparou com tamanha intensidade que ela não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia.

Ichio, ao ver os olhos de Naoko banhados em lágrimas, sentiu uma dor invadir seu coração. Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi sentar- se ao seu lado e limpar suas lágrimas, gestos que a deixaram bastante surpresa.

- Ichio o que... -vendo que ele a silenciara com um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Não fale nada. Apenas me escute, está bem? -vendo que ela concordara. - Naoko, há muito tempo eu queria ter uma chance para falar com você, conversar com você. E vejo que agora, ela chegou. -olhando para garota.

"É a hora da verdade" -pensou ela.

Até sei, no que deve estar pensando agora. _"É a hora da verdade" _-fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. - Sim, Naoko. É a hora da verdade, e agora não vou deixá-la fugir como você costuma fazer. -olhando-a sério.

_**Eu não sei se existe cupido**_

_**Ou seu coração tá brincando comigo**_

_**Será que estou perdendo de vez o juízo?**_

_**Ou você é o anjo do meu paraíso.**_

Ela se assustara ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Por um momento, sentiu medo bater em seu peito. Mas, ele apenas disse:

- Não tenha medo de mim, Naoko. Você sabe que eu não mordo. -fazendo-a dar um sorriso, sorriso esse que beirava a insegurança.

- O que quer, Ogawara? -após enxugar as lágrimas. - Quer me dizer logo de uma vez o quer de mim? -irritada.

- Quero que pare de se comportar como se fosse uma menina mimada. -deixando- a com raiva. - Naoko, eu sei que você não é assim. Eu te conheço tempo demais. Eu te conheço bem demais, pra falar a verdade. O que aconteceu com você, pra você ficar assim? -preocupado.

- Mimada? -com chamas nos olhos. - Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você. Menos ser tão cara de pau de perguntar o que aconteceu comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. -entre os dentes.

- O que? -confuso.

- Ah, não me diga que esqueceu? -debochada. - Já que você pediu, vou refrescar a sua memória. -olhando-o com ódio. - Você se lembra, naquela época em que éramos crianças. Que você havia vindo de Osaka, para Tomoeda por que seus pais eram os melhores amigos dos meus? -fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. - Sim, Ichio. Você melhor do que ninguém conhece essa história. Afinal de contas, o causador dela. -com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, levantando- se.

_**- **_Naoko, eu... -sem saber o que dizer.

DEIXA EU TERMINAR! -sem controlar o choro. - Você tinha me humilhado na frente de seus colegas quando estudávamos juntos. Você me roubou um beijo apenas para mostrar para os seus amigos. -ficando nervosa. - VOCÊ ME USOU! -com raiva, se afastando dele.

_**- **_Naoko, volta aqui! -seguindo-a.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ -gritou ela correndo pela praia.

Naoko corria rápido chamando a atenção das pessoas que ainda estavam na praia. Quem olhava achava que era uma brincadeira. Mas, eles dois sabiam que não era.

Ichio tentava a todo custo segui-la. Teve que acelerar ainda mais os passos alcança-la. Enquanto corria, milhares de coisas passavam por sua mente. E todas elas tinham ligação a menina de cabelos castanhos. Droga! Porque eu fiz aquilo com ela? Por que a fiz sofrer? Porque?

A menina resolveu sair da praia ganhando as ruas. Enquanto corria, percebia que quanto mais se afastava da praia, mais as ruas ficavam desertas. Isso só a assustava, mas ela não se importava.

- NAOKO! -gritou vendo-a distante,desesperado.

Ela continuou a correr entrando numa rua bastante deserta. A garota olhava para os lados assustada enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. A rua tinha apenas dois postes de luz que iluminavam muito mal o lugar. Naoko resolveu voltar para onde estava mas foi impedida.

- Ora, ora... Vejam o que temos aqui. -disse um homem.

- É mesmo. Ela não é uma gracinha? -perguntou o outro.

- Hoje teremos uma boa diversão essa noite. -disse o chefe se aproximando.

"Meu Deus! Onde eu fui me meter?" -com medo.

_**Amor...**_

_ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscc_

Sakura havia acordado assustada com o sonho que teve. Sonhou com Naoko e Ichio, como se tivessem eles estivessem em perigo. A garota não entendia o porque daquele sonho. Foi tão estranho, mas foi tão real. Ela ficou tão apavorada que perdeu o sono de imediato. Levantou-se de sua cama bastante agoniada. Queria botar pra fora o que estava sentindo. Decidiu então ir ao quarto dos meninos.

Chegando lá, foi em direção a cama de Shaoran. Pensou em dormir abraçada com ele. Mas, no momento na era esse problema. Ela estava nervosa demais.

_**Amor, amor **_

_**Te quero assim**_

_**Cada vez mais perto de mim**_

Amor, acorda. Eu não consigo dormir. -acendeu o abajur, sacudindo-o.

Sakura vendo que ele não se mexia continuou:

- Shaoran, acorda! -vendo-o se mexer.

O rapaz ao ouvir a namorada chamá-lo, desperta esfregando os olhos. Ao notar a expressão dela, fica preocupado.

- Sakura, você aqui? -surpreso. - O que aconteceu? -ao ver preocupação nos olhos verdes.

- Eu não consigo dormir. -fazendo uma pausa. - Eu tive um sonho muito ruim. -agoniada.

Com o que você sonhou? - mantendo-se calmo.

Sonhei que a Naoko e o Ichio. Eles estavam corredo perigo. -ficando nervosa.

Shaoran, percebendo o nervosismo de Sakura, pergunta preocupado:

- Sakura, o que foi? - temendo a resposta.

O Ichio... E... Ele é esfaqueado! -assustando- o.

_ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscccscscsccsccsccscccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccs_

- Ora, ora... O que uma gracinha como você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? -o chefe andando ao redor de Naoko.

- Chefe, o que nós faremos? -disse um de seus capangas.

- Fica quieto seu, idiota! -dando um tapa na cabeça dele, olhando para Naoko. - Voltando a você gracinha. - se aproximando dela, encurralando-a na parede.

Por favor, não me machuque._** -**_pediu a menina.

- Não. Eu não vou machucar você. Eu só quero me divertir um pouquinho. -passando as mãos na coxa direita dela.

_**- **_Me solta! -Naoko empurrando-o.

- Sua vadia! Como ousa gritar comigo! -dando um tapa na cara dela, derrubando-a. - Isso, é pra você aprender a não se meter comigo. - rasgando a blusa dela, revelando os seios.

- NÃO, PARE! -gritou desesperada.

O chefe da gangue ao continuar, leva uma forte paulada em sua cabeça, fazendo-o sair de cima dela meio zonzo. Uma figura surgir detrás dele. Uma figura bastante familiar para Naoko.

VOCÊ NÃO A OUVIU MANDA-LO PARAR SEU MISERÁVEL? -cheio de ódio.

- Quem é você? -irritado. - Quem te deu o direito de mexer com as minhas coisas? -com raiva.

- Suas coisas?-com chamas nos olhos. - Porque não vai mexer com alguém do seu tamanho? -partindo para briga.

Seus idiotas! Não fiquem aí parados! PEGUEM ELE! -vendo-os inrem na direção de Ichio.

Eram três contra um. Ichio era bastante habilidoso e muito ágil. Os três não conseguiam um minuto se quer acertá-lo, por serem mais lentos. Os três são fortes e possuem uma estrutura física ótima. Mas, quase não tinham reflexos. Até que Ichio batia em dois de uma vez. Dando uma de direita no mais baxinho deles, enquanto o outro levava uma voadora na cara.

O chefe segurando Naoko por um dos braços gritava:

- Seus idiotas, tomem isso! -dando-lhes facas.

Ichio, em desvantangem, não se intimidou. Pegou um pedaço de madeira e acertou em cheio no mais alto.

Susuke, Akira, Tokio peguem ele ou mato vocês! -gritou em alto e bom som.

Naoko, ao ver Ichio no meio da briga, apenas chorava ao se dar conta do que acontecia. Agiu como uma criança só para fugir dele e agora ele estava lutando para salvá-la. Grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e ela não podia fazer nada.

- Ichio...

_**ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccscscscscsccsccsccccscscsccsccsccscsccsccscscsccsccsccsccscscsccscscsccscsccscscsccscs**_

- Yue, depressa! -gritou Shaoran, correndo. - Naoko e Ichio correm perigo!

Os três rapazes corriam os mais rápido possível. Depois que Sakura os avisou do sonho que ela teve e foram nos quartos dos amigos vê-los se eles estariam dormindo. Ficaram desesperados ao saberem pelos porteiros do hotel que eles tinham saído.

- Continue correndo Eriol! -gritou Yue.

Os três ao chegarem nas ruas desertas do recanto. Encontram uma cena que deixaram- os bastante assustados. Ele havia conseguido derrubar os quatro homens armados. Porém, estava desacordado e muito ferido.

_**Amor, amor**_

_**Não posso esconder**_

_**Eu quero ficar com você...**_

Ichio... -Naoko abraçada a ele, chorando.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**N/A: **Eh! Mais um capítulo prontinho! Gente, eu sei que vocês vão ficar chateados comigo por eu ter feito dois capítulos como prometido. Mas, galerinha, falendo sério! Eu fiquei sem idéias para fazer o dois em um. Mas, quando eu tiver, eu farei não se preocupem.

Fico feliz que estejam gostando, isso me motiva muito.

Mas, agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Amy, Ma ling Chan, Nattie, Sakura, Camila, Tomoyo Daidouji, Saky-Li, Cerejinha e Annie Sakura-Chan. _Muitíssimo Obrigada!_**

**E para quem me mandou e-mails também. Galera valeu pela força!**

Ahhhh, mandem reviews please! É muito importante para mim.

Então é isso gente...

Um grande beijo no coração...

Yume-chan...


	10. Dois corações e um segredo Parte III

**N/A: **Oi meus amores... Aqui é a Yume-chan. Chegando com mais um capítulo de **Golden Star. **_(A fic que está dando o que falar! Nattie, essa é sua! Kkkk)._

Espero de coração que gostem. Até que estou postando rápido, não? --

**Agradecimentos e comentários só no final da fic.**

Então chega de conversa e papo furado...

E vamos que vamos que a fic está...

_Sakura e Shaoran: Andando! _

Yume-chan: É isso aí... -risos.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados as meninas da Clamp.

Agora, com vocês...

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 10: Dois corações e um segredo- Parte III: **_

_Subtítulo: __**O sofrimento de Naoko.**_

Dor... Nada mais forte do que a dor. Ela que nos faz sofrer nos momentos de tristeza, nos momentos de angústia. Ela que nos faz chorar a cada minuto, sem deixar-nos uma brecha para respirar. Ela que nos faz derramar cada gota de sangue de uma ferida aberta, ferida tão dolorosa de cicatrizar. Dor aquela tão insuportável, tão difícil de agüentar...

Dor... Que faz doer o coração. Por perder um amor, por uma ilusão. Que nos faz pensar que amar alguém não faz sentido. Por não ter como se levantar, sem ter um ombro amigo. Mas, é assim que estou me sentindo. Sem um ombro amigo para me confortar e não pensem que perdi meu amor. Pois, eu não o perdi. Mas, corro o risco de perdê-lo. Caso ainda exista esperança só mesmo um milagre poderá salvá-lo...

Eu sei que a dor é o contrário da alegria. Que tudo que não nos faz sorrir, nos faz chorar. E que tudo que nos faz chorar, nos faz sofrer. E se sofremos, sentimos... _Dor. _Porque nós sentimos tanta dor? Para nos sentirmos fortes? Para provarmos que podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa? Se for isso, é exatamente o contrário que estou me sentindo. Eu sou uma fraca, isso mesmo uma fraca. Não tenho nem forças para me defender, muito menos para vê-lo. Não tenho coragem de voltar a encará-lo, pois sei que carregarei eternamente a farda de que tudo o que aconteceu foi por minha culpa. Sim, sou culpada por ele ter salvo a minha vida que estava em perigo. E agora, quem está correndo perigo é ele e eu nem sei como sálva-lo. Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

Deus, me diga porque. Porque isso machuca tanto? Será que não entende, que o meu coração está "morrendo"? Sim, morrendo. Porque choro a cada minuto em que penso em que não poderei mais ver o brilho daqueles olhoschoro a cada vez que penso que não verei mais aquele sorriso, me desespero ainda mais se penso que nunca mais ouvirei aquela voz. Sim, aquela doce e rouca voz. _Ela_ que me faz rir, me faz sonhar. _Ela_ que já me fez passar noites em claro, só para querer ouvi-la novamente. _Ela_ que me irrita, sempre que quero ficar calma. _Ela, ela, ela... _Eu sei que não conseguirei viver sem _ela..._

Mas, e essa dor que me consome... Eu queria tanto saber... Dor, porque és tão forte? Porque não se vai para que meu coração possa sarar? Porque não se vai para que a paz e a esperança, possam voltar? Será que não entende que o que estás fazendo, só faz aumentar a minha _dor_? Eu sei que essa é a minha sina. Mas, se tiver que ser e assim for. Eu sofrerei pelo meu grande amor.

_**São teus olhos,**_

_**A luz de mil estrelas**_

_**São teus olhos...**_

_**Você que acendeu a minha vida**_

_**Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar...**_

Sigo meu caminho pelo hospital, após ter sido examinada, com meus braços enfaixados, com alguns curativos e ataduras, que escondem os poucos hematomas em meu corpo. O machucado que tenho no canto da boca, agora protegido por um band-aid ainda doía. Mas, não tanto quanto a dor que estou sentindo agora. E a cada minuto que passa, sinto me sufocada cada vez mais, fazendo- me perder o pouco oxigênio que circula por meus pulmões e corpo. Todo o eqüílibrio mental que ainda existia em meu ser, foi para o espaço. Minuto vai, minuto vem e eu fico nervosa, sempre querendo saber o estado dele. Para dizer a verdade, eu sei que este momento que eu e e meus amigos estamos enfrentando é bastante delicado. Mas, além da preocupação que eles tem com Ichio, digo isso pelo Shaoran, ele sempre está atrás da Drª _**Marina **_**N/A: **uma homenagem a _minha amiga Ma Ling Chan, Ma obrigada pela força!)_. Ela sempre o deixa a par do que está acontecendo. Até agora, não aconteceu nada. Porque pelo que ela disse a Sakura, o Ichio continua na mesma.

A Drª _**Fernanda**_**N/A:** para _minha amiga, Natsumi Shimizudani, Nattie valeu pela a rima! Também adoro você!)_ foi quem fez os meus curativos e cuidou de mim nesses dois dias em que fiquei na emergência. Ela achava que eu não conseguiria voltar a ser a mesma depois do que aconteceu, pois ficou bastante preocupada com o meu estado emocional e psicológico e por isso, ela resolveu chamar, para que pude analisar e relatar qual era o meu diagnóstico a Drª _**Amy**_(**N/A: **_Maghotta ou Magh- chan, estou com muitas saudades de viu,_ _miga!_) , que é a psicóloga do hospital. Isso sem contar com a Drª _**Camila**_(**N/A**: _Bruninha-chan, obrigada por tudo!_), que foi quem operou Ichio junto com a Drª Marina. Nossa, elas são tão legais. Elas sempre arrumam um jeito de me animar. Para falar a verdade, elas são muito amigas, por isso uma está sempre ajudando a outra, gosto muito delas. Pena que neste momento, eu não estou muito boa para animações.

Dou um longo suspiro, continuo andando pelo longo corredor do terceiro andar, onde chego a recepção e pergunto:

- Por favor... -vejo uma enfermeira olhar-me. - Poderia me informar onde fica a UTI? -a vi hesitar um pouco.

- E quem gostaria... -perguntou-me pedindo minha identificação.

- Naoko Yanagizawa, sou amiga de Ichio Ogawara. -vejo a enfermeira ainda olhar-me.

"Amiga" nossa como essa palavra me machuca. Tudo o que eu queria, era poder dizer para todo mundo que eu não era apenas uma amiga, para Ichio. Queria poder dizer com todo o meu coração que eu o amava, o amo e que o amarei por toda a minha vida. Mas, a razão está sendo mais forte que o coração e a dor muito mais forte do que esses dois.

Depois de alguns segundos, a enfermeira me olha com um olhar espantado como se tivesse notado algo além do muchucado no canto dos meus lábios. Ela olhou para os meus braços em seguida olhando nos meus olhos e disse:

- Você é a namorada dele não é? -enquanto eu a olhava, ficando corada. - Você é a menina que trouxeram com ele na briga que teve no recanto. -fazendo-me ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa... -ao perceber o que fizera. - Não foi minha intenção te deixar assim. -saindo detrás do balcão. - Eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você. -colocando a mão em meu ombro passando conforto.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. -dei um pequeno e fraco sorriso.

- O quarto dele é o 36. O último do corredor à direita. - indicando a direção.

- Obrigada. -sorri em agradecimento.

Iria continuar o meu caminho, quando a escuto falar:

- Naoko, se acontecer alguma coisa com o Ichio. Se ele tiver alguma reação, mexer os dedos, abrir os olhos ou algo parecido, não deixe de nos chamar, ok? -balancei a cabeça com um "sim" concordando com o que havia dito.

_**Meu amor,**_

_**Se eu pudesse traduzir meu coração**_

_**Todas as poesias feitas da paixão**_

_**Não seriam o bastante pra dizer**_

Continuei andando porém, senti algo acontecer naquele momento. Era como se o tempo ao invés de passar normalmente, ele foi se tornando em câmera lenta. E quanto mais eu andava, mais lento o tempo ficava. E com isso, veio as lembranças. Lembranças do que aconteceu naquela noite...

_**Flashback**_

_- Ora, ora... Vejam o que temos aqui. -disse um homem._

_- É mesmo. Ela não é uma gracinha? -perguntou o outro._

_- Hoje teremos uma boa diversão essa noite. -disse o chefe se aproximando._

_Eu nunca, nunca na minha vida fiquei com tanto medo, como eu fiquei aquele dia. Quando vi três homens altos, fortes maiores do que eu, fiquei tão nervosa. Onde eu estava com a cabeça para sair correndo daquele jeito. Só eu mesmo para me meter em encrecas. Foi quando eu vi que já estava bem encrencada._

_- Ora, ora... O que uma gracinha como você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? -o chefe andando ao redor de Naoko._

_- Chefe, o que nós faremos? -disse um de seus capangas._

_- Fica quieto seu, idiota! -dando um tapa na cabeça dele, olhando para Naoko. - Voltando a você gracinha. - se aproximando dela, encurralando-a na parede._

_- Por favor, não me machuque. -pediu a menina._

_- Não. Eu não vou machucar você. Eu só quero me divertir um pouquinho. -passando as mãos na coxa direita dela._

_- Me solta! -Naoko empurrando-o._

_- __Sua vadia! Como ousa gritar comigo! -dando um tapa na cara dela, derrubando-a. - Isso, é pra você aprender a não se meter comigo. - rasgando a blusa dela, revelando os seios._

_- NÃO, PARE! -gritou desesperada._

_Céus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Quando aquele miserável havia me dado um tapa e rasgado minha roupa, eu jurava que ali seria meu fim. Eu fiquei com tanto nojo quando senti o corpo dele colado no meu. Foi horrível!_

_O chefe da gangue ao continuar, leva uma forte paulada em sua cabeça, fazendo-o sair de cima dela meio zonzo. Uma figura surgi detrás dele. Uma figura bastante familiar para Naoko._

_- VOCÊ NÃO A OUVIU MANDA-LO PARAR SEU MISERÁVEL? -cheio de ódio._

_Quando vi aquele filho da mãe tombar para lado com as mãos no local __onde levou a paulada, eu por um momento consegui respirar um pouco aliviada, mas quando eu ouvi aquela voz... Deus, só você mesmo para enviar um anjo da guarda no momento em que eu mais precisava. Pensei que iria perder a minha vida._

_- Quem é você? -irritado. - Quem te deu o direito de mexer com as minhas coisas? -com raiva._

_- Suas coisas?-com chamas nos olhos. - Porque não vai mexer com alguém do seu tamanho? -partindo para briga._

_- Seus idiotas! Não fiquem aí parados! PEGUEM ELE! -vendo-os irem na direção de Ichio._

_Eram três contra um. Ichio era bastante habilidoso e muito ágil. Os três não conseguiam um minuto se quer acertá-lo, por serem mais lentos. Os três são fortes e possuem uma estrutura física ótima. Mas, quase não tinham reflexos. Até que Ichio batia em dois de uma vez. Dando uma de direita no mais baxinho deles, enquanto o outro levava uma voadora na cara. _

_Fiquei tão desesperada... Quando vi Ichio, lutar contra aqueles caras senti meu coração bater tão apertado. Senti como se algo estivesse sendo tirado de mim aos pouquinhos. Ouvi meu coração clamar por socorro mas, nada eu poderia fazer naquela briga de homens. Até que o escuto dizer:_

_- Naoko, saia daqui! -ele estava realmente nervoso._

_- Eu não vou sair daqui sem você! -gritei de volta._

_- Naoko, isso não é um jogo. Estou mandando você sair daqui agora! -ouvi-o gritar ainda mais alto, enquanto desviava de um chute._

_- Eu já disse que não! -gritei de novo._

_Até que algo aconteceu:_

_O chefe segurando Naoko por um dos braços gritava:_

_- Seus idiotas, tomem isso! -dando-lhes facas._

_Maldito! Senti meu braço sendo puxado com tanta força que até senti estalá-lo. Vi facas sendo jogadas nas mãos daqueles cretinos. Eu sabia que algo não estava cheirando bem. Mas, agora, o que está me deixando realmente preocupada é a situação de Ichio, ele está em desvantagem._

_**Meu amor,**_

_**No silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei**_

_**Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei**_

_**O lugar perfeito pro amor viver...**_

_Ichio, em __em desvantangem, não se intimidou. Pegou um pedaço de madeira e acertou em cheio no mais alto._

_Susuke, Akira, Tokio peguem ele ou mato vocês! -gritou em alto e bom som_.

_Naoko, ao ver Ichio no meio da briga, apenas chorava ao se dar conta do que acontecia. Agiu como uma criança só para fugir dele e agora ele estava lutando para salvá-la. Grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e ela não podia fazer nada._

_- Ichio..._

_Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto ele era importante para mim. Quanto mais ele lutava, quanto mais ele se esforçava para me salvar eu vi... Naqueles lindos olhos a certeza de que tudo, de que todo o amor que sinto por ele era para valer a pena. Até que o vi ser atingido na perna pela faca de Susuke. É irônico saber que os caras com quem ele lutava eram japoneses e o que me deixava com ainda mais raiva foi ver que eles iam com tudo para cima dele._

_Vi Ichio desviar dos golpes de Akira e Tokio, indo para cima do chefe deles que me prendia, dando um chute e socos certeiros, fazendo- o o homem cair, enquanto com a outra mão segurava minha cintura e me olhava nos olhos._

_- __Você está bem? -ainda me olhando._

_Eu não disse nada, apenas fiquei olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis dele, enquanto vinham os três para cima de nós. Quando ele olhou para a direção deles me empurrou para um canto tentando lutar com a mesma velocidade que eles. Conseguindo derrubar Susuke e Akira, restando apenas eles dois. Eles estavam tão próximos, aquela proximidade me assustava tanto que tudo o que eu vi, foi os dois irem cada um na direção do outro, mas foi muito rápido. Ichio conseguiu dar um longo corte na altura do pescoço dele. Porém, antes de ele receber o golpe, Tokio havia enfiado a faca na altura do estomâdo de Ichio. Tudo o que vi, foi ele de costas para mim, com algumas gotas de sangue caindo pelo chão me assustando._

_- Ichio, o que foi? -o vi tremer. - Ichio... -fui na direção dele._

_Quando cheguei perto, o vi desabar com tudo. Comecei a chorar desesperadamente._

_- Ichio, fala comigo. -gritei desesperada._

_- Minha morena, fico feliz que esteja bem. -falando com dificuldade._

_- Ichio, o que... -quando notei que ele estava ferido. - Meu Deus! Ichio, você está ferido. -coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que segurava a faca._

_- Eu sei, mas agora o que importa é que você está segura. -com um sorriso fraco. _

_Minhas lágrimas cairam com uma força incontrolável. Eu senti o ar me faltar, meu coração parar, senti medo. _

_- Naoko, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. -tossindo._

_- Shhh, não fale nada. Apenas descanse. -quando o vi se acomodar em meu colo._

_- Mas, eu preciso. E é muito importante. -fez uma pausa. - Naoko, eu te amo. -olhando-me nos olhos._

_Deus, como eu fiquei feliz ao ouvir isso. Meu coração se aqueceu, senti meu corpo transmitir todo o calor dele para Ichio, que se acomodou ainda mais em minhas pernas. Não consegui controlar mais minhas lágrimas, deixei-as molharem meu rosto ainda mais. Foi aí que eu disse:_

_- Eu também te amo._

_Eu sonhei com isso durante anos, mas não queria que acontecesse naquele momento. Foi aí que o vi fechar os olhos, para depois abril-los dizendo:_

_- Naoko, me beija. -com um fio de voz._

_Fiquei tão envergonhada na hora. Mas, eu não pude negar que eu queria beijá-lo. Então o beijei. Foi um beijo doce, que foi se tornando longo, até por fim notarmos o ar nos faltar. Foi quando eu abri os olhos e notei que os dele ainda permaneciam fechados e eu gritei:_

_- Ichio, por favor acorda! -desesperada._

_Foi quando o vir sorrir e dizer:_

_- Não se preocupe meu anjo, estou bem. Apenas, estou cansado. -fechando os olhos._

_E tudo o que pude dizer foi:_

_- Ichio..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E agora, estou aqui. Em frente a UTI, prestes a entrar neste quarto. Sem saber o que fazer ou até mesmo como agir. Foi quando nesse exato instante, olhei para recepção e vi a mesma enfermeira que me atendera há alguns minutos atrás olhar-me me passando confiança. Respirei fundo e resolvi entrar.

_**Meu amor, **_

_**Que transforma o mundo inteiro em um jardim**_

_**Que me faz acreditar que é pra mim**_

_**Que a lua se derrama pelo mar**_

Abro a porta no maior cuidado para não fazer muito barulho para não acordá-lo. Fecho a porta olhando longamente para a porta, sem ter coragem de olhar para onde ele estava. Respiro fundo novamente, até que eu começo a me virar lentamente dando de cara com uma cena muito triste de se ver.

Meus olhos de encheram de lágrimas, ao vê-lo cheio de aparelhos. Fui me aproximando, cada vez mais devagar enquanto lágrimas caiam livremente de meus olhos lindos castanhos. Quando cheguei perto da cama, me coração ficou em pedaços. Ichio estava todo entubado respirando através de aparelhos.

Deus, como eu chorei. Chorei sem medo de que alguém pudesse me ver naquele estado. Me vi fraca, sem forças. Tudo que eu queria era poder voltar o tempo só para não vê-lo nesse estado. Tudo o que consegui dizer foi:

_- Meu amor, o que fizeram com você? _-segurando na mão dele.

E tudo porque? Minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse corrido para aquele lugar, se eu o tivesse escutado me chamar. Eu sei, que nunca me perdoará pelo que fiz, eu sei. E eu me arrependo amargamente por ter brigado com ele. Estou tão mal por vê-lo assim. Seus olhos azuis agora fechados, sem o seu sorriso que eu tanto amo, seus braços fortes para me proteger...

_**Flashback**_

_Naoko ia em direção a ele, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Fazendo de tudo para disfarçar o nervosismo. Ele também, ao vê-la se aproximando, sentiu sua respiração falhar, suas pernas quase bambearam. Estava sendo muito difícil para ele se controlar, mas ele a todo custo conseguia._

_-__ Seja bem-vindo, Ichio. É muito bom ter você conosco novamente. -abraçando-o._

_- Obrigado. Você não imagina o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso de você. -retribuindo o abraço._

_Ficaram u__m tempo abraçados. Para eles, é como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento. Tudo ao redor começou a girar em câmera lenta, como se nada existisse, apenas eles. Se afastaram um pouco para se olharem nos olhos. Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao notarem que ambos sentiam saudades?_

_Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos, até que escutam Li dizer:_

_- Agora, que nós comprimentamos nosso amigo. Acho que está na hora de nós aproveitarmos a festa né? -assustando-os._

_Ao ouvirem isso, se afastaram rapidamente. Naoko, ficando com as fases rosadas e ele ficando decepcionado por ter que se afastar dela._

_Naoko, ao ver suas amigas levando-o até a pista de dança, ficou um pouco triste, mas soube disfarçar. Como não queria ficar junto com eles, seguiu sei caminho saindo do restaurante, indo para o quarto. Ato que não passou desapercebido por ele._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Eu sei que nunca olhará nos meus olhos como meu olhos aquela noite. Sei que me odiará pelo resto da sua vida. Sei que não sere digna de seu perdão, como serei de seu amor. E isso me dói tanto. Mas, saiba que sempre estarei aqui. Você nunca estará sozinho. Mas, eu lhe peço:

_- Meu amor, por favor não me deixe._

_**Meu amor,**_

_**Eu sabia antes de te conhecer**_

_**Que os meus sonhos me guardavam pra você**_

_**Esperando a hora de te encontrar**_

Drª Fernanda estava há horas procurando Naoko por todo hospital. Chegando ao terceiro andar onde pergunta para a médica a sua frente:

- Carolina, você viu a Naoko? -vendo-a parar seus afazeres.** (N/ A: **_Minha amiga Katryna Greenleaf Black, valeu pela força Carol!_)

- Vi sim, Ma. Ela está na UTI. -fazendo- a arregalar os olhos.

Fernanda correndo pelo imenso corredor que dava acesso a Unidade de Terapia Intesiva, estava bastante preocupada com sua paciente. Procurou-a em todos os lugares possíveis no quais a garota poderia estar. Chegando no final do corredor parando em frente a porta do de Ichio, abrindo a porta em seguida vendo uma cena bonita porém triste de se ver.

Naoko dormindo sentada segurando a mão de Ichio. Tudo o que a médica pôde dizer foi:

_- Naoko..._

_**São teus olhos,**_

_**A luz de mil estrelas**_

_**São teus olhos...**_

**N/A:** Ehhhhh, mais um capítulo de Golden Star fresquinho! Bem, vamos a alguns esclarecimentos.

No capítulo anterior, a música que movimentou a trama que girava em torno do casal Ichio e Naoko se chama _**Eu quero ficar com você**_ da Angélica. É bem antiga, na época em que ela tinha o programa_ a Casa da Angélica_, no SBT.

No capítulo 8, a música que estava no capítulo, na verdade não é de ninguém famoso. Mas, tem dona. O nome dela é _**Mentiras**_, e a compositora nada mais é que a própria escritora da fic_** Golden Star**_. Ou seja, a Yume-chan, além de ser uma mera escritora é também compositora de uma banda, entenderam?

O nome das médicas que cuidaram de Ichio e Naoko nada mais é que uma pequena** HOMENAGEM, **as minhas amigas aqui da fanfiction. E são elas:

_** Amy: Maghotta**_

_** Fernanda: Natsumi Shimizudani**_

_** Marina: Ma Ling Chan**_

_** Camila: Bruninha cm Yamashina**_

_** Carolina: Katryna Greenleaf Black**_

Meninas, obrigada pela força! Vocês não imaginam o quanto são especiais para mim! Um grande beijo para todas.

Então é isso, gente... Espero de coração que tenham gostado desse capítulo que fiz com muito carinho.

E não deixem de mander reviews... É muito importante para mim.

Um grande beijo e até a próxima...

Yume-chan...


	11. Reagindo

N/A: Oi meus amores

**N/A:** Oi meus amores... Aqui é a Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto, a Yumechan. Eu fico muito feliz com as reviews e emails que estão me mandando... Logo comentarei sobre isso no final da fic.  
Bem, como sempre digo. Aqui estou eu postando mais um capítulo da fic  
Golden Star. Espero de coração que gostem dela, ok? Então é isso...  
Agora, chega de enrolação que a fic está andando!

Então, com vocês...

**Golden Star**  
**Capítulo 11: **Reagindo...  
**Escrito por:** Yume Tsukihiro Kinomoto  
**Revisado por**: Natsumi Shimizudani (\o/)

Olho no relógio em meu pulso, são dez e meia da noite. Hora de ver Ichio  
na UTI. É engraçado como o tempo passa "voando" e a gente nem se dá  
conta de que o dia já chegou ao fim. Nossa, como eu posso ser tão distraída?

Um mês se passou desde o acidente que eu e Ichio sofremos da Rua do Recanto.

Sei o quanto foi ruim para nós o ocorrido. Mas, se eu tivesse evitado tenho  
certeza que as coisas não seriam desse jeito.

Bem, posso dizer que agora estou bem melhor do que antes. Meus braços não  
estão mais inchados ou machucados, muito menos enfaixados. Os arranhões  
já cicatrizaram e o machucado ao lado de meus lábios também. Apesar, de que  
ainda deixo a Fernanda (ela me pediu para que eu não a chamasse mais de  
Doutora, então...) com a pulga atrás da orelha. E tudo porque, meu estado  
emocional ainda não está estável. E por falar em meu estado emocional, a  
Fernanda pediu para que a Amy passasse algum remédio que pudesse parar com os meus tremores. Sim, pelo que vejo eu tive algum tipo de seqüela. Aiaiai...  
Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer comigo? Logo eu, que sempre procurei fazer as coisas sempre direitinho? Mas, também não sou tão perfeita.  
Porque sempre faço as minhas merdas. E fugir de Ichio até o Recanto foi uma das mais graves...

**Quero dizer que minha vida não é nada sem você**

**Tento outra vez dizer que vou seguir, sem me prender**

**Posso chorar, mas será que minhas lágrimas são de felicidade?**

**Olhe para mim, e diga-me se é amor ou amizade**

Sigo meu caminho até o refeitório, claro tenho que comer alguma coisa,  
né? Ninguém é de ferro. Hoje, passei o dia inteirinho no quarto das meninas no  
hotel. Isso sem contar que passei horas ouvindo elas, que ficavam falando,  
falando e falando, o tempo inteiro. Tudo para me animar. Deus, e logo sobre  
o que que elas foram conversar... Homens! Mas, para falar a verdade, prefiro  
ouvi-las tagarelando, do que ficar no meu canto, dentro do meu MM. Quantas e  
quantas vezes eu já ouvi alguém me dizendo:

- Naoko, sai desse Mundinho Melancólico! -Marina com um copo de café, em  
minha frente.

Pronto, eu não disse. Nem para ficar quieta em meus pensamentos eu posso.  
Droga! Suspiro tentando amenizar minha frustração. Mas, de qualquer forma,  
ela tem razão. Não posso ficar me culpando a vida inteira por isso. Apesar  
de que no fundo, sempre serei "lembrada", ou melhor, levarei isso em  
minha consciência. É melhor eu ir até ela, antes que ela chame a Amy também,  
já que esta não tirava os olhos de mim, desde que meu nome foi pronunciado. Se já não basta a Marina para fazer isso. Aiaiai...

- Oi Marina! Tudo bem? -dando um sorriso. - Pelo que vejo você continua a  
mesma, não é mesmo? -pergunto fazendo-a abrir um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, sim. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. -fazendo uma pausa. - O que posso fazer se você é a paciente que ainda nos dá um pouco de dor de  
cabeça? -rindo.

- O que? -gritei incrédula.

- Brincadeirinha, Naoko-chan. -sorrindo. - Você está bem melhor do que antes  
e fico feliz com sua recuperação. -Deixando-me contente. - Mas...

Que merda! Sempre tem um "mas" para acabar com a minha vida! Bufei de  
raiva. Chamando a atenção da Doutora. Opa! Marina...

- Mas... -Incentivei-a.

- Mas, você sabe que o que nos preocupa é o seu estado emocional, não  
sabe? -perguntou esperando minha resposta.

- Sim, eu sei. - Falei num sussurro.

- Naoko, você não pode ficar assim. -Fez uma pequena pausa. - Você sabe,  
melhor do que ninguém, que ele vai precisar de você. -Olhando-me nos olhos.  
- O Ichio precisa que você não se sinta culpada pelo que aconteceu. De que  
adianta você estar ao lado dele torcendo por sua recuperação, se você  
sempre vai se culpar pelo que houve? -Mirei meus olhos para o chão.- Naoko,  
olha para mim. -Ela disse levantando meu queixo. - Você precisa deixar de se  
sentir tão culpada. Olha a culpa não foi apenas sua, mas foi dele também. -soltando-me indo à direção a uma mesa.

- O que? - seguia assustada.

- Naoko pensa... Não seja hipócrita em não afirmar o que estou dizendo.  
-Carinhosa, me olhando sentar ao seu lado. - Parte do que aconteceu àquele  
dia também foi culpa dele. - Arregalei meus olhos. - Sim, Naoko. Se esqueceu que você me contou que vocês já tiveram um envolvimento no passado e que ele havia usado você apenas para exibi-la para os amigos? -Respirando fundo.

Nossa, ouvir isso dela, ainda mais de uma pessoa que ainda mal conheço,  
dói tanto... Senti meus olhos arderem. A minha vontade era de sair dali correndo para algum lugar. Onde eu poderia ficar sozinha, onde eu pudesse chorar e colocar para fora toda a mágoa que ainda sentia e sinto dele. Mas, eu  
fiquei ali, apenas ouvindo...

Eu sei que ela está dizendo isso para o meu próprio bem. Mas, ela não  
imagina o quanto suas palavras me feriram, me ferem. Sinto meus olhos se  
encherem de lágrimas. Tento a todo custo não chorar. Mas... Já está  
ficando difícil.

**Eu sei, que agi errado em não querer te ouvir mais**

**Eu sei, que sai correndo sem olhar para trás**

**Talvez, eu não consiga ter o seu perdão**

**Eu sei, me sinto tão sozinha nessa solidão**

Percebo que o meu silêncio a incomodava. Porém, o que mais a preocupava  
não era o som que não saia de minha boca. Mas, as minhas lágrimas que  
estavam preste a cair. Estou tendo mais uma crise depressiva e voltar para  
esse estado, para mim seria o fim. Duas lágrimas caem de meus olhos agora  
molhando o meu rosto, o que vou fazer?

Marina havia notado a besteira que fizera. Tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer  
foi:

- Naoko, eu não quis te deixar nesse estado. Desculpe me. - com a preocupação em seus olhos.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Ma. Você tem razão. -Respirei fundo. - Afinal de  
contas, eu não passava de uma linda menina que tinha o corpo de causar  
inveja a qualquer uma e que qualquer menino ficava louco quando me via naquela época. -Respirei fundo novamente. - Mas, o que não nego é que sempre o amei. O amo sim e não me arrependo de dizer isso e nunca me arrependerei. Mas, no fundo, eu sei que eu mereço ouvir isso. -Sem controlar minhas lágrimas. - "Eu fui usada", sim Ma. É, isso que eu fui usada. Mas... -Deixo escapar um pequeno soluço. - O que eu não sei, até hoje, é dizer se o que ele me disse àquele dia no Recanto foi sincero, ou não. Se foi apenas pelo simples fato de ele estar ferido e pelo medo de não dizer o que tanto queria. Ou se ele queria mais uma vez brincar com meus sentimentos. Isso, só Deus sabe. -respiro fundo mais uma vez. - Mas, no final de tudo, eu estou aqui não estou?  
Cumprindo a minha parte. A minha parte de mulher apaixonada. Aquela que vai  
protegê-lo, vai cuidá-lo, vai amá-lo. Aquela que vai sofrer que vai ficar  
preocupada... -Vejo admiração em seus olhos. - Estou aqui, não estou? É  
isso o que importa. Eu só espero que quando ele acordar, ele veja tudo o que  
está acontecendo, o que estou fazendo por ele. Que ele, note ao menos uma  
vez na vida, o amor que eu sinto por ele. Que ele veja que tudo o que faço, fiz  
e farei não foi e não será em vão. Só isso. -Falei enxugando minhas  
lágrimas.

- Naoko... - sussurrou ela.

- Agora, se me der licença. Preciso ir tomar o meu café. Pois, daqui a  
alguns minutos, eu irei vê-lo. -Digo me levantando da cadeira em que eu  
estava me dirigindo ao balcão.

Suspiro pesadamente, enquanto sinto novamente minhas lágrimas caírem de  
meus olhos. A minha vontade na verdade não era nem de estar aqui. Queria  
fugir, correr, me esconder em um lugar onde ninguém pudesse me achar. Mas,  
eu não poderia fazer isso. Não agora que tenho dois pares de olhos sobre mim.

Não agora que ele precisa de mim e eu necessito urgentemente estar ao lado  
dele. Paro por um momento tentando acalmar meu coração que ainda está  
ferido e que continua sangrando da vez que lembro do que aconteceu àquela  
noite. Limpo novamente meu rosto com o intuito de secar totalmente as minhas  
lágrimas. Apesar, de que minhas bochechas e meus olhos devem estar  
vermelhos. Mas, eu não me importo.

Ergo meu olhar, melhoro minha postura e volto a seguir meu caminho até o  
balcão onde estão servindo café e algum lanchinho para os acompanhantes  
dos pacientes daqui. Aproximo-me do balcão onde vejo uma mulher morena, bonita e que se tornou bastante familiar para minha pobre, humilde e sofredora pessoa.

- Oi Regina, como estão as coisas por aí? -Perguntei notando que ela não  
havia me visto.

- Naoko, que bom ver você! -a vi sorrir.

- Digo o mesmo a você, Rê. -Sorrindo.

- Que bom querida! Fico feliz que esteja assim. -Fazendo uma pausa. - Deixe-me pegar o seu café. O mesmo de sempre, não é? -Vendo me confirmar um  
"sim". - Então, espere um momento. -Indo até a cafeteira. - Aqui está.  
-entregando-me o copo.

- Obrigada, Rê. -sorri.

- De nada, querida. -sorrindo. - Você vai ver o Ichio? -perguntou-me curiosa.

- Vou sim. A Carol está lá dentro verificando o soro dele. Quando ela sair,  
eu entrarei. -bebendo o líquido.

- E como ele está? -Vendo-me dar uma pausa no café, respirei fundo.

- Ainda está na mesma. Não se mexe, abre os olhos ou coisas do tipo. -Fiz uma pausa. - Está lá do mesmo jeito que chegou. -Suspiro.

- Naoko, não desanime. Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele acabará  
acordando. -passando me conforto. - Tenha fé em Deus, Querida. Tenho certeza de que logo, logo o Ichio irá reagir. -com carinho. - E quando isso acontecer, um lindo e VERDADEIRO sorriso surgirá em seu rosto. E vai ser aí que os seus problemas começaram a ter fim, acredite nisso. -dando-me uma piscadela.

- Que Deus te ouça, Regina. Que Deus te ouça... -tomando o café num  
gole só.

**Eu sei, quem sabe um dia eu volte ouvir sua voz **

**Eu sei, Quem sabe o tempo volte unir nós dois**

**Talvez, quando acontecer revelarei o que estou sentindo**

**Será que você vai estar reagindo?**

_**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGS  
**_  
Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo estavam em seu quarto no hotel em Copacabana. As três estavam bastante preocupadas com a amiga que tinha saído de lá há algum tempo. Desde que houve o acidente, as três juraram que fariam de tudo para animar Naoko. Mas, tudo o que elas viam era a amiga sorrir apenas um mero instante, para depois tomar novamente aquele olhar perdido, quase sempre cheio de lágrimas, pois ela fazia de tudo para disfarçar o choro, que logo vinha.

Sakura já não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela e Shaoran, que sempre a chamava  
para assistir filmes com eles, apenas para distraí-la, não tirava os olhos  
dela. A cada dia que passava ficava cada vez mais preocupado. Ele havia  
prometido a si mesmo que não deixaria nada acontecer à amiga. Mas, diante  
a situação em que ela se encontrava, se tornava incapaz e isso só o deixava  
mal.

Nesse momento as três, tentam encontrar uma solução para não deixar a  
amiga naquele...

- Mundinho melancólico. Meninas, o que faremos? Não podemos deixar a Naoko continuar assim. Mesmo tentando animá-la, o sorriso dela some com a mesma rapidez que ele aparece. -disse Sakura.

- Mas, Sakura, o que nós podemos fazer? -indagou Meiling.

- Eu não sei Mei. Só sei que a cada dia que passa a Naoko está se  
afundando ainda mais naquele mundinho. E eu fico tão triste porque não  
podemos fazer nada pra ajudá-la. -com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sakura, não fique assim. -disse Tomoyo. - Você lembra o que prometeu a Naoko? -perguntou vendo-a confirmar.

- Sim, eu lembro... -disse baixinho, lembrando de algo.

**Reagindo...**

_**Flashback **_

_Eram dez da noite, estava fazendo um frio intenso em Copacabana. Todos se  
encontravam no hospital, exceto Yue e Eriol que preferiram esperar por  
notícias quando Shaoran retornasse. Naoko junto de seus amigos, estava no refeitório tomando seu rotineiro café, para se manter acordada durante a noite e durante a madrugada, caso Ichio acordasse, a encontraria desperta. Os três que a acompanhavam estavam preocupados com ela. Pois, ela não dormia há algumas noites e quando tentava não conseguia com medo de que acontecesse algo a Ichio e não fosse informada ou coisa assim._

_Desde que chegaram Shaoran não tirava os olhos dela e Sakura saiba o  
por que. Dos seis, ele era o mais preocupado de todos. Além de estar sempre  
se informando sobre o que acontecia com o amigo, ele se preocupava ainda mais com Naoko. Ela não comia direito, ficava sempre sozinha cabisbaixa, com o olhar distante. Ele se perguntava quantas foram às vezes que havia pego Naoko encolhida num canto chorando. Foram muitas. Pois, toda vez que isso acontecia, ela estava com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos, que ficavam muito inchados. E para piorar, não era apenas isso. O silêncio dela a condenava. Sempre que um deles falava com ela, mexiam com ela ou era porque estava distraída, ou era porque ela estava sofrendo. E isso o machucava, pois ele não sabia como ajudá-la. Nesse momento ela estava assim, distraída. Olhando para o copo de café que se encontrava entre suas mãos, sentada a mesa do refeitório com eles. Foi na distração dela que ele resolveu chamá-la. _

**Reagindo...**

_- Naoko... -Chamando a atenção das três, assustando-a._

_- Ai, Shao, que susto! Não faz isso comigo não! Você está querendo me  
matar do coração, é? -Com a mão direita no peito, notando que havia  
derramado um pouco de café._

_- Me desculpe Naoko. Não era a minha intenção te assustar. -Disse rindo um  
_

_pouco, fazendo as demais rirem._

_- Não era? -Arqueando uma sobrancelha.- Pois, parecia. Nunca pensei que  
pudesse me assustar assim hoje e ainda mais com você. E isso, foi só você  
me chamando. -também rindo._

_"Pronto! Consegui o que queria fazê-la rir.. Vamos ver se consigo manter  
esse sorriso em seu rosto por mais tempo Naoko." -Foi o que ele pensou._

_- Isso apenas prova que eu tenho poder na minha voz. -Comentou brincando._

_- Além de me assustar, você é muito convencido, não? - Entrando na  
brincadeira._

_- Convencido não, sou realista. E além do mais, a prova viva está bem aqui.  
Não sou eu que me chamo Naoko "assustada" Yanagisawa. -Fazendo Sakura e Tomoyo rirem com cara de bobas._

_- Ah, vocês querem parar? -Rindo com gosto._

_- Naoko, você sabia que tem um sorriso lindo? -Perguntou ele, deixando-a  
corada._

_- Obrigada, Shao. Vou tomar isso como um elogio. -Sorrindo._

_-Não só pode como deve. -Brincando com a amiga._

_-Aí, Sakura. Você vai deixar o Shao flertando comigo, é? -Chamando-a._

_- Tem problema não, Naoko. Até porque eu deixo, porque sei que ele está  
fazendo isso por uma boa causa. - Entrando na brincadeira. - Né, amor? -Olhando para ele, vendo-o fazer "humhum". -E reforçando o que ele disse. Amiga, você tem um sorriso muito lindo que não foi feito para ficar "escondido". Você é muito linda, sabia? -Deixando a novamente corada. - E você, Tomoyo, não concorda comigo? - Olhando em direção à amiga._

_- Concordo plenamente com você, Saky. Sem sombras de dúvidas. -Sincera._

_- Viu só, Naoko? Até as meninas concordam comigo. E aí, o que você acha disso? -Sorriu vitorioso._

_- Só vocês mesmo. -Bebendo o café de uma só vez._

**Cansei de mentir dizendo que posso te esquecer**

**Não quero fingir, para que fugir se a verdade está diante de você**

**Abra esses olhos e vem acabar de ver com a minha dor **

**Transforme nossa história em uma linda história de amor**

_  
Três médicas se aproximam da mesa em que os três se encontravam, chamando a atenção deles._

_- Oi gente, como está a minha paciente favorita? -disse Fernanda._

_- Oi Fernanda! -falou Naoko, sorrindo._

_- Oi Amy, oi Camila. -disseram Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo._

_- Oi gente! -disseram as duas._

_- Será que nós podemos sentar com vocês? -perguntou Fernanda._

_- Claro, que sim! Fiquem a vontade. -disse Shaoran._

_- Obrigada, Shaoran! -disseram juntas._

_- De nada. -sorrindo._

_- Bem, o que devemos à honra da presença de vocês? -perguntou Naoko._

_- Viemos saber de você, Naoko. -se pronunciou Camila. - Andamos muito preocupadas com você. -sincera._

_- Mas, vocês não têm porque ficarem preocupadas comigo. Eu estou bem.  
-tentando convencê-las._

_- Não é isso o que o Shaoran diz de você. -disse Amy._

_- O que? -arregalando os olhos._

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naoko. Nós sabemos que você não anda bem.  
-Continuou a doutora. - E para falar a verdade, seu estado emocional também  
não. -Fazendo uma pausa. - Eu havia pedido para que seus amigos me deixassem informada de tudo o que acontecesse com você. Nem que fosse em filmagem, por escrito ou coisa parecida. -deixando-a indignada._

_- E eu confiando em você, né Shaoran? -ficando séria._

_- Naoko, ele não fez isso por mal. Ele só estava fazendo isso, porque ele  
gosta de você. Os seus amigos gostam de você e estão preocupados. Só  
isso. -Fernanda tentando amenizar a situação._

_- Só isso? Você fala só isso? -Olhando para ela, com deboche.- Você sabe o  
que é tentar ficar quieta no seu canto, só por um momento e se perturbada  
a cada cinco minutos com "Naoko, você está bem?" -olhando nos olhos da  
médica. - Se é isso que querem saber, pois bem, eu não estou bem. Está bem  
assim? -com a voz beirando a sarcasmo._

_- Naoko. -disseram Sakura e Tomoyo._

_**Volte por favor, por mais que eu me sinta tão grande para o mundo**_

_**Me sinto tão pequena no meio do escuro**_

_**Eu sei que eu mereço pagar por esse preço**_

_**Se tivesse que escolher eu prefero o seu desprezo**_

___Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nervosa Naoko ficava. Já estava sendo  
impossível controlar o que estava sentindo. Shaoran sabia disso._

___- Naoko, você não precisa ficar assim. -falou Shaoran._

___- Não? -Sarcástica._

___- Calma, Naoko. -falou Camila. Você precisa se acalmar. Não tem porque ficar nervosa. -vendo-a agitada._

___- Me acalmar? Como eu vou me acalmar? Como, com o Ichio aqui no hospital? Me respondam! -se levantando da mesa, com lágrimas nos olhos._

___- Naoko, você tem de se acalmar. Isso não está fazendo bem a você. -Amy se  
levantando, vendo os demais se levantarem._

___- Não me peça para me acalmar, Amy. Estou muito longe de ficar calma.  
-Soluçando. - Está tão preocupada com minha crise depressiva, não se  
preocupe. Pois, eu já tive crises iguais a essa antes. -tentando ser fria,  
sem sucesso._

___- Calma, Naoko! Nós só queremos te ajudar. -disse Tomoyo, preocupada._

___- Droga! Será que vocês não vêem? Será que vocês não entendem que eu  
me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu a ele? -gritou desesperada. - Eu nunca irei me acalmar com ele naquele estado. E o pior de tudo, é que ele foi atrás de mim naquela noite e porque? Por minha culpa. -soluçando alto._

___Shaoran sem saber o que fazer, não gostava de ver a amiga naquele estado,  
se aproxima dela._

___- Shaoran, não se aproxime de mim, fique onde está! -gritou fazendo o amigo olhá-la, assustado._

___**Eu sei, que agi errado em não querer te ouvir mais **_

___**Eu sei, que sai correndo sem olhar para trás**_

___**Talvez, eu não consiga ter o seu perdão **_

___**Eu sei, Me sinto tão sozinha nessa solidão**_

_____**  
**__  
- Naoko, vai ficar tudo bem. Mas, você precisa deixar nos ajudá-la. -com uma  
dor no coração._

_____- Foi minha culpa, foi minha culpa, foi minha culpa... -sem controlar as  
lágrimas, caindo no chão, sendo amparada por Shaoran._

_____Sakura não agüentando vê-la naquele estado, com ela nos braços de seu  
amado. Se aproxima, se ajoelhando no chão, ficando ao lado deles e diz:_

_____- Naoko, eu sei que está sendo difícil para você como está sendo para nós. É difícil para você enfrentar tudo isso. Mas, também é difícil para nós, porque o Ichio é nosso amigo e só queremos vê-lo bem. -fazendo-a chorar ainda mais. - Mas, para nós está sendo ainda mais doloroso ver você nesse estado tão triste, tão frágil... Já fizemos de tudo para ajudá-la e sei que o que fizemos não foi o suficiente. Mas, nós estamos tentando te ajudar de algum jeito. -fazendo uma pausa. - E nós não estamos fazendo isso por nós mesmos, estamos fazendo isso por ele também. -Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos, chamando a atenção da morena. - Naoko, você sabia que quanto mais você chorar, que quanto mais você ficar triste, que quanto mais você sofrer, o Ichio vai chorar, vai ficar triste e vai sofrer também? -olhando nos olhos da amiga. - É difícil, eu sei que é. Mas, você precisa ser forte, amiga. -com carinho. - Onde está aquela menininha doce e carinhosa que conhecemos? –chamando novamente a atenção da amiga. - Onde está a Naoko, aquela garota engraçada que adorava contar histórias de terror? -deixando as lágrimas caírem, limpando as._

_____- Eu não sei... -sussurrou, desviando os olhos dos de Sakura._

_____- Eu sei que está sofrendo e que tudo o que fazemos é para o seu bem. Mas, eu tenho certeza que apesar dessa confusão de sentimentos que você está vivendo nesse momento, eu sei que no meio disso tudo. Aquela menininha ainda está aqui. - apontando em direção ao coração de Naoko. - Eu sei que ela está aí, ela só está triste... Muito triste. -Sakura sem controlar as lágrimas._

_____- Sakura... -vendo a amiga chorando._

_____- É assim que eu fico quando eu vejo você assim, triste. Me dói muito vê-la nesse estado e não poder fazer nada. -segurando as mãos de Naoko. - Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa... Eu faria qualquer coisa só para não te ver assim. -com a voz embargada pelo choro._

_____- Saky, não fique assim. -pediu Naoko._

_____Shaoran vendo a cena ficou comovido, deixando escapar uma lágrima._

_____- Naoko, eu prometo a você que eu faço qualquer coisa para te ajudar, apenas me peça. -olhando nos olhos da amiga._

_____A garota em seu momento de fragilidade disse com todo o seu coração o que queria dizer naquele momento..._

_____- Não chore, Sakura. -num sussurro._

_____Sakura ao ouvir aquilo, limpou as lágrimas abrindo um pequeno sorriso._

_____- Tudo bem, eu prometo que não irei mais chorar. Mas, só se você me prometer uma coisa. -viu-a com o olhar confuso._

_____- O que? -perguntou._

_____- Que não vai mais chorar também... -foi tudo o que disse._

_____**Fim do Flashback**_

___- Então, se você ficar assim, conseqüentemente nós também ficaremos assim  
e se ficarmos assim só deixaremos a Naoko ainda mais triste. -fazendo uma  
pausa. -Nós temos que ser fortes por ela. –olhando nos olhos da amiga._

___- Você tem razão Tomy. Vamos deixar a tristeza de lado. –vendo Meiling secando as lágrimas. -Vamos ser fortes por nossa amiga. –voltando a sua costumeira agitação. –Vamos ser fortes pela Naoko. -abrindo um lindo, porém fraco sorriso._

___**Eu sei, quem sabe um dia eu volte ouvir sua voz**_

___**Eu sei, quem sabe o tempo volte unir nós dois**_

___**Talvez, quando acontecer revelarei o que estou sentindo**_

___**Será que você vai estar reagindo?**_

_____**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**_

_____**No hotel...  
**_  
- Alô? -uma voz de mulher.

___- Mana? -perguntou uma voz do outro lado._

___- Sayuri, que bom ouvir você. Estava pensando em você agora. -saudosa._

___- Eu também, Ayumi. Mas, como estão as coisas por aí? -interessada._

___Sayuri e Ayumi Okida são irmãs gêmeas, loiras, de olhos esverdeados, altas  
e muito bonitas, ambas trabalham na Universal. Sayuri é secretária de Ichio  
e sempre está presente em viagens e reuniões relacionadas às bandas da  
gravadora. Porém, ela não pôde estar presente nesta viagem por te se  
acidentado num acidente de carro, após o expediente enquanto retornava para  
casa, fraturando a perna e o braço direitos, onde teve que operar de  
emergência. Como moravam com os pais, Sayuri estava sob aos seus cuidados deixando seu chefe e amigo "abandonado". Então, resolveu conversar com sua irmã, Ayumi, oferecendo a vaga de secretária que era dela nessa viagem, enquanto se recuperava. Ayumi aceitou de imediato, deixando-a muito feliz, apesar de na maioria das vezes, Ichio confundi-la com Sayuri.  
__**  
**_  


___**Reagindo...**_

___- Vão bem. Tirando o fato de que o Ichio continua na mesma. -suspirou._

___- Nossa, é tão triste isso que está acontecendo com ele. Pergunto-me aqui  
como deve estar a Naoko neste momento. -com tristeza na voz._

___- Ela é quem mais nos preocupa, mana. -fazendo uma pausa. - Naoko sofre de  
depressão profunda. Ela chora o tempo todo, quer ficar sozinha, anda  
cabisbaixa... Isso sem falar que ela já pensou até em fazer alguma besteira.  
-deixando a irmã assustada._

___- Meu Deus, Ayumi! E como vocês estão reagindo a essa situação?  
-preocupada._

___- Estamos levando, Sayuri. -fazendo uma pausa. - Shaoran que não está gostando nada dessa situação. -suspirou pesadamente._

___- Coitadinho do meu lindinho. -chamando a atenção de Ayumi._

___- Hei Sayuri, você gosta mesmo do Shao, hein! -mudando de assunto._

___- O que você está insinuando, Yumi? -perguntou._

___- Que você gosta do Shao. -deixando-a corada._

___- O que? -envergonhada._

___- Você gosta do Shao. -deixando-a vermelha._

___- Ma... Mas... Mas é claro que não! -demonstrando nervosismo._

___- Como não? Sayuri, DESENBUCHA! -gritou._

___- Ayumi, você quer parar? -respondeu de volta._

___- Não até você me falar. -continuou._

___- Está bem, está bem desisto! Gosto do Li, sim. E daí? O adoro, para falar a  
verdade. -fazendo uma pausa. - Não porque ele é bonito, tem um corpo perfeito  
e sabe conquistar as mulheres, sem ele saber. -arrancando risinhos da irmã.  
- Mas, é porque ele é uma boa pessoa. -tentando encerrar o assunto._

___**Reagindo...**_

___- Mas, só isso? -desconfiada._

___- Só. -tentando fugir das investidas da irmã, sem sucesso._

___- Sayuri Okida, você sabe muito bem que não me engana. -provocando-a._

___- Está bem, Ayumi. Admito! O Shaoran mexe comigo, está bem assim? -ficando  
vermelha. "Se a Ayumi me visse assim. Eu estava frita." -pensou._

___- Aêe! Até que enfim minha irmãzinha admitiu que está apaixonada.  
-deixando-a irritada, parando com a gozação. - Mas, o que você vai fazer  
Sayuri? Você sabe que o Li é louco pela Sakura. -esperando alguma reação  
"explosiva" da irmã._

___- Deixe quieto Yumi. -fazendo uma pausa. - Até porque que eu gosto muito da Sakura. Nós somos amigas e nos damos muito bem, adoro ela. -respirando fundo. - Respeito-a como pessoa, como amiga e como mulher também. Ela merece ser feliz ao lado dele. Mas, mudando de assunto. -fazendo outra pausa. Como vão ficar os shows da banda? -curiosa._

___- Eles estão ensaiando. Decidiram que não poderiam cancelar os shows, então  
eles vão continuar como diz o nosso queridíssimo Yue, "como grandes guerreiros" -rindo._

___- "Grandes guerreiros?" Nossa, isso é que é determinação. -surpresa. - Espero que dê tudo certo. -mudando de assunto.- Ah, outra coisa. -fazendo uma pausa. - Eu tenho um recado a te dar. -chamando a atenção de Ayumi. - Antes de viajar, Ichio havia me falado que iria entrar mais um integrante na banda. -sendo interrompida._

___- O QUE? OUTRO INTEGRANTE. -surpresa._

___- Sim. E ele disse que essa integrante é alguém muito conhecido da banda. Na  
verdade, ela conhece a Golden Star como a palma da mão. -misteriosa._

___- Hum... Então é uma mulher? E quem seria essa pessoa, mana? -bastante curiosa._

___- Eu não sei. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ela já está junto com vocês.  
Ela faz parte do pessoal da produção. -enigmática._

___- Quem é, Yuri? -indagou a loira._

___- Eu não sei, Yumi. Se ela está próxima de vocês e ninguém tem o  
conhecimento desse assunto, só você poderá descobrir. -num sussurro._

___- Eu? Mas, porque eu? -assustada com a idéia da irmã._

___- Simples oras, porque você é a única que tem conhecimento sobre esse assunto. -revirando os olhos._

___- Está bem, eu vou tentar descobrir. Está bem assim? - se animando com a descoberta._

___- É assim que se fala maninha. -incentivando-a. - Quando você descobrir você me fala. E é bom você me ligar, viu? -ouvindo a confirmação de Ayumi.- Agora, eu preciso desligar. E boa sorte com sua missão. -brincou._

___- Nossa, assim eu vou acabar sendo contratada pela CIA, pela SWAT, quem sabe a FBI? -fazendo a irmã rir. - Ah, e Obrigada, mana. -rindo também da brincadeira. - Beijos._

___- Outro._

___- Tchau -disseram juntas._

___**Reagindo...**_

___Ao desligar o telefone e colocá-lo no gancho, Ayumi se pergunta:_

___- Hum... Agora que a Sayuri me falou essa história fiquei curiosa! -ficando pensataiva. - E então... Quem será o sétimo Golden Star? -disse para si mesma._

_____**GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**_

_____**De novo no hotel...**_

___Retornando ao hotel no meio da madrugada, Shaoran e seus amigos encontram os demais assistindo televisão em seu quarto, sinal de que ninguém havia conseguido dormir. Tirando a camisa que vestia jogando num canto qualquer, enquanto tirava os sapatos com os pés, sem desamarrá-los deixando-os no meio do quarto, chamando a atenção de Eriol e Yue._

___- Shaoran, como foi lá no hospital com a Naoko? -perguntou Eriol._

___- Foi difícil viu, meu amigo? Foi difícil. -jogando-se de costas em sua cama. - A Naoko teve outra crise daquelas e depois do ocorrido, a Fernanda queria dar lhe calmantes, mas ela havia recusado, dizendo que iria ver o Ichio. -suspirou cansado._

___- Então, a coisa foi tão feia assim? -indagou Meiling._

___- Foi, Mei. -disse Sakura. - Já está difícil contornar a situação, ajudá-la... -fazendo uma pausa. - Se ao menos o Ichio reagisse... -com tristeza na voz._

___Meiling, ao ver a cara de decepção dos amigos ficou triste. Suspirou  
pesadamente chamando a atenção de Yue a seu lado, notando que ela não  
estava bem, assim como os demais, abraçando-a. Meiling nos braços de seu  
amado apenas pensou: "··"Ichio, reaja. Nós precisamos de você. A Naoko precisa de você..."_

___**Reagindo...**_

_____**No hospital... **_

___Um quarto se encontrava bastante escuro, exceto por uma luz que iluminava a cama que ficava ao centro. Ao lado, estava uma cadeira sinal que havia alguém sentada nela. Desde que havia entrado no quarto, Naoko não tirava os olhos dele. Observando seus traços, sua respiração até pegar no sono. De repente, um pequeno movimento foi feito na cama, seguido de uma respiração um pouco mais forte do que antes. Os aparelhos que controlavam os batimentos cardíacos de Ichio voltaram a funcionar, fazendo barulho que acabou por despertar Naoko. A garota que até a pouco segurava a mão do rapaz se assusta com a barulheira vinda dos aparelhos desviando os olhos deles para Ichio percebendo que ele se mexia. Ela no momento não sabia o que fazer, se chamava os médicos ou esperava ele abrir os olhos ou coisa do tipo. Estava nervosa demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Preferiu a segunda opção. Se aproximando dele ela apenas disse:_

___- Ichio, eu estou aqui. -vendo-o parar de se mexer. -Ichio, você pode me ouvir? -olhando para a face dele. - Se estiver tente mexer os dedos. - tendo como resposta a movimentação do indicador esquerdo. - Meu Deus, Ichio! -emocionada com a resposta dele. - Isso só quer dizer uma coisa. -ficando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Você está reagindo! -abrindo um lindo sorriso._

___**Reagindo...**_

___Isso mesmo, Ichio Ogawara presidente da Universal estava reagindo. Como disse Regina, só agora os problemas iriam acabar..._

_____**Continua...**_

___**N.R.: Oie povão do FF! Aqui é Natsumi falando...  
Gente...achei esse capítulo grande... falando sério.. mas isso não  
importa... espero que tenham gostado dele e agora, na minha pobre opinião,  
acho que a fic sairá da vida Naoko/Ichio e entrará na vida da banda...  
Mas... quem sabe o que acontecerá em Golden Star, a fic que está dando o  
que falar?**_

___**Bem gente... acabo por aqui...  
Mandem reviews ok?  
Beijos da Yume e Beijinhos da Nattie**_

___**Até a próxima pessoal...**_


	12. O renascer de uma esperança

**N/A: **Oi pra todo mundo! Yume-chan na área com mais um capítulo de Golden Star. Que dessa vez será do tipo 3 em 1, isso porque um vai estar meio que interligado ao outro. Portanto, **_AVISO: PRESTEM BASTANTE ATENÇÃO, POIS HAVERÁ ALGUNS PEQUENOS ESCLARECIMENTOS NO DECORRER DA HISTÓRIA!! _**Pronto. Recado dado, missão cumprida. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, até porque assim como os outros, haverá música. Porém, ela é muito especial para mim, me traz lembranças boas de quando esta humilde e dedicada autora ainda era um pingo de gente, ou seja, criança. Quem tem 20 pra cima, deve conhecer essa música. Era do extinto grupo infantil **_TREM DA ALEGRIA._** Então, quem é mais novinho, não vai entender o que estou dizendo. Mas, quem quiser saber, procurem no GOOGLE ou na WIKIPEDIA. Que fala direitinho sobre quem era esse grupo que era muito conhecido na década de 80. Isso sem falar que estou o fazendo de coração, incluindo os outros, mas esse é especial.

Agora, chega de enrolação, ok? Vamos que vamos que a Golden Star está continuando...

Galerinha, agradecimentos e outros comentários, só no próximo_** N/A **_que estará no final da fic, ok?

Então, com vocês...

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 12: O renascer de uma esperança**_

_**Subtítulo: A canção do passarinho**_

_**Introdução do próximo capítulo: Seventeto**_

Duas e meia da tarde, Sakura e seus amigos decidem ir ao hospital, após saberem que Naoko precisava deles no hospital. Desde o ocorrido na noite anterior, Naoko não "pregava" os olhos depois de ter sido acordada pelos aparelhos que se encontravam ao redor, e que estavam presos pelos tubos nasais de Ichio. Aquele momento para ela foi de um tremendo susto, pois não sabia o que fazer no momento em que se encontrava. Isso porque após aquele rápido instante que teve com ele, logo a seguir de ele ter voltado a se mexer e dar sinal de vida para ela, pôde sentir que algo batia intensamente em seu peito. Será isso esperança? Nem isso ela sabia. Por enquanto, não é possível dizer que ela se encontra calma agora. Muito pelo contrário, ela está tão nervosa, agitada, impaciente por estar naquela sala de espera, depois de roer suas unhas até o sabugo, devido a sua ansiedade e nervosismo.

Shaoran ao entrar pela porta de vidro do hospital, é seguido por Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling, estas sendo acompanhadas por seus _**namoramigos**_(namorados e amigos), Eriol e Yue. Todos estavam apreensivos, pois haviam recebido uma ligação da própria Doutora Marina para que todos comparecessem ao hospital. E agora, todos lá estavam se aproximando do balcão perguntando para Doutora Amy onde estava Naoko.

- Ela está ali, olha. -apontando a direção em que a amiga estava, fazendo-os perceberem que haviam passado por ela, sem notarem. -Sentadinha, como se fosse uma menina de seis anos, com vários pedaços de unhas sob seus pés, com um pequeno, porém belo sorriso no rosto. -sorrindo. - Acho que isso é sinal de que aconteceu alguma coisa boa com ela, não acham? -fazendo os seis arregalarem os olhos.

- Amy, diz para nós o que aconteceu para que Naoko ficasse assim? -perguntou Shaoran, esperando uma resposta dela .

- Acho que aquele lá de cima. -apontando para cima com o dedo indicador esquerdo. - Resolveu nos dar o Ichio de volta. - fazendo- os comemorarem felizes e emocionados.

- Isso quer dizer que...-Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, Sakura. Ichio Ogawara voltou a reagir. Tudo o que posso dizer é que a partir de agora, vocês só precisam continuar do jeitinho que estão, apoiando Naoko nessa fase que foi muito difícil para ela e que essa dificuldade deixou de se tornar uma barreira após Ichio ter voltado. -fazendo-os se animarem com a notícia. - Ah, outra coisa. Ichio não está mais respirando com ajuda de aparelhos. Eu até me surpreendo como isso pode ter acontecido. Com nenhum de nossos pacientes isso aconteceu. Mas, com o Ichio, a recuperação dele é considerado um tanto avançado, para nós médicos. -fazendo uma pausa. - Mas, por enquanto ele ficará em observação só para vermos se ele vai se readaptar a respirar co o antes. -fazendo uma pausa. - Quando isso ocorrer o mandaremos para o quarto, ok? -dando uma piscadela.

- Isso é uma boa notícia. -falou Yue de um jeito engraçado, fazendo seus amigos e Amy rirem.

- Só você mesmo, né Yue.- disse ela, rindo.- Agora, sim vocês podem sorrir. Fico muito feliz que tudo esteja indo bem. Qualquer coisa os manterei informados. -falou Marina, olhando para Naoko – Agora, que tal vocês irem lá naquela salinha, fazer uma visitinha para aquela amiguinha ali e dar um abraço bem gostoso nela e esperar ela contar a novidade que vocês já sabem? -deixando todos emocionados mirando olhar sobre a morena que estava sentada. - Tenho certeza, que vocês vão gostar de passar esse momento em que Naoko está feliz ao lado dela, não é mesmo Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling e Yue? -ao dizer o nome de cada um Marina viu um brilho nos olhos deles que nunca havia visto antes, só não sabia o que?

- Obrigado por tudo, Marina. -disse Shaoran.

- Que nada, Shaoran. Não precisa me agradecer. Eu é que agradeço vocês por me darem esse prazer de estar ao lado de vocês, tirando o fato do acidente, é claro. -sincera. -Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho pacientes me esperando. -fazendo uma pausa. - Para o que precisarem, estarei aqui as ordens, viu? -olhando nos olhos de todos. - Então, boa sorte com a Naoko, Golden Star. -sorrindo.

- Obrigado(a) Marina. -disseram juntos.

- De nada. -sorrindo. - Ah... E Tchauzinho. -disse Amy, chamando atenção de Sakura.

_- _Tchauzinho. -a ruiva falou sorrindo.

- Tchau Marina.-os demais.

- Tchau gente! -indo para a ala médica, mas antes de ir ela pôde concluir o pensamento:"Aqueles olhares são de esperança. O brilho do renascimento de uma esperança. Eles acreditaram e o Ichio está aí de volta para eles. É isso aí! Continuem a ter esperança, Golden Star"-com um sorriso entrando na ala médica.

Os seis ficaram ali parados olhando para Naoko, que não conseguia ser contida por tanta emoção que estava sentindo. Eles ficaram sem saber o que fazer, até que Meiling se pronunciou:

- Que tal a gente dar um abraço bem gostoso nela, hein gente? -sorrindo.

- Vamos lá, antes que eu roa minhas unhas também. -brincou Shaoran, vendo Naoko roendo as unhas.

- Bobo! -em coro, indo em direção a Naoko.

- O que foi que eu fiz, gente? -fazendo todos rirem, fazendo cara de bobo.

_**No hotel...**_

Ayumi estava sentada na mesa no centro de seu quarto, arquitentando o plano de como iria descobrir o segredo dos Golden Stars. A primeira coisa que faria era escrever o nome da missão.

- Que nome eu vou dar para essa missão, hein?- pensou pela enésima vez. - Já sei! -num estalo. -_** Em busca do**__** passarinho**_.Gostei do nome! Deixa eu escrevê-lo antes que eu me esqueça. -escrevendo o nome no papel.

- Muito bem, Ayumi. Agora, você já tem tudo em suas mãos. -analisando o material. - As fotos de todo o pessoal da produção. Droga! Mas, como irei descobrir quem é o seventeto? -abrindo um envelope em anexo as fotos. - Espera aí! O que é isso? - encontrando um papel rosado. - Uma letra de uma música? Me parece ser música infantil. -ao ler a letra. - Nossa, quem escreveu isso fez muito bem feito. É tão bonitinho! -encantada. - Mas, o que é isso no final? -notando algo no final da folha. - _**N ."M". Y**_? O que quer dizer isso? -pensativa. - Que estranho! Se isso for um nome, nunca vi um nome assim.-bastante pensativa. - Estão me parecendo iniciais. Mas, de quem? -ficando ansiosa. - Ai que droga! Estou ficando curiosa. Agora é que eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito ou não me chamo Ayumi Tominaga Okida. Mas, antes de guardar essas coisas, vou mudar o nome da missão. -pegando novamente o papel que havia escrito anteriormente. -Vamos mudar o nome da missão de_**Em busca do passarinho **_para:_** A canção do passarinho. **_Pronto, agora sim posso continuar a minha caçada musical.-empolgada. - Me aguarde, passarinho...-sorrindo, guardando tudo.

_**No hospital...**_

Shaoran, Sakura e os demais estavam felizes por Naoko estar sorrindo novamente. Porém, o pior não era isso mas, os problemas que a banda estava enfrentando ultimamente, Sakura estava sem inspiração para compor. Todos, por um momento, se mostraram decepcionados não só por isso, mas por este problema ter afetado a todos, o motivo: preocupados com a Naoko.

Naoko, mesmo em seu momento de felicidade, percebe como seus amigos estão e pergunta:

- Gente, o que houve? Que carinhas são essas? - olhando nos olhos deles.

- Nada não, Naoko-chan. -Sakura, tentando não entrar em detalhes. - Só estamos pensando. -sentada ao lado dela.

- Pensando no que, criatura de Deus? -ficando impaciente com aqueles olhares.

- Naoko, já vi que nada passa despercebido por você, não é? -sem graça, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.

- Shaoran Li, o que está havendo? - cruzando os braços.

Respirando fundo ele decide dizer:

- Está bem, eu digo. -fazendo uma pausa. - A Sakura está sem inspiração para compor. -deixando-a aliviada.

- Ah, gente. Era só isso? Porque não disseram de uma de uma vez? -esperando a resposta de todos. - Se é por causa disso eu posso ajudá-los. -fazendo Shaoran arregalar os olhos.

- Não Naoko, não precisa. Podemos fazer isso sozinhos -disseram os seis.

- Eu já falei que vou ajudar e ponto final. -assustando-os com o tom que usara. - Gente, vocês acham que eu não percebo o que está acontecendo com vocês? Claro que percebo, ainda mais quando eu sei que o que está fazendo TODOS vocês perderem a concentração dos ensaios da banda. Podem ser sinceros, era eu quem estava atrapalhando a concentração de vocês, não é mesmo? -notando que nenhum deles falara, aceitando aquele silêncio como uma confirmação. - Eu não disse? Pois bem, eu quero fique BEM CLARO uma coisa aqui entre nós. Não se esqueçam que depois de ser amiga de vocês, eu sou a empresária que tem como dever cuidar dos assuntos relacionados a vocês. Então, já que estamos enfrentando um problema como este, nada mais justo que eu Naoko Yanagisawa para ajudá-los. Estamos entendidos? -olhando para todos, sem receber resposta. - Entendidos? -viu-os tremer após ouvirem o timbre grosso de sua voz.

- Sim -disseram todos.

- Muito bem, agora que já esclarecemos tudo, eu quero vocês meninas ensaiando aquela música que a Tomoyo escreveu. -fazendo todas a olharem surpresas. - O que foi? -sem entender a reação delas.

- Nada não, Naoko-chan. Nós só nos surpreendemos por você querer que ensaiássemos a música da Tomy. -disse Meiling.

- E o que tem de mal eu escolher a música da Tomoyo? -arqueando a sobracelha.

- Nenhum. É que a maioria das músicas ensaiadas e apresentadas são as da Sakura, então...-disse de uma vez.

- Entendi o que quis dizer, Mei. -compreendendo a situação. - Mas, vamos fazer o seguinte. A partir de hoje, TODOS vocês vão compor as músicas da banda. O Li compôs uma com a Sakura. E deu muito certo a canção que eles comporam. Portanto, estou pronpondo uma idéia. Que tal, ao invés de vocês comporem as músicas individualmente, vocês fazerem isso, mas em parceria? -fazendo uma pausa. - Isso bem que poderia dar certo, vocês não acham? -vendo-os sorrirem. - Pelo que vejo, vocês gostaram da idéia. -sorrindo. - Agora, o critério de escolherem os parceiros de vocês é escolha de cada um. -ao notar que cada um lançava um olhar para o outro.

- Ok. Gente vamos para o hotel definir com quem faremos as músicas e depois as ensaiaremos. -se pronunciou Yue.

- É isso aí, Yue. Valeu Naoko. O resto é por nossa conta. -falou Eriol.

- Ok. Eu vou ficar aqui no hospital com o Ichio. Por enquanto, não foi estabelecido o horário de visitas para ele. Qualquer coisa eu aviso vocês. Ah, se tiverem dúvidas, precisarem de ajuda ou cisas do tipo... É só ligarem para o meu celular que eu os ajudarei no que for possível, ok? -viu-os confimar. - Então, é isso. Até mais tarde no hotel, gente. -se despedindo.

- Tchau, Naoko. -disseram todos vendo a morena sair da sala de espera.

- Gente, eu não sei porque. Mas, a Naoko tem jeito para ser cantora. -comentou Sakura.

- Isso sem contar que ela tem uma linda voz. -falou Tomoyo.

- E é carismática. -continuou Meiling.

- Galera, eu tive uma idéia. -se pronunciou Eriol.

- Que idéia Eriol? -em coro.

- Que tal nós fazermos a Naoko cantar com a gente no ensaio? -ao ver sorrisos surgirem nos lábios dos seus amigos.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia, Eriol. -concordou Shaoran. - Galerinha, então está decido. Naoko Yanagisawa irá ensaiar com a gente hoje. Todos concordam comigo? -ao ver os sorriso dos amigos aumentarem.

- Sim. -disseram em coro.

- Então, até a noite Naoko... -disse Shaoran num sussurro, olham a direção que a amiga seguiu a pouco.

Mal sabiam eles o que estava por vir nesse ensaio...

_**Na UTI...(15:00 horas)**_

Passos eram vindos de fora e som de porta se abrindo foi se ouvido. Ichio continuava do mesmo jeito dos dias anteriores, deitado sob a cama no quarto que agora estava sendo iluminado pelo abajur ao seu lado. Porém, havia algo completamente diferente das outras vezes, ele não mais dormia. Apenas respondia ao chamado das pessoas com os dedos e isso já estava ficando bastante rotineiro. Mas, algo dizia que hoje isso iria mudar. Não só para ele, mas para uma certa morena que o olhava intensamente também.

Naoko, desde que entrara se encontrava ali, no quarto de seu amado em pé diante da cama que ele repousava. Uma sensação gostosa, porém agradável invadiu seu ser como se algo estivesse para acontecer. E se fosse para acontecer hoje, iria ser em qualquer momento. A garota ficou ali, olhando cada traço, cada gesto, cada detalhe do corpo de Ichio com essa sensação que aquecia ainda mais seu coração. Se aproximando lentamente do leito onde ele estava tocando em sua mão esquerda com o intuito de segurá-la, segurando-a. Ficando ali um bom tempo, transmitindo seu calor através daquele toque. Tudo o que ela pôde dizer, enquanto olhava na direção dos olhos dele foi:

- Ichio, eu estou aqui. -num tom suave.

Ao dizer isso, ela sentiu algo estranho acontece. A mão de Ichio também segurava as suas, correspondendo ao toque. "Isso só podia ser um sinal." -pensou ela. Vendo que não tinha mais nada a perder, ela resolveu tentar algo que sua mente dizia para que ela fizesse mas, que tinha medo de fazê-lo. Até que ela pensou: " E porque não tentar?" Então decidiu fazer o que seu coração lhe pedia.

- Ichio, se estiver me ouvindo, aperte minha mão. -pediu, vendo que ele não respondera.

Ao perceber que ele não havia respondido, a garota suspira desanimada mirando os olhos para o chão. Mas, foi pega de surpresa ao notar que ele apertava sua mão de um jeito que pôde transmitir o calor que vinha de sua pele para ela. Ela ao perceber tal ato, voltou seu olhar para suas mãos e a de Ichio, mas sentiu- se sendo observada lançando seus olhos, para os dele, ficando com os seus cheios de lágrimas.

- I... Ichio... -num sussurro.

Ele por sua vez apenas a olhava, fazendo carinho nas mãos suaves de Naoko. "Aqueles olhos... Há quanto tempo que não via aqueles olhos?" - pensaram ao mesmo tempo. "Pensar? Como iria pensar? Só se eu conseguiu voltar a ter essa capacidade agora. Porque antes, nem isso eu podia. Apenas, respondia as perguntas dela através dos meus gestos. Mas, se Deus me deu essa capacidade, o agradeceria humildemente." -pensou ele.

A garota por sua vez não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Era como se estivesse tendo um sonho que a qualquer momento poderia acordar. Mas, a cada vez que ela piscava os olhos, percebia que aquilo era muito mais do que um sonho. Era um lindo sonho que acabava de se tornar realidade. Até que sua mente lhe pregou uma peça dizendo: " A realidade está bem diante de seus olhos, Naoko." - fazendo-a deixar lágrimas cairem de seus olhos castanhos.

Ela não conseguia mais controlar suas lágrimas, que dessa vez não eram de tristeza, dor e sofrimento. E sim de felicidade. Felicidade que ela não conseguia ser contida. Felicidade esta que estava escondida lá no fundo de seu coração e que resurgiu com um simples encontro, ou melhor dizendo, troca de olhares.

Ele por sua vez, se contentou em continuar segurando as mãos da morena. Isso porque ainda não podia fazer esforço algum, pois tinha acabado de voltar de sua _"quase morte"_. Porém, ouviu dos lábios de Naoko o que não esperava ouvir tão cedo. Ou melhor, esperava ouvir sim, mas quando estivesse capacitado de conversar com ela.

- Eu te amo, tanto. -soluçando baixinho.

Tudo o que pôde fazer, foi apertar novamente as mãos dela para acalmá-la. Para ele, aquele gesto queria dizer: "Está tudo bem , Naoko". Mas, ele se espantou quando ouviu-a dizer:

- Eu sei que está, meu amor. -fazendo-a sorrir.

"Mas, como? Espera aí? Aquilo foi um sorriso?" -notando o quão verdadeiro ele era. "Nossa, que saudade desse sorriso..." -pensou. "Deus, como pode isso? Como pode um moribundo, como eu, ter capacidade de pensar desse jeito? O pior de tudo é que estou pensando melhor do que antes." -arregalando os olhos, chamando a atenção da morena.

- Ichio, o que foi? -ficando preocupada.

" Deus, como você pode me dar um poder desses? Só você mesmo, meu pai" -vendo Naoko com um olhar assustado.

- Você deve estar sentindo dor, não é? -preocupada. - Eu vou chamar a Marina! -apertando um botão ao lado da cama dele.

"Está vendo? A culpa é toda sua! Nem para ficar numa boa com ela, eu posso? Pai, que castigo senhor me deste. Ah, se eu falasse..." -fazendo cara de dor.

É, vai ser um longo dia ou uma longa noite?

_**No hotel...(15:15 horas)**_

Yamazaki, Chiharu e Rika se encontravam sentados no chão encostados com as costas na cama do quarto de Naoko, ambos vendo televisão. Até que o telefone, sobre o criado mudo toca de repente, chamando a atenção dos três. Chiharu, que estava pratcamante ao lado do criado-mudo, o atende antes que perdesse o terceiro toque do aparelho.

- Alô, Chiharu falando.

- Oi Chiharu, aqui é o Touya. -fazendo a garota sorrir, com a ligação do amigo.

- Oi Touya, o que devo a honra de seu telefonema? -sorrindo.

Naoko e Yamazaki, após ouvirem o nome do amigo exclamaram surpresos e ao mesmo temp assustados, sussurrando: "Touya? Xi, lá vem bomba!"

- Telefonei para saber como vão as coisas aí com vocês e com o Ichio. -também sorrindo, pelo jeito que a amiga falara.

- Ah, estamos todos bem. Ainda mais agora que o Ichio reagiu. -fazendo-o arregalar os olhos..

- Bom saber disso. Até que enfim aquele moleque está bem. Já estava ficando mais preocupado ainda, aqui. -fazendo uma pausa. - E a Naoko, como ela está? -curioso.

- Bem, a Naoko? -sorriu novamente ao lembrar da amiga. -Ela está bem. Está parecendo uma menininha de 6 anos, que não pára de roer as unhas com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. -rir.

- Graças a Deus ela está bem. Fico feliz que as coisas tenham melhorado. -aliviado. - E a galerinha aí? Minha irmã, o moleque, a encrenqueira...Como eles estão? -fechando a cara ao pronunciar "moleque".

- Estão ótimos. Ainda mais agora que eles estão voltando a ensaiar para os shows que estão por vir e tudo mais. Cada um está levando do se jeito. -orgulhosa. - E vocês? Como estão as coisas aí no Japão? -curiosa.

- Está tudo bem. Meu pai parou com suas buscas arqueológicas, disse que não queria mais continuar com essa vida de escavações, decidindo dar aulas na Universidade e se dedicar mais a família. Digo isso por minha causa né? Isso por que eu voltei para a casa apenas para fazer companhia a ele enquanto a Sakura não está aqui. -fazendo uma pausa. - A Kaho está grávida de dois meses. Bem, é básicamanete o tempo que vocês estão aí no Brasil, dois meses mais alguma coisa, não é? Então decidimos juntar as nossas escovas de dentes. -fazendo Chiharu arregalar os olhos.

- A KAHO ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? -espantada, chamando a atenção de seu namorado e Rika. - Nossa, Touya, você não perde tempo, hein? -surpresa.

- Chiharu, isso é comentário que se faça? -surpreso com a explosão dela, deixando-a envergonhada.

- Desculpa, Touya. Eu me empolguei. -sorriu, sem graça.

- Imagino a sua empolgação, Chiharu... -rindo. - Mas, agora falando sério. O meu telefonema não foi apenas para dizer isso. Foi para mais uma outra coisa também. -ficando sério.

- Sobre o que? -ficando curiosa.

- Telefonei apenas para avisar que logo, logo eu, Kaho e Yukito estaremos indo para aí. Ou seja, estaremos hospedados no mesmo hotel que vocês -deixando-a incrédula. - Chiharu? -sem receber resposta. - Chiharu, você está aí? -insistiu.

- Estou bem aqui. Apenas estou digerindo as palavras que acabei de ouvir. Mas, quando vocês virão para cá? - temendo a resposta lançando um olhar assustado tipo: "Estamos fritos!" -para o namorado.

- O nosso vôo está marcado para sexta-feira a noite, chegaremos aí sábado pela manhã e como hoje é quarta-feira vocês terão três dias para arrumarem um quarto que seja próximo dos de vocês aí no hotel, ok? -meio autotário.

- TRÊS DIAS? -surpresa.

- Sim. Chiharu para que esse escandalo todo? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura? -estreitando os olhos.

- Não, Touya. Não aconteceu nada com a Saky. -deixando-o aliviado, pensando: " Naoko, que enrascada você se me teu."

- Tudo bem. - fazendo uma pausa, meio desconfiado. - Já que você entendeu o recado, avisa a todos aí para mim. E pede para o Yamazaki vir nos buscar? -meio autoritário.

- Ok, Touya. Eu falarei com ele e avisarei a todos, está bem? - ficando impaciente.

- Tudo bem, então. Mande um beijo em todos e até sábado. -despedindo.

- Até Touya. -doida para desligar o telefone.

- Tchau. -disseram juntos.

Chiharu ainda incrédula com o telefonema que acabou de receber, permaneceu com o telefone em sua mão, enquanto olhava meio assustada para Yamazaki, deixando-o preocupado.

- Chiharu, o que foi? -tocando no ombro direito de sua namorada, fazendo-a levar um susto.

- Amor, não faz isso comigo. Você quer me matar do coração, é? -colocando o telefone no gancho.

Yamazaki permaneceu olhando-a sério, até que resolveu perguntar:

- Chiharu, o que o Touya te disse para te deixar desse jeito? -sério, ao senti-la olhando em seus olhos.

Ele ao perceber o olhar que ela lhe lançava sentiu um arrepio que vinha da ponta de seus pés, suibindo por sua espinha indo até os fios de seus cabelos. E tudo o que pôde pensar naquele momento foi: " Lá vem bomba!"

Chiharu respirando fundo disse:

- Rika, Yamazaki nós temos um problema. - fazendo uma pausa. - O Touya está vindo para cá. -tentando ficar calma.

- E o que tem de mal isso, Chiharu? -perguntou Rika.

- O que tem de mal minha amiga é que ele não virá sozinho. -fazendo outra pausa. - Kaho está vindo com ele. -ficando séria.

- Ora, nada mais justo que a namorada dele venha né, Chi. -falou a morena se arrependendo de tê-la interrompido.

- Mas, o problema, minha amiga, não são os dois. -misteriosa. - E sim, a terceira pessoa que virá com ele. -enigimática, fazendo- os arregalerem os olhos.

- Não vai me dizer que é ele. -Rika assustada.

- Sim, minha amiga. O Yukito também está vindo para cá. -sentindo o clima ficar pesado. - Pelo que vejo, teremos a missão de avisar a todos que os três estão vindo, incluindo a Naoko. -suspirou. - A Naoko terá apenas duas alternativas: Ter o amor do Ichio e esquecer o Yukito, ou ficar com ele e esquecer o Ichio. -fazendo os dois suspirarem desanimados.

- Logo agora que tudo estava ficando bem... -falou Yamazaki.

- É meus amigos, só a Naoko poderá acabar de vez com esse triângulo amoroso. -Rika falou pesarosa.

- Eu só espero que no final, termine tudo bem. -concluiu Chiharu.

_**Voltando para o hotel... (15:30 horas)**_

Naoko caminha tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Copacabana, com um lindo sorriso estampadao no rosto. Havia acabado de sair do hospital assim que viu Ichio na UTI. Após constatar que ele se encontrava bem pôde voltar para o hotel aliviada e muito feliz. Isso sem contar de que sua visível e estonteante felicidade tinha um motivo ou melhor um nome pelo qual ela não irá esquecer pelo resto de sua vida.

- Aiaiai... estou tão feliz!! -disse sorridente. - Ichio está bem e agora eu posso ficar despreocupada. - se lembrando de algo, ficando vermelha. - Nossa, os olhos dele são tão lindos. Meu Deus, como eu senti falta deles. -sonhadora.

Chegando na esquina da rua do hotel, seguindo seu caminho, ela sentia ainda mais a alegria invadir todo o seu ser. Isso estava sendo muito bom para ela. Quem a visse iria falar que nem parecia a Naoko cabisbaixa de antes. A cada passo que dava, mais se aproximava do hotel, mirou por um momento o céu percebendo o quanto estava belo, sem perceber que havia parado inconscientemente na porta do hotel, respirando cada vez mais fundo o ar puro. Olhando para as portas do hotel entrando:

- Finalmente, agora sim eu poderei ficar mais tranquila e poderei trabalhar com mais calma. -se dirigindo até os elevadores, entrando no qual a esperava.

É Naoko, mal sabe você a surpresa que lhe espera...

_**Na sala de ensaios...**_

Bem, quem ainda não conheceu a sala de ensaios da Golden Star? A sala de ensaios, é uma área que reservada que fica próximo ao quarto do pessoal da banda após uma subida de três lances de escadas é possível se chegar lá. Mas, um mero, simples e pequeno detalhe: Se enganam todos que acharem que a sala de ensaios é um lugar fechado, com algumas guitarras, microfones e aparelhos eletrônicos. Nada disso, a sala de estágios nada mais é que:

- Um belo solado grande, com um lindo jardim cheio de flores perto da piscina principal do hotel. -falou Sakura sorriso ao avistar as mais belas flores ali encontradas.

- Isso sem contar que temos um bar aqui pertinho. -comentou Yue.

- E mais, o pessoal da piscina e do bar, terão um show exclusivo da gente! -Eriol sorrindo.

- Que legal! -gritou Tomoyo, assustando todos.

- Tomoyo. -em coro.

- O que foi agora Daidouji. -com cara de poucos amigos.

- Gente, pensa comigo. O ensaio é da banda, certo? -olhando para todos.

- Certo! -responderam todos.

- Vai ter gente nos vendo, certo? -ficando corada.

- Certo! -outra vez.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Tomoyo? -perguntou Shaoran.

- Simples, como a música é da Meiling e será um showzinho "particular" para o pessoal do hotel. Nada mais justo do que filmar a Sakura e o Eriol cantando. -com uma filmadora na mão e olhinhos brilhando.

_**Tombo...(N/A: **Gente, esse tombinho é tipo aquele que acontece no anime, tá?**)** _

- Aiaiai... Só você mesmo, Tomoyo. -disse Sakura, sem graça.

- Ai gente, desculpa. Mas, eu não pude evitar. - com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Ai! -falou Meiling.

Shaoran que estava pegando o violão após se levantar, apenas diz:

- Galera, vocês vão ensaiar ou vão ficar aí parados? -ajeitando- o em sua perna ao sentar num banquinho ao seu lado.

- É mesmo! -todos pegando seus instrumentos e ficando a seus postos.

- Vamos lá, então galera! -falou Meiling. - Eriol, dó maior. -viu- o confirmar.

Eriol começou a fazer a introdução em seu piano, sendo seguido pelo violão de Shaoran. Yue se esperando sua vez, em seguida embalando a canção com a doce e suave melodia de sua flauta. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam a postos a espera de Meiling, que logo começou...

_**Quando eu te vi fechei os olhos  
Tive a certeza que você  
Ia ser aquele que um dia  
Ia me fazer muito feliz**_

Meiling ao cantar, acaba chamando atenção das pessoas que estavam no bar e na piscina, fazendo os olhares de ambas cairem sobre si. Tudo o que pôde pensar naquele momento foi: "Nossa, quanta responsabilidade". É mesmo, Meiling. A responsabilidade de cantar essa música era sua, mas além de canta-la você tem que dar um recado a alguém, não é? Então, se toca Yue!

_**Tudo que eu queria nessa hora  
Era que você me desse a mão  
Me beijasse bem devagarinho  
E me transfomasse em sua minha mulher  
**_

Sakura e Tomoyo percebendo o jeito como Meiling cantava, a forma como se espressava, o jeitinho gostoso como cantava fizeram- as perceber que na verdade aquela musica era um recado dela para o Yue. As duas soltaram risinhos sendo abafados com as mãos, fazendo Yue olhar para elas bastante curioso.

_**Nada nessa vida é por acaso  
Nada nessa vida é por querer  
Tudo nessa vida tem seu preço  
E se você quiser tem que pagar pra ver**_

Elas se preparavam para cantar junto com ela, fazendo os mesmos passos que a morena dos olhos rúbis fazia, chamando a atenção de alguns rapazes que estavam no bar fazendo-os baterem palmas acompanhando o ritmo da música, junto com algumas meninas que sorriam animadas para Shaoran, Eriol e Yue. _**  
**_

_**Aonde você quiser eu vou  
Aonde você quiser eu vou ficar  
Aonde você quiser eu vou  
Aonde você quiser eu vou ficar**_

As três cantavam tão empolgadas que nem perceberam que no meio daquelas pessoas estava uma pessoa. Uma morena de intensos olhos castanhos havia acabado de chegar com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ela viu seus amigos cantando. Shaoran percebendo sua presença sorri ao vê-la lhe dando um "tchauzinho" cumprimentando-o, ele com um aceno de cabeça corresponde ao gesto dela. Ele estava tão irradiante em vê-la que pensou: "Você não imagina a felicidade que estou em te ver feliz, Naoko."

Meiling ao ver que Naoko estava vendo-a cantar, fez um sinal para os meninos fizessem a parte final da música, dando uma piscadela para Sakura e Tomoyo para que colocassem o plano deles em ação. Shaoran, entendendo o que acontecia, fez uma espécie de "paradinha" enquanto tocava violão, tornando a canção um pouco mais lenta para que Tomoyo e Sakura pudem fazer a segunda voz.

_**Aonde você quiser ...(Sakura e Tomoyo)**_

_**Eu vou, eu vou...(Meiling)  
Aonde você quiser ... (Sakura e Tomoyo).**_

_**Eu vou ficar... (Meiling)**_

_**I wanna be, i wanna be... (As três)**_

Enquanto as três cantavam, a platéia empolgada cantava o refrão final que vinha seguida dos acordes finais dos instrumentos dos meninos fazendo a música chegar ao fim. Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos fazendo Meiling ficar muito feliz ao saber que todos gostaram de sua música. Seus amigos também a aplaudiam ao verem que a canção de Meiling havia causado um efeito tão grande até que um deles se pronunciou sorrindo:

- Valeu gente! -falou ao microfone agradecendo a todos.

Após a canção a morena se dirige aos seus amigos sorrindo:

- Meiling, vou te contar, você deu um recado e tanto para o Yue não é? -falou Eriol, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos envergonhada.

- O que? -vermelha.

- Oras, Mei. Todos nós sabemos que isso está cheirando a pedido de casamento para o Yue. -continuou Shaoran.

- E eu percebi viu, Mei? -falou Yue sorrindo. - É muito bonita sua música, mas vamos deixar para falar dela depois quando estivermos juntinhos, tá? Porque agora... -sendo interrompido.

- Temos um plano para colocá-lo em prática. Aproveitando que a Naoko já está aí. -Sakura sem tirar os olhos da Morena que estava se aproximando.

- Isso mesmo, dá pra ser ou está difícil. -vendo Naoko se aproximar cada vez mais.

- Ok. Vamos pô-lo em ação, mas vamos disfarçar até que ela chegue aqui, está bem assim? -falou Shaoran vendo-os confirmarem. - Ok, então. -sorrindo.

Naoko, que havia retornado do hospital e havia acabado de chegar se aproxima de seus amigos e diz:

- Gente, vocês não imaginam o quão feliz fiquei ao vê-los cantando. - fazendo uma pausa, vendo-os sorrir. - Mei, adorei vê-la cantar, você estava linda. Aposto que o Shao fez barra pra você expor sua composição. -olhando para o amigo.

- Nem tanto, mas até que foi bom. - rindo.

- Que bom! Fico feliz que estejam assim. Meninas, vocês também estavam maravilhosas, viu? -deixando-as coradas. - Bem, estou morta de cansaço, acho que vou dar uma subidinha e... -sendo interrompida por Shaoran.

- É... Naoko, eu e o pessoal gostaríamos de di zer uma coisa. Na verdade, nós queremos lhe fazer um convite. -fazendo uma longa pausa, chamando a atenção da morena.

- Hum... E qual seria este convite? -perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos do amigo.

Shaoran respirando fundo disse de uma vez:

- Gostaríamos que cantasse para nós. -fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- O QUE? -inclédula.

- Naoko, eu sei que logo assim de cara você não vai concordar com a gente. Mas, vários fatores fizeram com que fizéssemos esta proposta a você. -Yue

- Como o que? -abismada.

- Só para começar. Você tem uma voz linda, é bonita, tem um jeito todo especial para lidar com as pessoas. -falou Tomoyo enumerando nos dedos da mão direita.

- Isso sem contar que você é engraçada, super simpática e tem "energia de 1OOO watts" correndo em suas veias. -continuou Meiling.

- E além disso tudo você está em uma fase de redescobrimento. Você está conhecendo esse sentimento que está pulsando intensamente em seu peito. Sem falar que o dono deste sentimento está ao seu lado agora. -falou Sakura.

- Resumindo minha cara amiga. Nada mais justo do que você, dona desses atributos, nossa amiga e empresária participar deste momento. E melhor, ainda conosco. -Eriol lançando um sorriso encorajador.

- Ma... Mas... Eu tenho alguma alternativa? -ficando "enurralada".

- Não. -disseram todos.

- Aff... -derrotada. - Está bem. Mas, com uma condição. -falou séria.

- Qualquer coisa... - disse Yue.

- O que quiser. -completou Meiling.

- Que não riam de mim, ok? -mei a contra gosto.

- Jamais riríamos de você Naokinha. -se pronunciou Shaoran. - E então, vocâ vai cantar? -esperançoso.

- E tenho escolha? -falou de um jeito engraçado.

- É isso aí! -gritaram todos.

- Todos em seus lugares. -falou Sakura, vendo-os se posicionarem. - Naoko, o microfone é todo seu. -entregando-o a amiga.

- Vamos lá então. Antes de começarmos quero dizer algo. -segurando o microfone.

- Pode dizer. -falou Tomoyo ao seu lado.

- Vocês serão os primeiros a conhecer a música na qual vou cantar. Então, se sintam-se honrados viu? -deixando-os boquiabertos. - Depois conversaremos sobre o que vocês devem estar querendo perguntar. -sorrindo. - Eriol, dó menor, ok? -viu- o confirmar. - Vamos lá então. -empolgada.

Ela percebendo que diante delas havia um agromeração de pessoas que esperavem a apresentação da banda, fez com que ela ficasse nervosa, mas ela não se incomodou. E tudo o pôde dizer foi o seguinte:

- Boa tarde a todos. Eu sou Naoko Yanagisawa, empresária, amiga e companheira dos Golden Star. Estou aqui para ajudá-los neste pequeno ensaio e pequena apresentação para vocês aqui do hotel. Espero que estejam gostando deste pequeno momento raro que acontece que eles, que é no momento dos ensaios terem contato com vocês fãs. -respirando fundo. - E como estou aqui para ajudá-los estou aqui contribuindo com minha participação. Espero que gostem, viu? -sorrindo, olhando para Eriol que entendeu o sinal. - Vamos lá! -gritou.

Eriol e Yue começaram a fazer a introdução da música, tendo ao fundo Naoko assobiando dando o ritmo da música. Shaoran logo entraria, com sua guitarra mas teria que esperar sua vez. Naoko começa a cantar:

_**Eu ganhei um passarinho, lindo**_

_**Todo dia ele canta para me acordar**_

_**O seu canto é tão bonito, alegre**_

_**Gosto tanto de você meu amiguinho**_

"Nossa, como dá saudade de quando eu era pequena. Lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que escrevi essa música." -pensou ela.

Sakura e Tomoyo não acreditavam no que viam. Era primeira vez que viam Naoko pegar no microfone, mas não esperavam que ela tivesse tanta intimidade com ele. O jeito que ela cantava, agora o jeito como anda no palco. Nossa era tanta sergurança que ela tinha como se fosse uma profissional. Tá certo que já tinham visto-a cantando, mas o que elas viam era muito mais que uma voz, muito mais que uma canção e muito mais que uma presença no palco. Era emoção que Naoko transmitia E isso ficava bem claro a todos que a viam cantar.

- Ela está indo tão bem, né Tomy? -disse Sakura, um pouco afastada do microfone.

- Pois é, Sakura. Ela está parecendo uma cantora profissional, parece até que ela faz parte do nosso grupo. - comentou a morena, deixando-a abobada.

- Pior que é mesmo. -falou ela rindo. - Imagine só se ela fosse a sétima integrante da nossa banda. -continuou, gostando da idéia. - Não é que ia dar certo? -vendo a amiga, sonhadora.

_**Dá vontade de te ver voar**_

_**Batendo as asas lá pertinho do céu**_

_**Mas, tenho medo de você não voltar**_

_**E quem é que vai cuidar de você**_

_**Meu passarinho?**_

Shaoran estava tão orgulhoso com o que via. Sua amiga Naoko estava bem, nem parecia que tinha passado por todo aquele sofrimento ela emanava alegria, amor... E isso só pôde acontecer graças a recuperação de Ichio. Só pela graça divina mesmo para acontecer uma coisa dessas. E isso simplesmente prova que estes dois tem muito a surpreendê-los, palavra de Shaoran Li.

_**O seu canto tem o sol de verão**_

_**É pra mim a mais bonita canção**_

_**Vem cantar pra dizer que a gente**_

_**Tem que ter amor no coração**_

Ayumi, que andava pelo hotel próximo a piscina com um envolope nas mãos, foi atraída pelo som que vinha do lado direito da piscina, notando que a banda de Shaoran estava ensaiando, se aproximando do local. Enquanto se aproximava, ia percebendo que a frente da banda não eram nenhuma das meninas que estava no vocal, soltando a voz. Algo chamou sua atenção para o envelope em suas mãos, fazendo-a abri-lo e pegar a folha com a música enquanto ouvia a tal canção sendo entoada. Mas, foi aí que ela teve um leve porém grande estalo. A música era a mesma que estava no papel, a loira decidiu descobrir então quem estava cantando, indo correndo até o bar ao lado de onde eles estavam. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que o seventeto era:

- Naoko? -incrédula.

_**A tristeza bateu asas, voou**_

_**Desde o dia que você chegou**_

_**E até flores do jardim**_

_**Estão fazendo festa de alegria pra mim**_

A morena por sua vez continuava a cantar com todo o seu entusiasmo. Dançando a cada passo que dava no palco improvisado naquele jardim. Se aproximando de cada um de seus amigos lançando sorrisos, estes que confortavam cada um deles, voltando ao seu lugar inicial.

A loira de olhos azuis ainda não acreditava no que via. Ao ter a letra da música em suas mãos pois-se a analisar as iniciais no final da folha, que ainda a faziam duvidar sobre o que seus olhos viam.

- Não pode ser. Essas letras indicam outra pessoa. Espera aí. -pegando uma caneta no bolso de sua calça. - Vamos ver... **N (Naoko), Y (Yanagisawa), **mas e esse** "M" **? -tendo uma pequena lembrança.

_**Mini Flashback**_

_- Minha Morena... -Ichio falando.  
_

_**Fim do Mini Flashback**_

- Mas, é claro! O **"M" **_é de _**Morena. **Naoko "Morena" Yanagisawa. Só pode ser isso! -sorrindo com a descoberta. - Estava tão claro, como eu não descobri isso antes! -batendo com a mão na testa. - Naoko, você é a Seventeto. Finalmente te achei, _meu Passarinho. - _concluiu.

_**Dá vontade de te ver voar**_

_**Batendo as asas lá pertinho do céu**_

_**Mas, tenho medo de você não voltar**_

_**E quem é que vai cuidar de você**_

_**Meu passarinho?**_

Naoko termina sua canção junto com os meninos, sendo aplaudida pelas pessoas presentes. Seus amigos estavam orgulhosos com o que viam aplaudindo emocionados.

Ayumi se aproxima deles com um largo sorriso nos lábios enquanto a morena diz:

- Obrigada, gente! -sorrindo.

Tudo o que a loira pôde fazer ao parar em frente a morena, chamando o atenção de todos foi:

- Finalmente te achei, seventeto. -empolgada.

- Ayumi, do que você está falando? O que é _**SEVENTETO**_? -perguntou Shaoran.

" É Ichio, acho bom você se recuperar logo, para explicar isso a eles. Porque até eu quero saber..." -pensou a loira.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**N/A: AÊEEEE... Mas, um capítulo da Golden fresquinho! Sei que demorei a postá-lo, mas por favor não vão me tacar** **pedrinhas, né? Até porque o capítulo ficou BEM MAIOR que os outros. Valeu a pena esperar, né gente? -**

**Bem, obrigada pelas reviews estão me incentivando bastante. Espero que estejam gostando de verdade, até porque estou dando minha vida e meu suor pela Golden...**

**Então, galerinha... Até o próximo capítulo...**

**E um grande beijo no coração de todos...**

**Yume-chan...**


	13. Ichio volta a falar

**N/A:** Oi para todo mundo!!!! Nossa, quanta saudade eu tenho do pessoal daqui do Fanfiction. Pois, é né... Fiquei sumida esse tempo todo e nem terminei de escrever a Golden ^^" Mas, vamos ao que interessa! Está sendo uma honra muito grande para mim voltar ao Fanfiction. Então, com a minha volta, trouxe um presente especial para vocês para este início de ano. Espero de coração que gostem, viu?

Então com vocês...

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 13: Seventeto**_

_**Subtítulo: Ichio volta a falar **_

Era quinta-feira, nove e meia da manhã, Naoko se encontrava em seu quarto deitada em sua cama perdida em seus devaneios. Ela se encontrava nesse estado desde às quatro da manhã, horário em que perdeu totalmente seu sono, após ter tido um sonho aparentemente muito bom. E desde então, não conseguia tirar o sorriso de sua face.

" _Sinto que algo muito bom está para acontecer hoje" -_pensou ela.

Espreguiçando-se lentamente soltando, em seguida, um leve, porém, longo, suspiro. Levanta-se de sua cama indo em direção a janela abrindo as cortinas, notando que o dia lá fora se encontrava muito belo. O sol havia acabado de surgir no céu azul, fazendo-a deixar escapar um leve e sincero sorriso, era um sorriso que radiava esperança. Esperança de que algo estava para acontecer e que em seu devido momento ela perceberia.

Se dirigiu até o abajur desligando-o, pegando na cadeira que se encontarava ao lado de seu criado mudo, sua roupa a qual usaria, indo em direção ao banheiro. Contudo, antes de ir até o mesmo, liga o rádio colocando o CD dos seus amigos para que tocasse enquanto fosse se banhar. Após colocar o CD no aparelho e dar o play, a voz de Sakura começou-se a ser ouvida:

_**Eu sei, que não tive coragem em perceber**_

_**O que estava evidente para mim e para você**_

_**Um sonho apenas foi feito para ser realizado**_

_**Quero tê- lo para sempre ao meu lado**_

Naoko por breves instantes havia fechado os olhos para sentir a força que aquelas palavras traziam para si. A canção a fazia lembrar dos eventos passados, acontecimentos que a fizeram muito sofrer. E que hoje ela se encontrava fortalecida, pois dentro de si existia uma fortaleza que ela carregava desde que o conheceu. A fortaleza chamado _amor._

_**Eu sei, que fui criança em não perceber**_

_**No devido tempo o seu amor**_

_**Cheguei a mentir para mim mesma**_

_**Me perdoa por favor...**_

Ao abrir os olhos, Naoko deixa cair num deles uma pequena lágrima. Mesmo sabendo que Ichio estava bem, que sua vida não mais se encontrava em perigo. Ela sabia que agora poderia sorrir. Mas, a sua mente sempre lhe pregava uma peça: _"Será que poderia sorrir mesmo?" _

Muitas perguntas martelavam em sua mente. Às vezes, as pessoas acabam achando que é um exagero. Dizendo que o que consideramos muito para nós é pouco para eles. E o que é pouco acaba sendo diminuitivo de tudo. Mas, seria isso mesmo, o sentimento que bate em seu peito é tão pouco aponto de ser insignificante? Ela sabia que não. Pois, várias indagações ressoavam por sua mente. Indagações essas que a deixavam insegura.

"_Será que poderia realmente sorrir? Mesmo depois de tudo? Mesmo depois de ter passado por tudo? Mesmo depois de ter fugido e negado o seu amor a quem realmente amava? Será que ele a perdoaria assim que abrir os olhos e se deparar com ela?"_

Ela sabia que seus fantasmas ainda a assombrariam, que os acontecimentos passados a tona voltariam, que a fariam sofrer mais uma, duas, três, mais vezes. Sabia também que teria e deveria lutar contra eles, pois se não lutasse voltaria a ficar depressiva, voltaria a preocupar seus amigos. E isso era o que ela menos queria. Mas, ela sabia que dessa vez seria diferente.

"_Hoje vai ser diferente..." -_pensando.

_**Hoje vai ser tão diferente**_

_**Não vou permitir ninguém nos separar**_

_**Quero, sim, seguir em frente**_

_**Se ao meu lado você estar**_

Se dirigindo ao banheiro, levando consigo sua roupa, abre a porta do mesmo, fechando-a em seguida atrás de si, dá um imenso suspiro escoarando-se em seguida no batente da porta, buscando ar de seus pulmões para soltar o que tanto queria dizer, abrindo o chuveiro entrando debaixo dele após tirar sua roupa, cantando junto a voz de Sakura:

_**Não quero te perder, não vou mais te deixar**_

_**Se somos feitos para andarmos juntos**_

_**Ao seu lado, amor**_

_**Eu quero estar**_

"_Eu só espero que hoje tudo dê certo..." _-pensou, enquanto se banhava..

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Não muito longe dali, a beira da piscina do hotel especificamente, se encontravam Shaoran e Cia tomando sol, conversando sobre assuntos relacionados a banda.

- Bom gente, se passou um dia desde que a Ayumi nos disse sobre o fato de a Naoko entrar para a Golden. -falou Li chamando a atenção de Tomoyo.

_- _É mesmo, mais porque o Ichio não nos contou nada? -indagou ela.

- Vai ver que ele queria nos contar sobre isso Tomoyo. - comentou Sakura. - Ichio não viria a toa apenas para ficar de olho em nós aqui no Brasil. Aposto que ele iria nos contar, sim. Contudo, havia acontecido aquele trágico acidente no recanto. -concluiu a ruiva.

_**- **_Você acha que ele voltando a falar, vai dizer-nos sobre a sua vinda até aqui, Saky? - perguntou Meiling.

- Bom, creio que sim. -pegando seu copo de suco que se encontrava sobre a mesa ao seu lado. - Creio que agora, ele vá querer resolver assuntos pendentes em relação a nós, a sua estadia aqui e sobre o mais importante, a Naoko e o que aconteceu aquele dia. -disse ela.

- Exatamente, cara Sakura. - se pronunciou Eriol. -

- Hã? -disseram Meiling e Yue, juntos.

- Creio eu que o Ichio veio para cá justamente para avisar-nos sobre isso. Como também veio pela Naoko. -fez uma pequena pausa. - Mas, para tudo tem um porque, não é mesmo? - percebendo que Shaoran estava muito calado. - O que foi meu caro amigo? - perguntou.

_**Preciso de você é aqui o seu lugar**_

_**Se olhares para o céu você verá**_

_**Uma golden star**_

Shaoran que se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos, pisca os olhos algumas vezes, como se tivesse descoberto algo importante.

- Gente, se o Ichio está bem, e nós temos a suspeita de que a Naoko faz parte agora da Golden conosco... - fazendo uma pausa. - Algo a mais está para acontecer não? -supôs ele.

- Onde você está querendo chegar Shaoran? -disseram todos.

- Meus amigos, não sei o porque. Mas, algo me diz que Ichio Ogawara logo, logo voltará a falar. -olhando para eles com um sorriso.

Eriol após ouvir Shaoran lhe dizer isso apenas pôde dizer as seguintes palavras:

- Que seja o que Deus quiser, meu amigo. -fez uma pausa. - Que seja o que Deus quiser... -em um sussurro.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

_**Me deixe ser uma luz acesa em seu caminho**_

_**Você acredita em destino?**_

_**Passei acreditar quando o conheci**_

Chiharu, Yamazaki e Rika se dirigem pelo imenso corredor até o seu destino. Sua missão: Encontrar Naoko e avisá-la sobre o suposto telefonema de Touya. Ambos bastantes nervosos, contudo esforçando-se ao máximo para não demosntrar na frente da morena. Ao chegarem ao seu destino, Chiharu bate com leves toques sua mão na porta do quarto de Naoko chamando atenção da mesma que se encontrava do lado de dentro.

- Já vai! - ouviram-a gritar.

- É agora! -respiraram fundo ao virem a porta se abrindo.

Naoko ao verem seus amigos abre um grande e belo sorriso dizendo:

- Oi gente! A que devo a visita de vocês? - perguntou entrando em seus aposentos, voltando a mexer nos papéis dos assuntos da banda, que no momento estava lendo.

- Naoko, precisamos falar com você sobre algo urgente! - se pronunciou sem mais delongas, nervosa.

- Sobre? -perguntou estranhando o nervosismo da amiga.

- Chiharu tente se acalmar. -disse Yamazaki. - Deixe que eu falo. - fazendo a namorada sentar-se na cama de Naoko.

- Gente, o que houve? - falou a morena, estranhando o comportamento dos amigos. - Falem de uma vez! - ficando nervosa.

_**Não quero te perder, não vou mais te deixar**_

_**Se somos feitos para andarmos juntos**_

_**Ao seu lado, amor**_

_**Eu quero estar**_

Sem jeito Yamazaki logo soltou:

- Naoko, se acalme, ok?. -fazendo uma pausa. - O Touya ligou. Ele disse que está vindo para cá com a Kaho e o Yukito. - fazendo-a engolir em seco.

- O QUE? - um pouco assustada.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Naoko. -completou Rika.

- Mas, quando foi que o Touya telefonou? -incrédula.

- Ontem a tarde. - disseram juntos.

- Nós íamos te falar. Mas, como você estava ensaiando com o pessoal na piscina com aquela gente toda... Preferimos contar depois. - concluiu Chiharu.

Contudo, uma pergunta que não queria fazer Naoko calar de tanto que martelava em sua mente saiu de seus lábios:

- E quando eles virão para cá? -temendo a resposta que eles dariam.

- Pelo que o Touya me falou ao telefone... -disse Chiharu fazendo. uma pausa. - Eles estão com o voo marcado para sexta-feira a noite.

- COMO É QUE É? -explodiu a morena. - ELES VÃO CHEGAR AQUI SÁBADO PELA MANHÃ? -nervosa.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Naoko. - disseram os três.

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE REPETIR O QUE JÁ FALARAM? -impaciente.

_- _E o que pretende fazer agora, Naoko? -perguntou Rika.

- Agora, não posso fazer nada. -fazendo uma demorada pausa, soltando um suspiro. - Que venha Yukito Tsukishiro. -caminou até o sofá, desabando nele.

"_Agora sim começaram os problemas" _-pensou ela.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**No hospital...**_

_**Preciso de você é aqui o seu lugar**_

_**Se olhares para o céu você verá**_

_**Uma golden star**_

Caminhando até a ala de Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, Drª Marina se dirige até o quarto de Ichio, adentrando-o para verificar se seu estado estava bastante favorável. Certificando-se se havia alterado ou não o estado de saúde do mesmo. Ao vê-lo respirando normalmente em seu sono, fica cada vez mais orgulhosa de seu trabalho por tê-lo ajudado, dando um leve suspiro pegando em seguida, a plancheta aos pés do leito de Ichio. Após anotar algo, colocando-a em seu devido lugar, Marina vira-se mirando a porta, pretes a sair. Contudo, é impedida ao escutar a voz de seu paciente:

- Naoko. -ouviu Marina virando-se para o rapaz vendo que ainda continuava de olhos fechados.

Examinando-o ela logo diz:

-Ichio, aqui é a Drª Marina. Pode me ouvir? -perguntou ao vê-lo abrir lentamente os olhos.

_- _Sim. - disse ele com um fio de voz rouca. - Onde estou? - notando que o estava com um tubo de soro em sua mão direita.

_-_ Você está no hospital. Você havia sofrido um acidente no recanto aqui próximo ao hospital. -fazendo uma pausa. - Seus amigos o trouxeram o para cá. - ao vê-lo ficando meio inquieto.

_- _E a Naoko? - perguntou ao lembrar que ela também estava no local no dia do acidente.

- Ela está bem. Neste momento ela está no hotel com os GS. - séria. - Ela foi quem mais sofreu com o que houve, Ichio. -sincera. - Foi a pessoa que não saía daqui de jeito nenhum. E que quando soube que você estava bem, ela parecia uma criança. - com um leve sorriso.

- Tudo minha culpa -sussurrou.

- Não se culpe. Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer. O que importa é que você está bem. -fez uma longa pausa. - A sua recuperação foi um milagre sabia? Um milagre de Deus.-vendo arregalar os olhos. - Não se assuste está tudo bem agora. - sorriu.

- Creio que sim. - disse ele sem jeito.

- Bom, como você se recuperou, já está falando pelos cotovelos até....-brincou. -Você irá para um quarto agora. -ficando quieta por um momento. - Mas, depois... Eu vou telefonar para ELA. -deixando-o corado. - Acho que vocês tem muito a que conversarem. Contudo, tudo ao seu tempo. Nós vamos fazer mais alguns curativos nesse ferimento e no momento seguinte receberá visitas. -pegando o apertando o botão de emergência ao lado da cama de Ichio. - Vou chamar as outra médicas para o verem. -vendo-o dar um suspiro.

- Aiaiai... Ó vida! -disse ele fazendo-a rir. "_Vai ser... - olhando a hora no relógio de Marina. - Um longo dia! " -pensou ele._

_**Uma Golden Star...**_

_**Uma Golden Star...**_

_**Uma Golden Star**_

É, Ichio, você não perder por esperar o que vem pela frente... O que mais pode acontecer após sua melhora?

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: **_Aeeee... Oi Povo! Finalmente voltei com a Golden Star ( A fic que está dando o que falar) xD  
Ô saudades de todo mundo! Agora, cambada... Estou de volta para ficar. Espero de coração que gostem desse capítulo. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que vão estranhar e acho que vão achar que vai estar pequena. Quem sabe...

Mas, espero de coração que gostem, viu?

Então é isso... Até a próxima!

Muitos Golden Stars para vocês =D


	14. O reencontro de Ichio e Naoko

_**N/A: **_Oi para todo mundo! Aqui é a Yume-chan, voltando com mais um capítulo fresquinho da fic **_Golden Star_**_. _Galerinha fico imensamente feliz em saber que estão gostando,viu?

Agora, estou com mais um novo capítulo prontinho para vocês. Espero que gostem. =D

Então com vocês...

_**Golden Star**_

_**Capítulo 14: O reencontro de Ichio e Naoko**_

_**Subtítulo: A chegada de Yukito**_

_(Tu...Tu...Tu... Tu...)_ - Telefone

- Naoko por favor, atenda esse telefone! -disse Marina meio impaciente.

Marina, a médica que é responsável de cuidar de Ichio, desde o dia em que este sofreu acidente há um mês atrás. Após ter transferido seu paciente para um dos quartos que se encontrava no corredor central do terceiro andar e de ter se alimentado junto de suas companheiras de trabalho, havia decidido que telefonaria para Naoko e os Golden Stars para informá-los sobre a milagrosa melhora do mesmo. Contudo, a empresária da banda não atendia.

- Ela deve estar ocupada. -sussurrou para si.

Já era a terceira vez que telefonara, mas não recebia nenhuma atenção do outro lado. Pensou a desistir e tentar mais tarde. Todavia, achou melhor tentar mais uma vez e caso ela não atendesse ligaria para o Shaoran, que com certeza a atenderia e daria a notícia a ela sem demora.

- Só mais essa vez! Se ela não atender ligarei para o Li. - disse discando mais uma vez o número do aparelho celular de Naoko.

_**No quarto de Naoko....**_

Naoko procurava insistentemente por seu celular. Isso porque ele resolvera tocar no momento em que ela havia decidido se dedicar aos assuntos da banda, lendo vários documentos que se encontravam espalhados por sua mesa, em seu quarto.

- Apareça seu aparelho idiota! - gritou ela ao notar que ele tocava pela quarta vez. - Ah, não! Vou perder essa ligação! - ao vê-lo no chão debaixo de alguns papéis. - Te achei! -pegando-o. - Alô, Naoko falando. - tentando normalizar a voz após "tanto tempo" de procura.

_**No hospital...**_

- Oi Naoko! Aqui é a Drª Marina. Tudo bem? -disse após tantos minutos de espera.

- _Oi Marina! Estou sim. Desculpe por não tê-la atendido antes. Mas, é que eu estava lendo uns documentos da banda e o meu celular estava "perdido"_. - sem graça, fazendo-a rir.

- Bem que eu pensei que estivesse ocupada. -disse sem jeito. - Mas, bem... Vamos ao que interessa. -fez uma pausa. - Estou apenas lhe telefonando para informá-la algo bastante importante. - chamando a atenção da morena.

- _Fala Marina! Não me deixe curiosa! _- ouviu-a dizer, rindo.

- Está bem! -parando de rir. - O que eu tenho a dizer é o seguinte... -fazendo tom misterioso. - Querida Naoko, tenho o prazer de lhe informar que o paciente, Ichio Ogawara... -deixando Naoko mais curiosa.

- _Que o Ichio? _-insistiu.

- Voltou a falar. -esperando a reação da morena.

_**No quarto de Naoko...**_

Naoko não conseguia falar de tamanha emoção que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ficando por alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto sua mente processava o que Marina havia acabado de falar.

"_Ichio voltou a falar"_

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de diversos tipos de emoções e sensações. Estava tão emocionada que havia esquecido a amiga do outro lado da linha.

- _Naoko? _- ouvia-a chamá-la.

A morena, que se encontrava de pé próxima a sua mesa, caiu de joelhos chorando muito, mas era um choro que demonstrava toda sua felicidade e alívio.

- Meu Deus, obrigada! - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. - Obrigada, por tê-lo trazido de volta! -soluçando.

_**No hospital...**_

Marina percebendo os soluços de Naoko, fica preocupada.

- Naoko, está você está bem? -séria.

-_ Sim, Marina. Estou bem! Apenas estou emocionada e muito feliz com essa notícia. _-riu

- Ufa, menos mal. Já tinha ficado preocupada com você.- aliviada.

- _E que horas que eu posso vê-lo? _-perguntou.

- A hora que quiser, desde que seja no horário da tarde. -fez uma pausa. - Estava só você perguntar sobre isso. -riram juntas.

- _Ok, então. Vou só avisar o pessoal aqui e logo já estarei no hospital. _-demonstrando felicidade em cada palavra.

- Tudo bem. Não tenha pressa. Pode avisar a galerinha que Ichio Ogawara está são e salvo. -fazendo Naoko rir.

_- Obrigada por tudo, Marina. -_humilde.

- Não tem o que me agradecer. Foi um prazer para mim ajudá-los. -sorrindo. - Bom, agora tenho que desligar. Tenho mais pacientes para atender. Mas, estarei esperando-a para que posso vê-lo no quarto em que ele está agora, ok? -disse.

- _Ok! Nos vemos daqui a pouco, então. _-animada.

- Até! Beijos. -despede-se.

- _Outro. Tchau._ -desligando.

- Tchau. -guardando o celular no bolso. - Missão cumprida! -sorrindo.

- Marina, paciente na emergência precisa ser atendido. -fazendo-a suspirar derrotada.

- De volta ao batente. - indo a emergência.

_**No hotel...**_

Naoko caminhava bastante animada e feliz pelo o hotel. Estava procurando pelos amigos, até que encontra Rika, perguntando:

- Rika você sabe onde está o pessoal?

- Eles estão na piscina, Naoko. -sentindo sua mão direita sendo agarrada e puxada.

- Vamos até lá! Que eu tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para dar a vocês. -correndo pelos corredores indo ao encontro dos amigos.

Ao chegarem lá:

- Oi gente! Tenho algo muito importante para falar com vocês. E tenho certeza de que vão gostar da notícia. -fazendo- os olharem-na curiosos.

- Pode falar, Naoko. Estamos todos ouvidos. -fazendo-a sorrir.

- Gente, acabei de receber uma ligação da Marina, a médica do Ichio. E ela me disse que o Ichio voltou a falar! -rindo.

- EU NÃO DISSE QUE ELE É O CARA! -gritou Shaoran.

- Oh my god! Oh my god! -disse Meiling, dando pulos de felicidade.

- Ichio Ogawara é o cara! - disse Yue. - Ele é um Highlander! Do mal! -fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu disse que íamos sair dessa Tomy, eu disse! -Sakura abraçando Tomoyo.

- Eu sei amiga, eu sei. -correspondendo ao abraço.

- Querida Naoko, vencemos uma batalha e tanto, não? -abraçando-a.

- É sim, Eriol. -correspondendo. - Agora que dei a notícia a vocês. Preciso ir me arrumar. -fazendo uma pausa.- preciso ir vê-lo e já não consigo me controlar de tamanha emoção que estou sentindo. -fazendo-os rirem.

- Vai sim, Naoko! Nada mais justo que ir lá e vê-lo. -Sakura emocionada.

- Então vou indo, gente. Nos falamos depois. Beijos em todos. -saindo.

- Tchau, Naoko. Boa sorte, lá! -se despediram.

"_Obrigada, pois eu vou precisar." _- pensou entrando no hotel.

Após verem a morena sumir de suas vistas. Todos mudaram suas expressões de felicidade para bastante sérias.

- É gente, agora que o Ichio já está bem. Vem pela frente um problema maior que nós não teremos o direito de nos intrometermos. -disse Shaoran. - Apenas a Naoko pode resolver isso. E a barrada vai ficar pesada de nosso outro e querido amigo. -olhando para eles.

- É, tá brabo! - continuou Yue. - O jeito mesmo é esperarmos para ver como essa situação irá ficar. -fazendo uma pausa. - Falta poucas horas para que ele chegue. Então, tudo o que podemos fazer é: desejar "Boa sorte" a Naoko e dizer: "Seja Bem-vindo, Yukito". Pois, o resto que seja feita a vontade de Deus. Eu só espero que tudo fique e termine bem no final.- sério.

- Nós também. -disseram os demais.

_**No Japão...**_

Touya, Kaho e Yukito terminavam de arrumar suas coisas para tão esperada viagem ao Brasil. Yukito não se aguentava de ansiedade. Pois, daqui há algumas horas estaria frente a frente com aquela que vem sendo a peça tão importante em sua vida. E tudo o que ele deseja é estar nos braços dela podendo sua companhia e aproveitar sua estadia em terras brasileiras.

- Eu não vejo a hora de chegar no Brasil, ver a Naoko e os outros. -animado.

- Eu também não! - disse Kaho, terminando de guardar suas roupas em sua mala.

Contudo, alheio a toda essa agitação de sua namorada e seu amigo, Touya estava bastante sério.

"_Sinto que algo vai acontecer em nossa chegada ao Brasil. Algo que pode deixá-lo muito mal." -_pensou ao vê-lo sorridente. "_É Yuki, acho que você deve ir se preparando para o que quer que seja. Pois, eu acho que o seu coração, preparado, não vai estar." _-concluiu.

_**No Brasil- Trinta minutos depois...**_

Chegando ao hospital, estava Naoko ansiosa e um pouco nervosa para o tão esperado reencontro. Amy havia informado que pela hora que a morena havia chegado, seria bem provável que o Ichio estaria acordado. Portanto, ela foi avisada pela mesma de que deveria esperar por alguns minutos até que Marina a liberasse para visitá-lo.

Marina, após sair da emergência havia recebido um "bip" de Carolina que a informava de que Naoko estava na sala de espera,indo até onde a mesma se encontrava.

- E então, pronta para vê-lo? -se aproximando.

- Oi Marina! -respondeu a morena, sorrindo. - Mais ou menos, estou um pouqinho nervosa. -fazendo-a rir.

- Eu sei, percebi desde que vim caminhando da emergência até aqui. Isso porque a emergência é próxima daqui. -rindo.

- Pois é, não é? -sem jeito.

- Se quiser, você pode ir depois até se acalmar. -sugeriu.

- Não! -ficando corada. - É melhor ir agora! Já estou nervosa, se eu for mais tarde eu ficarei ainda mais. -envergonhada.

- Tudo bem! Vamos lá, então. -pegando na mão de Naoko, indo em direção ao elevador, entrando nele. - Ele está no terceiro andar. -apertando o botão que indicava o andar. - Tente se acalmar, Naoko. Ficar nervosa não vai adiantar muito. Vai dar tudo certo. -passando confiança.

- É eu sei. -sorrindo.

- Bom, chegamos. - notando que chegaram ao seu destino. Quarto 301, Naoko. -indo até a porta do quarto. É esse aqui. -viu-a confirmar. - Quer companhia para que possa se acalmar? -olhando nos olhos da morena.

- Não, Marina. Você já fez muito por mim. Obrigada. -sorriu. - Agora, eu é quem tenho que encarar isso, sozinha. -vendo-a concordar.

- Então, boa sorte. -abraçando-a. - Se precisar de mim, estarei na recepção aqui do andar, tudo bem? -carinhosa.

- Uhum. -correspondendo ao abraço. - Obrigada por tudo. - soltando-a.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Foi um prazer. -se afastando. - Agora eu tenho que ir. -olhando-a nos olhos.

- Até daqui a pouco. -sorrindo.

- Até. - se afastando.

Naoko fica alguns minutos observando sua mão na maçaneta da porta, respirando fundo. Ela já estava totalmente ciente de que este momento logo aconteceria. E agora, não teria como voltar a trás.

- É agora.... -sussurrou para si abrindo a porta lentamente, entrando no recinto.

Após entrar no quarto fica de frente para a porta fechada por uns minutos um pouco nervosa. Até que toma coragem e se vira para onde estava Ichio.

Ele por sua vez, se encontrava ali, sentado. Observando cada movimento da garota a sua frente sem deixar um movimento se quer passar desapercebido por seus olhos.

Naoko então se aproxima da cama onde ele ali estava. Caminhando lentamente até estar bem próxima a ele. Contudo, qual não foi a sua surpresa, após dirigir seus olhos para a face dele, mirando seus olhos nos dele, ele a encarava lá no fundo dos seus?

Aquele primeiro contato visual entre eles havia realmente mexido com ela. Deixando-a totalmente desarmada, sem saber o que falar e agir. Porém ele, conseguiu buscar coragem e toda a força de seu coração para dizer:

- Naoko... -com uma voz rouca, deixando-a corada.

Ah, aquela voz... Como ele ainda conseguia mexer com ela com aquela voz. Ela sabia que estava muito difícil de ficar assim nesse contato visual por tanto tempo. A timidez tomou conta de si com uma força tão grande que mais parecia um oceano com suas enormes ondas. Seu coração não parava de saltar desde que estava do lado de fora do quarto e agora parecia que queria sair pela boca. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi desviar seus olhos dos dele para que conseguisse se acalmar.

Ele vendo que ela se encontrava em silêncio, percebeu seu nervosismo. Notando que suas faces estavam mais coradas que o normal. Pois, ele percebeu que ele só estava nesse estado depois de ter dito seu nome. Contudo, não conseguia suportar o fato de o silêncio da pessoa a quem deu sua vida para salvar ainda era insistente, deixando-o incomodado.

Naoko estava tão mexida, vivendo tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que ao olhá-lo novamente pôde fazê-lo perceber as duas piscinas formando-se em seus olhos.

- Naoko, não chore. -segura uma de suas mãos, enquanto com outra, secava as lágrimas de sua amada.

- Desculpa! Eu não pude evitar. -fazendo-os rir. - Você não tem noção do quanto eu esperei por este momento. -notando que as mãos dele iam até os seus cabelos, onde ele começa a afagá-los. - Eu pensei que não fosse mais te... -sendo silenciada com um dedo indicador que ele colocara sobre seus lábios.

- Não termine. Já está tudo bem meu anjo. -ficando emocionado. - Não tem mais o que se preocupar. Estamos aqui, agora. -sorrindo, deixando as lágrimas cairem de seus olhos.

- Ichio, me perdoa. -abraçando-o. Me perdoa por ter fugido de você. Me perdoa... -enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços.

- Naoko, está tudo bem. -puxando-a de leva para que ela sentasse ao seu lado na cama, deitando sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Tive tanto medo de te perder. -molhando a camisola que Ichio usava com suas lágrimas. - Eu te amo tanto! -entre soluços, fazendo-o sorrir ao ouvir "Eu te amo, tanto".

- Eu também te amo. Muito mais do que se pode imaginar. -tocando levemente em seu queixo para olhá-la nos olhos.

Os dois estavam tão próximos que o desejo que ambos tinham um pelo outro era muito grande. Seus olhos ora mirava seus lábios, ora mergulhavam fundo de seus olhares.

Ichio, sem pensar duas vezes, se aproxima de Naoko lentamente, enquanto a mesma fazia o mesmo. Seus rostos cada vez mais próximos, até que seus lábios se tocaram, tornando aquele contato num beijo doce e suave. Que a cada instante ia se tornando mais intenso. Ichio aprofundava seus lábios nos dela com tamanha urgência, como se não houvesse o amanhã. Como se só existissem eles naquele momento. Contudo, ambos não poderiam mais continuar, pois o ar lhes faltara. Ao se separar da morena, percebe que a mesma respirava ofegante notando que suas bochechas estavam bastante coradas. Naoko por sua vez, havia ficado envergonhada com o beijo de Ichio, mas não se importava mais. Pois, era isso que ansiou por tanto tempo.

Todavia, Naoko havia mudado sua fisionomia, de tão carinhosa para mais séria, chamando a atenção de seu amado.

- Naoko o que foi? Fiz algo errado? -preocupado.

- Não, amor. -sorriu. - Só estou preocupada com uma coisa. -se levantando de onde estava, encarando-o.

- Com o que, meu anjo? -sério.

- Com o Yukito. -fazendo uma longa pausa.

- O que te ele? -estranhando.

- Ichio, Yukito está vindo para cá. E agora que estamos juntos... Entende? -fazendo-o ter um estalo.

- E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso, Naoko? -olhando-a nos olhos.

- Dizer a verdade. Somente a verdade. -num tom sério. - A verdade que ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, terá de entender. E que fiz minha escolha. -mirando- o chão.

- E qual foi a sua escolha? -receoso.

- Eu quero ficar com você. -olhando-o nos olhos.

_**Continua....**_

_**N/A: **_Aeeeee. Finalmente! Mais um capítulo prontinho! Espero que gostem viu?

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews. =D

Cah-chan, como você é má! XD Brincadeirinha, querida!!!

Pode deixar que não irei sumir mais não! =D

Então é isso... Muitas Golden Stars para vocês...=D

Ja ne... =D


	15. A chegada de Yukito

_Oi gente! Que saudades! Nossa quanto tempo, não é mesmo? 5 anos sem uma continuação da Golden... "^^ Estou de volta, ok? Espero que gostem. ^^_**  
**

**Golden Star**

**Capítulo 15: **_A chegada de Yukito_

_**Subtítulo: **__A dor da despedida – a canção de Naoko_

Alguns dias se passaram após a melhora de Ichio, o mesmo estava junto de Naoko no hotel e a Golden Star. Ichio decidira que Naoko não mais seria empresária da banda, oferecendo o cargo para Chiharu que aceitou de imediato.

Naoko, por sua vez, tornou-se a sétima integrante da banda ex-sexteto, tornando-se assim a _seventeto_ como muitos ainda insistiam em chamá-la. Contudo, todos eles não ligavam para isso. O que realmente importava é que todos estavam juntos e felizes.

Entretanto, Naoko ainda encontrava-se incomodada apesar de tentar disfarçar sua preocupação. Yukito estava no Brasil, porém ainda não se viram. Pois, o mesmo sabia que Naoko e os Golden estavam preocupados com o estado de saúde de Ichio. Que graças à união do grupo e aos esforços dos médicos que cuidaram dele, já estava bem são e salvo. Em seu quarto, sentada no chão, bastante pensativa, não conseguia tirar de sua mente um minuto sequer a idéia que se passava sobre o confronto que ela e Yukito teriam.

"_O que eu faço agora? Não sei como vai ser o momento em que irei encontrá-lo. Não sei como irei contar ao Yuki sobre mim e Ichio... Não quero brigar com ele, muito menos que eles dois briguem... Não deixo de pensar nisso e nem sei por onde começar. Foram tantos momentos que passamos juntos que..."_ – soltando um longo e pesado suspiro, deixando as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

Batidas na porta são ouvidas, limpando as lágrimas e respirando fundo, Naoko responde com a voz em um tom um pouco firme para que ninguém perceba que havia chorado:

- Pode entrar! – permitindo quem quer que fosse adentrasse seu quarto.

- Oi Morena. – diz Ichio. – Está pronta para ensaiar com o pessoal? – aproximando-se depositando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

- Mais ou menos, Ichio. – tentando não transparecer sua tristeza. – Você sabe que ainda não estou pronta para estar de vez na Golden, não sabe? – olhando em seus olhos.

- Mas Naoko, pelo que sei você já cantou junto com o pessoal aqui no hotel. – sentando-se ao seu lado no chão. – O que mais está faltando para que você se firme como cantora ao lado da Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo e Cia? -vendo-a se afastar ao se levantar do chão.

- Ichio, não sei se isso é o certo. –diz num tom mais fechado. – Tantas coisas acontecendo e... – parando de concluir a frase.

- E...? –incentivando-a continuar. – Naoko, o que está acontecendo? –levantando-se e aproximando-se da morena.

- Não é nada. –esquivando-se, tentando convencê-lo.

- Como não é nada? –nenhum pouco convencido. – Naoko, você está tão estranha. Você não está lá fora junto com o pessoal. Está reclusa aqui neste quarto. Porque isso? – segurando-a pelos braços mantendo-a de frente para si.

- Ichio, eu... – tentando desvencilhar-se dos intensos olhos dos dele , o máximo que pudesse, em vão.

- Naoko, você pode tentar me esconder qualquer coisa. Mas, você não me engana. – olhando-a, vendo-a desviar o olhar. – Naoko, olha pra mim. –pediu, notando que a mesma mantinha o olhar distante. – Naoko... – segurando seu queixo mantendo-a sobre seus olhos. – Naoko, eu conheço esse seu olhar... – fazendo-a perceber que não conseguira esconder nada dele, afastando-se ao máximo de Ichio.

- Ichio, não é nada está bem? – virando-se para ele com um tom de voz firme, sem sucesso.

- Naoko, você estava chorando? - percebendo a trilha que as lágrimas deixaram marcas em sua face. – Só... Só há uma coisa que a faria agir desta forma. Só uma coisa... –levantando o indicador ao afirmar e concluir sua descoberta. – Você estava chorando por causa do Yukito. – disse olhando-a intensamente. – Porque Naoko? – esperando uma resposta.

- Ichio, eu... –tentando encontrar as palavras certas, sem saber por onde começar.

– Naoko, não quero que se sinta forçada a ficar comigo se está se sentindo tão mal por causa do Yukito, entende? – disse, sério. – Não quero vê-la desse jeito, sofrendo assim. Se você ainda... –trincando os dentes, tentando buscar as palavras certas. – Se você ainda sente algo por ele. Acho melhor eu... – sendo interrompido antes mesmo de concluir a frase.

- Não! Não se atreva a concluir a frase, Ichio Ogawara! –gritou ao perceber o que ele queria dizer. – Você está pensando em se afastar de mim depois de tudo o que fizemos para ficar juntos? Não se atreva a me dizer uma coisa dessas! –nervosa.

- Naoko, eu acho melhor assim... Até você resolver as pendências entre você e o Tsukishiro. – tentando manter-se calmo, mas sendo difícil até para ele mesmo dizer tais palavras.

- Não... Não Ichio, não... – deixando as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Bem, eu vou indo... –percebendo que ele está desnorteado. Depois nos falamos sobre os ensaios com o pessoal. Tudo bem? – sem olhá-la diretamente em seus olhos.

- Para onde você vai Ichio?- preocupada. – Ichio... – sem controlar os soluços.

"_Será que é justo isso? Foi tão difícil fazer com entrasse na minha vida por completo e agora... E agora... Não sei o que dizer. Apenas meu olhar segue os seus passos caminhando até aquela porta. Porque tudo tem que ser assim? Porquê?"_ – enquanto vê a porta se fechando com Ichio, longe de seus olhos.

_**Perto dali, na piscina do hotel...**_

- Ei gente, vocês não acham que a Naoko tem andado muito estranha ultimamente? – disse Syaoran comentando com seus amigos.

- Sim, acho que deve ser porque o Yuki está aqui com o Toya e a Kaho. – completou Eriol.

- Vocês nem imaginam como a Sakura ficou ao ver o pastel do meu cunhado? –revirando os olhos, fazendo todos rirem, menos Sakura fingindo-se zangada, belisca seu braço. – Ai! –todos caem na risada.

- Isso é para deixar de falar mal do meu irmão! –cruzando os braços fazendo cara feia.

- Tá bom, ta bom... Eu me rendo. – levantando as mãos em redenção.

- Ei, gente! Aquele ali não é o Ichio? –disse Meiling ao vê-lo andando apressado cortando a área de acesso a piscina sem vê-los.

- Que estranho? –Tomoyo estranhando a atitude de Ichio. – Agora nós temos ensaio e o Ichio sabia disso e a Naoko ainda não está aqui... – pensativa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – chegaram a conclusão Syaoran.

- Vamos ver a Naoko. – disseram Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling.

Enquanto caminhava, Ichio pensava em tudo o que aconteceu na estadia da banda no Brasil e o susto que ele dera em todos ao salvar Naoko. Pensou principalmente em tudo o que tiveram e se valera a pena tudo aquilo. Ele sabe que sim, mas tomou sua decisão em abrir caminho para que Yukito se aproximasse de Naoko mesmo sentido essa dor insuportável em seu peito que só sentia quando estava longe dela.

"_Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar, eu faria, eu a salvaria, a protegeria sem medo algum. Faria tudo de novo. Não tenho medo de admitir isso..." _**– **sentando-se na areia fofa da praia para apreciar o mar.

- Não tenho medo de admitir que a Naoko é a única mulher que quero em minha vida... –falando ao vento.

- Então, porque saíra daquele jeito, Ichio? –perguntou Syaoran.

- Syaoran, cara, que susto! Não faz isso comigo, não. –se recuperando do susto que levara.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. –esperando uma resposta.

Ichio suspira longo e intensamente soltando toda a tensão que a situação lhe proporcionara e diz:

- O Yukito está aqui no Brasil, Syaoran. Ele veio atrás da Naoko. –vendo que ele afirmava com a cabeça, esperando que continuasse. – A Naoko estava chorando agora cedo por causa dele. Então, eu tomei a decisão de... de... –sem coragem para terminar, mirando os olhos para o chão.

- De sair do caminho e deixar a Naoko com o Yuki. – fazendo Ogawara olhar ainda mais para o chão. – É isso? – vendo-o suspirar e balançar a cabeça que sim. – Cara, Ichio. E você vai deixar a mulher que você ama assim, sem mais nem menos? –surpreso.

- Syaoran, não é tão simples assim. A Naoko merece ser feliz, de verdade. E não quero ser o causador da sua dor. – sem se convencer de suas palavras.

- Ogawara, você _já_ está sendo o causador do sofrimento da Naoko. Você a deixou, cara. Deixou a mulher que você ama por medo de enfrentar isso. A mulher que você deu a vida para vê-la salva e ela passou noites em claro sofrendo com medo que morresse. Isso é justo? –com a voz dura, tentando convencê-lo. – Ichio, aquela mulher ama você, não entende? Vocês já passaram por tantas coisas juntos que... Cara, que nem dá para acreditar. –vendo que Ichio o olhava.

- Mas... – tentando ainda sim, argumentar.

- Ichio, sabe de uma coisa? – com seu timbre de voz ainda mais grossa. – Para você deixar a Naoko, sozinha... É porque você é um grande _covarde_. Você tem medo de encarar o Yukito, não a ele. Mas, a você mesmo que não pode viver sem ela. –apontando para ele. – Se eu fosse você meu amigo. Não perderia meu tempo em agir como um adolescente com medo de saber se ela o quer ou não. Arriscaria todas as minhas moedas... _Para ficar com ela._ –deixando-o sem ter o que falar.

**No quarto de Naoko...**

Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo tentavam acalmá-la, sentando-se ao seu lado, em vão. Até que o telefone de Sakura toca e ao atendê-lo, percebe que é Kaho Mizuki do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Kaho, tudo bem? –sorrindo ao ouvir a voz da cunhada, Sakura coloca o celular em viva-voz.

_- Sim, Sakura estamos bem. – sorri. – Sakura, nós estamos indo para o hotel de vocês. O Yuki está doido para ver a Naoko e... –_sendo interrompida.

- Kaho, não sei se a Naoko vai poder ver o Yuki agora... – Naoko segura em sua mão e sussurra:

_- Vamos logo com isso. Já estou cansada disso tudo..._–demonstrando cansaço na voz.

- Você tem certeza? –sussurra de volta.

- Sim... – sem emoção na voz.

- Kaho, podem vir. Estaremos os esperando no hotel. –fazendo com que Kaho perceba o clima.

- Ok. Logo estaremos aí. –desligando o celular, a seguir.

- Naoko, você quer mesmo que isso aconteça? –perguntou Meiling, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Quero sim, Mei. Não posso ficar me escondendo aqui no quarto o tempo todo, não é? –sorrindo. – Mas, acho que está na hora de enfrentar este fantasma de uma vez por todas. –levantando-se de onde estava. – Afinal, temos um ensaio agora. Vamos? – chamando-as para sair do quarto.

- Vamos! –seguindo-a.

**Chegando ao hotel, minutos mais tarde...**

Yukito caminhava pelo hotel junto de Toya e Kaho. Ela notara o quanto o primeiro estava tão nervoso com este encontro. Porém, apesar disso, sabia que ele teria de se preparar para o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Toya a olha ao ver o sinal que esta fizera para que se aproximasse do amigo. O abraça e logo diz:

- Ei, Yuki! Em que tanto você está pensando? –chamando sua atenção.

- Nada demais, Toya. –suspira. – Apenas estou me preparando para este encontro que já terei com a Naoko. –percebendo que a cada passo que dava estava ainda mais próximo da morena.- Onde os encontraremos, Toya? –sem tirar os olhos de seu caminho.

- Os encontraremos onde ficam as piscinas. Eles devem estar ensaiando agora. –disse pensando: _"É, acho que não terá mais volta." _– preocupado com o amigo.

- Chegamos. –Kaho ao avistar as piscinas. – Vamos sentar e esperar o pessoal aqui. –sentando-se em um dos bancos com Toya a seu lado.

Naoko caminha em direção a sala das piscinas com suas amigas atrás de si. A cada passo que dá rumo ao seu destino, sente-se andando em câmera lenta. As lembranças começam a surgir em sua mente, cada minuto que passaram juntos, cada momento... Momentos estes que ela mesma sabe que levará para sempre. Ela sabe que ele a espera no local combinado e quanto mais se aproxima dele, sente seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. E isso, só a deixava com seu estômago revirado por causa das emoções. Ao atravessar a porta de vidro da sala das piscinas, o vira... Ali estava ele diante de si... Olhos nos olhos.

"_Todos nos olhando, todos nos observando... Todos na expectativa do que poderá acontecer a partir de agora. Todos menos... ele... Ichio" _– penso ao me aproximar de Yukito e ouço meu nome sendo pronunciado.

- Oi, Naoko– diz levantando-se de onde havia sentado, com um sorriso.

- Oi, Yuki! –dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Pessoal, vamos deixá-los conversar? – sugeriu Tomoyo chamando-os para à seguissem, vendo-os logo atrás de si.

- Vamos nos sentar? –sugeriu.

- Sim, claro. –sentando-se vendo que ela também se sentara, ao seu lado. – Naoko, eu...-notando o seu silêncio. – Eu senti muito a sua falta... Eu... –fazendo com que as mãos da morena suassem de nervosismo.

- Yuki, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... –olhando em seus olhos. –Só que eu não sei por onde começar. –esperando que dissesse algo.

"_Eu sei... E é por isso que estou aqui." _

- Pode dizer, estou aqui para ouvi-la. –com um sorriso.

"_Esse sorriso que me deixa nervosa a cada vez que o vejo. Não sei se vou conseguir..."_

- Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que viemos para cá. Ensaios, shows... Tantas coisas que junto com elas veio a vinda de Ichio para o Brasil. – respirando fundo, pois sabe que tocara em assunto delicado. – Ele... Ele sofreu um acidente que foi causado por mim e quase o perdemos. _"Que quase o perdi." _– dando um suspiro pesado. – Tive medo que meu amigo fosse embora... – sua voz falhando na última palavra, _embora_, ao perceber o esforço que ela está fazendo. – Tive muito medo...–jogando as palavras com lagrimas nos olhos, esperando que ele ficasse com raiva.

- Medo de que, Naoko? –incentivando-a continuar, fazendo-a engolir em seco. Pois, chegara à hora de revelar o que tanto temia e dizer a ele.

- Eu tive medo de..._perder... _o Ichio_._- com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando-as cair.

Após ouvir Naoko dizer a verdade que tanto lhe afligia. Yukito abre um sorriso deixando-a surpresa.

- Eu sei, Naoko... –compreensivo. –Eu soube que isso iria acabar acontecendo. –faz uma pausa. – Eu conheço a história de vocês dois. Você sempre gostou dele desde quando era pequena. –limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. –Foi ele quem roubou o seu primeiro beijo, era ele que sempre estava por perto, foi sempre ele... –com um sorriso no rosto.

- Yuki, eu... –tentando dizer algo sem sucesso.

-Deixe-me terminar... –continuando. – Naoko, mesmo que doa em mim, mesmo que eu sofra. Não suportaria vê-la sofrer. Não quero isso. Quero que siga o seu coração. – encontrando os olhos castanhos da morena segurando-a pelos ombros, de pé. – Tivemos momentos lindos, eu sei. Mas, sempre foi dele o seu coração. –colocando a mão na direção do tórax dela.

- Mas, Yuki... –sendo interrompida com o indicador em seus lábios.

- Eu entendo, Naoko. Lute por esse amor e supere os obstáculos no caminho de vocês. Não permita que esse sentimento se acabe. –sincero.

- Não posso... Ele me deixou. –uma fria brisa balança seus cabelos, como a solidão que invade seu coração.

- Será? Então, veja com seus próprios olhos. –apontando em direção a porta por onde havia entrado, ele estava ao lado do Syaoran.

- Ichio... – chorando, ao vê-lo que ele estava ali olhando-a.

De repente, Naoko começa a entoar uma canção. Canção esta que a fazia recordar dos momentos que havia passado com Ichio. Não teve medo de cantá-la mesmo que desafinasse devido à voz de choro. E começou...

_Não deixo de pensar em você_

_Palavras que não sei como dizer_

_Tantos momentos que juntos passamos_

_Agora, são lembranças do meu coração..._

Yue perto de onde a amiga estava começando a fazer o arranjo da canção de Naoko, acompanhando sua voz. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meiling ao seu lado com microfones dando a ela para que pudesse cantar do jeito que só ela sabia.

_Eu sei (Eu sei – Sakura e Tomoyo)_

_Que é difícil a dor da despedida_

_Mas, eu sempre o levarei comigo..._

Ichio sabia que iria perder a oportunidade de estar ao lado de sua amada. Caso não estivesse ali para vê-la. Sabia que cometera um erro ao abrir caminho para Yukito. Mas, foi melhor que eles resolvessem as pendências que antes os prendiam.

_Eu sei, (Eu sei- Meiling)_

_Que não haverá saída_

_Posso fechar meus olhos e verei o teu sorriso..._

Até que ponto valeria o amor? Ele não sabe dizer. Só resta saber se Naoko o perdoaria por tamanha idiotice por tê-la abandonado...

_Meu amor, meu melhor amigo_

_Não quero ver-te chorar_

_Quando a saudade apertar..._

Guardando lembranças, vivendo momentos... Naoko sabia o real motivo de aprender a amar e ser amado. Mas, será que ela olharia nos olhos de Ichio, novamente? Nem ela sabe dizer.

_Meu amor, meu melhor amigo_

_Ouça o que diz meu coração_

_É para você essa canção..._

_O que quero te dizer, não é pra te magoar_

_Agradeço por você, fazer parte da minha vida_

_Mas, eu tenho que seguir não dá pra continuar_

_As lembranças para sempre vou guardar..._

**Contudo, ambos, só possuem algo em que devem fazer para aprender a lidar com as diferenças e a superá-las... Superando obstáculos... Juntos.**

_No meu coração._

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: Finalmente a Golden está de volta e a Yume-chan também. ^^ Galerinha, espero que tenham gostado, ok? Não esqueci das minhas obrigações... hihi...^^"**_

_Até o próximo capítulo... Ja ne...^^  
_


End file.
